Overacting Overload
by hensemkris
Summary: Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRis and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

A/N : HAI MENTEMEN READERS SEJAGAD /( ^^)/ saya kembali setelah berhiatus akibat gagal login dan akun saya ngebangke,bahkan saya lupa penname saya apaan(?)maaf banget kalo ficnya absurd,yah kalian tahu bahwa yang bikin fic ini emang officially absurd.-. jadi gabisa dikarantina X(

Summary : Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

Check this out,happy reading!

* * *

"Bang,cepatin dikit makannya. Dio mau ke sekolah." D.O ngambekan ngeliat abangnya,Kris yang makan kaya siput lagi skipping,dikit-dikit jilat mulutnya. Takut lipbalmnya ngeler.

"Bentar de,escargonya ngalay,abang korek kaga bisa."

"Yah abang makannya pake tusuk gigi,gimana mau keambil."D.O pun langsung ngambil tangan abangnya dan langsung nyeret abangnya yang masih bertahan dengan escargonya,D.O langsung ngasih deathglare yang menurut Kris malah-_cetar membahana halilintar badai._

Yah,beginilah kehidupan keluarga Wu yang abnormal ini. Kris dan D.O adalah kakak beradik yang tinggal di Seoul,Korea. Ayah dan ibunya tinggal di Vancouver,Canada aka Hometownnya kakak beradik invertebrate ini. Kakaknya D.O,Wu Yifan aka Kris adalah mahasiswa di universitas yang cukup terkenal,ia mengambil jurusan manajemen. Sedangkan D.O aka Do Kyungsoo,seorang siswa di SMA

"Dio,dirumah nanti sendiri aja yah. Abang pulangnya telat."Kris memecahkan suasana yang membeku didalam mobil,D.O masih memainkan Temple Run di iPhone abangnya.

"Yah,abang mau kemana?ngecengin orang?ingat bodi cuy~gantengan juga gue HAHAHAHAHA~~"D.O ketawa nista,sedangkan Kris berdzikir dalam hati.

_KENAPA TUHAN MEMBERIKAN AKU ADEK YANG JAHANAM._batinnya galau.

Sebodo teuing.

Mobil Porschenya pun memarkir disamping gerbang sekolah,D.O pun mengembalikan iPhone abangnya.

"Abang,ade ingin pergi belajar."matanya berkaca-kaca

"Ade,abang restuin kok kamu pergi. Lafyu."

"Layutu bang,oiya minta jajan dong."

JDERRR.

TUHKAN ADENYA EMANG JAHANAM.

"NOH!AWASLU MINTA LAGI SAMA GUE." Kris ngasih uang seratus ribuan yang notabene jajan dia sendiri,sedangkan yang minta malah masang tampang Morgan SM*SH mau pipis.

"Nah begichuu~ade pergi yah,assalamualaikum."

"Hn,waalaikumsalam."Kris udah badmood pake bangeudzZZ,mobil abangnya pun melaju cepat mengalahkan Valentino Rossi. Wait,kok lari ke motoGP?

D.O engga peduli,yang penting dapet jajan. That's all.s

"CIE,YANG PERGI DIANTER ORANG BULE~!"

"AHOY PISAN,ABANGNYA HOT."

"D.O ,abang kamu kok mukanya _thenewen_ gitu pas bukain pintu?"

"Itu senewen,bukan thenewen.."

"Thorry~"

"Itu sorry."

D.O cuman pasang muka malay aja,gak ngegubris ucapan anggota gengnya yang udah ngelapak pagi-pagi gini,asem banget.

"Gue gaada jajan,jadi gue minta jajannya abang gue,btw dia bukan bule. China-Canadian kok kaya gue,cuman dia ngecat rambut. Yang bilang abang gue hot siapa?"mata D.O langsung mendelik,sedangkan Bebek aka Byun Baekhyun cumin nyengir doang.

"Bebek,gue kebiri lo entar."

"Sebodo amat,Morgan."

"Teman-temanku yang imut,kalian gak boleh menghancurkan mood teman kita yang lagi bahagia ini."Sehun malah ceramah,tenyata it works.

Akhirnya ceramah Sehun buat makhluk-makhluk kamseupay ini diem. D.O duduk disebelah Sehun,sedangkan Baekhyun sama Luhan. Nunggu guru nih ceritanya,cailah.

Dan,bapak Erik yaitu guru Biologinya D.O dkk ngasih test dadakan. Mana dia semalem karaokean sama Kris lagi,lagu Kangen Band pula.

Jangan tiru abang-adek ini ya readers.

"WTF,gue lupa klasifikasi makhluk disoal ini isinya lirik laru Kangen Band-Terbanglah Bersamaku mungkin gue bisa ngisi,tapi soal ini…innalillahi."D.O mengumam pelan. Jujur dia gasuka mapel Biologi. Beda banget sama Baekhyun yang anteng ngerjain test biologi yang sebenernya bab kelas 1 SMP,tapi aneh aja masih inget tuh di otaknya,tiap malem disetrum emaknya kali ya?sesekali dia melihat ke penjuru kelas,semuanya pada watados minus Baekhyun,Sehun sama Luhan udah main judi dimeja.

Adek-adek,abang kita emang bejad,jangan ditiru ya,beruang berbulu bison.

PING!HP D.O bunyi,ternyata ada BBM,gaul abis.

Muka D.O langsung mirip syahrini lagi pose Miss Universe pas tau kalo yang ngeBM dia itu kecengan abadi,mukanya ngalahin Taylor Lautner deh,meski gak seputih R-Patz.

**Kim Jongin**

Dio,lagi test Biologi ya?

**Do Kyungsoo**

Iya,kenapa Kai?

**Kim Jongin**

Tentang?

**Do Kyungsoo**

Klasifikasi makhluk hidup ;;-;;

**Kim Jongin**

Bentar ya :-)

Tak lama kemudian,D.O kelihatan sibuk melihat gambar yang dikirim Kai melalui BBM,gambar apalagi kalau bukan jawaban dari soal-soal D.O.

"Biologi tadi mudah ya,Dio?"ucap Baekhyun sambil minum susu Frisian Flag di halaman sekolah,HunHan couple lagi dikelas karena (mojok bareng),sedangkan D.O udah gondok abis ngeliatin Bebek satu ini,pas dipanggil nanya jawaban malah senyum imut. Sahabat macam apa dia?RACUUUUUUUN OH RACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!BAEKHYUN RACUN DUNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Dio?"

"ASAL LU TAU KALO PINTER MAH DIBAGI KALE YA?GUE STUCK SAMA BIOLOGI SETAN ITU LU MALAH NGELUARIN SENYUM!ASAL LU TAU IMUTAN KAI DARIPADA ELU YAAA~!" D.O udah emosi banget nih,sedangkan Baekhyun malah mandangin seseorang disebelah D.O.

"Dio,Kim Jongin disebelah elu."

Demi bebek peking,lipbalm Kris,sempak HunHan yang motif unicorn lagi salto.

_Apakah dosaku banyak Ya Allah? _Batinnya galau,melebihi galaunya Kris yang dikompas sama adenya sendiri.

"Dio,ada apa ngomongin gue?"Kai senyum sama Dio,sedangkan Chanyeol sama Tao nyusul dibelakang. Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol langsung sok inosen gitu,kesannya biar Chanyeol gemes liat Baekhyun. Tao?matanya muter kaya kompas error(?) males liatin anggotanya PDKT,kaya film yang dimainin Coboy Junior aja.

"Eh—gapapa kok,ehehe~btw yang tadi thankies banget ya."

"Kalo buat Dio,apa yang engga sih?hahaha"

Demi Allah,D.O mau nyium Kai saat ini juga. Tapi nyadar dong belum jadian.

Sebenernya,Kai aka Kim Jongin ini udah ngincer-ngincer Dio,sama kaya Tao yang ngincer Kris,tapi yah gimana lagi..D.O sama Kris ini officially famous,pasti banyak fans-fansnya. Siapa sih yang gamau jadi namjachingu ataupun yeojachingu duo awesome itu?

D.O dan Kai salaing bertatapan,sumpah romantic abis,Tao yang daritadi kaya nyamuk udah mulai sebel,gimana coba?Baekhyun udah geledotan aja sama Chanyeol.

_Pukpuk buat panda yeahh~stay stronghh~ #TAOKUAT #TAOSTRONG #TAOOCETARMEMBAHANABADAI #STAYSTRONGTAO XDDD _Tao memotivasi dirinya sendiri,padahal mukanya udah mirip Panda gak dikasih makan.

"EHEM!"Tao pura pura berdehem,maksudnya biar sadar.

Ternyata belom,sabar yah.

"EHEM!"

Belum juga,Tao balik duluan deh,udah kesel.

"KRING!SEMUA SISWA MASUK KEDALAM KELAS!EH KALIAN!BYUN BAEKHYUN-PARK CHANYEOL!JANGAN MOJOK! DO KYUNGSOO-KIM JONGIN!JANGAN NATAP-NATAP,II BUKAN LOMBA TUJUH BELASAN!" suara yang dorky dari kantor piket membuyarkan pikiran pervert para seme dan imaji para uke,langsung aja Kai mukanya merah padam dan narik Chanyeol pergi yang udah ngasih kiss bye ala Miss World 2012

"Dio,gue duluan ya.."

"Iyah,paypay~!" D.O narik lengan Baekhyun dan langsung ngacir sebelum guru datang ke kelas mereka.

Mereka lari ngelewatin tangga,karena kelas D.O dan Baekhyun dilantai 3,kelas IPA gituloh,butuh tempat yang cukup strategis dan sepi buat mendukung konsentrasi siswa buat belajar,sedangkan kelas Kai dan Chanyeol juga dilantai 3,hanya saja berbeda gedung karena mereka kelas 2. Dan ketika D.O dan Baekhyun udah arrived,mereka terhenti.

Musibah udah datang. Tabahkan diri.

"Assalamualaikum bapak..mampus gue."D.O ngucap,sedangkan Baekhyun udah cengo,pake zoom 6x

"Kalian ngapain aja?!"bentak Pak Syamsul aka guru Matematika yang kejamnya ngalahin Adolf Hitler,D.O cuman bisa nyengir,Baekhyun?muka polos malah dikeluarin.

"Abis mojok pak,biasa gejolak cinta kawula muda."D.O sok bijak.

"HIDUP TANPA CINTA!BAGAI TAMAN TAK BERBUNGA BEGITULAH KATA PUJANGGA~~~"Baekhyun ntah mengapa langsung ngambil kerincingan yang digunain banci buat mangkal dan mulai memainkan goyangan Nicki Minaj yang bohay ituloh.

"YU NO MI SO WEL~~~BOY AI LAF YUUUU~BOY AI NID YUUUUUU~!"HunHan yang tiba-tiba terinfeksi virus Baekhyun langsung ngedance MAMA-EXO K.

"OKE!KELAS IPA 1 DIGOYAAAAANG~!"D.O langsung ngeluarin speaker(?) dan muterin lagu Cinta Satu Malam-Melinda,sedangkan Ipul dan Randy(?)yang merupakan temannya Kai dkk udah buka baju(?)

Pak Syamsul udah mulai senewen.

"KALIAN!BERDIRI DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH SAMPAI BEL PULANG!"

Yah,semoga mereka berempat gak item kaya Kai,amin ya rabbal alamin.

(Di halaman sekolah…)

"Umm..panathhhh~hauthh~"Sehun udah ngelantur gak jelas,tangannya udah gemeteran karena kelelahan. Luhan gasanggup liat muka pacarnya yang kelewat imut ini menderita(?)

"Sehunnie,kita ke kantin yah."Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul pundak Sehun yang masih gemetar,sedangkan D.O masang muka 'so-gue-harus-bilang-HOEKCUIH-gitu-sama-kalian?' dan Baekhyun yang masang muka 'idih-gatau-tempat-aja-ya-pacaran-mulu-kamseupay-t au-ga!" HunHan pun langsung ngeluyur ke kantin tanpa memperdulikan sahabatcoretpartnerincrime dan hukuman yang masih berjalan 3 jam lagi.

Temen-temen D.O emang anarkis,setan semua.

Kemudian..

"HAYYY KALIAN~NGAPAIN NICH~~!"

_Suara yeoja,4 orang. Bangsat bener ah ini grup._Baekhyun memaki dalam hati

"Ngapain lu?"D.O memasang muka jijik sama 4 yeoja yang sebenernya cantik-cantik ini,namun to be honest..D.O itu gay,dan dia gapeduli sama mereka.

"Sempak,kalian dihukum ya?"kata Tifanny dan Sooyoung.

"Iye,kalian?"

"Yah biasalah,kaya kalian gatau kami aja. Btw,kami mau cabut nih,mo join?"sergah Hyoyeon dan Sunny,Baekhyun dan D.O hanya memutar matanya.

"Ketauan satpam,bego."Baekhyun main nyolot

"Somplak,disogok lah satpamnya. Jangan sok polos,Yeollie."D.O mukul kepala Baekhyun

"Cuy,cabut yuk sama mereka."Baekhyun menyikut D.O,sedangkan TifYoungHyoSun masih berdiri didepan mereka. D.O pun mengangguk dan menelepon HunHan yang masih asoy di kantin.

"Woy,cabut yuk,gue sama Baekhyun mau out sama The Badass Quartet."ajak D.O.

"Wait for us."Luhan pun keluar dari kantin.

PIP. Telepon dimatikan

Dan terpujilah kelakuan para lelaki dan wanita yang nyogok satpam masing-masing tigapuluh lima ribu.

D.O dan ketiga anggotanya menaiki mobil mustang putih milik Baekhyun karena D.O diantar oleh kakaknya,sedangkan The Badass Quartet menaiki mobil Mercy merah milik Hyoyeon,dan mereka pun berangkat ke mall yang cukup terkenal dengan tempat chillingnya pemuda-pemudi seantero Seoul.

"Kita pisah disini aja ya,broh."kata Sunny kepada D.O dkk,mereka mengangguk.

"Gue sama yang lain mau ke H&M outlet,kalian kemana?"

"Makan dulu,sekalian ke outlet Gucci. Sehun mau nyari tas."

"Oke,see you eapz~"Tifanny malah ngeluarin alaynya. Mereka pun berjalan kearah kiri,sedangkan D.O dan yang lain berjalan kearah Starbucks Coffee yang terletak sekitar 2 meter dari mereka.

Ketika mereka duduk disalah satu tempat yang agak pojok,seseorang menepuk D.O dari belakang.

"Wh-eh,abang…"D.O langsung pucat.

"Lu ngapain disini,de?"Kris ngeluarin deathglarenya,sedangkan yang lain udah pada jiper liat abangnya D.O yang galaknya naudzubillah.

"Cabut,pak Syamsul gilanya kumat."D.O berusaha menenangkan diri,sedangkan Kris mendesah pelan.

"Yaudah abang kasih kamu kelonggaran,sempat dua kali kamu cabut…abang gak segan-segan ngeluarin kamu dari sekolah."ancam Kris. Baekhyun dan HunHan makin jiper.

"Iya,abang ngapain disini?"

"Tugas abang udah selesai,abang break dulu. Yaudah happy chilling deh,oiya kalian bertiga nanti kerumah aja ya. Abang mau ke kerumah Chen."

"Iya bang Kris,hati-hati yah~"ucap mereka berempat,Kris pun langsung menghilang dari peredaran mereka. Mereka pun langsung duduk dan memesan kopi dan snack.

"Abang lu,gila kejam." kata Baekhyun sambil menyeruput caramel macchiatonya,sedangkan HunHan tetap diam sambil memakan kue yang mereka pegang.

"Yah lo gatau aja,dia emang gitu. Gue sih kadang risih karena tingkah dia yang overactive overload itu,tapi cuman dia yang caring selain kalian,apalagi ortu gue di Canada,jauh pake abis."ucap D.O panjang lebar,sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba…

"CAILAH BROTHERCEST!"

"ATHTAGHFIRULLAHALAZIM,THADARKAN DIO BIN RAHMAT INI YA ALLAH."

"**KRIS ITU EMANG GANTENG,TAPI DIA ABANG ELU,JANGAN DIRAEP DONG!KASIAN SI TAO NGEJOMBLO TERUS!**"

Siapa lagi kalau HunHan yang ngericuhin suasana. Pake muka troll pula. Minta dilempar **bata.**

D.O langsung muncrat pas denger line terakhir yang berbunyi **"KRIS ITU EMANG GANTENG,TAPI DIA ABANG ELU,JANGAN DIRAEP DONG!KASIAN SI TAO NGEJOMBLO TERUS!"**

Subhanallah,kalo Tao yang ngacengin Kris…Tao artinya nyari mati.

"CIUS LO TAO SUKA SAMA ABANG GUE?!"D.O gak nyante,suaranya naik 4 oktaf,lagian yang denger siapa?wong mereka aja disini,karena masih jam sekolah jadi belum ada yang datang,terkecuali Kris yang datang duluan. Baekhyun plus HunHan masang muka malay,D.O cengo kaya Morgan diputus Aelke Mariska.

"Yailah Dio bin Rahmat,jelas-jelas Tao itu suka sama abang elu,Kris Hadiwijaya."

"Jangan ganti nama abang gue lah,Wu Yifan aka Kris."

"Whatevs lah,tapi cintanya kaya bertepuk sebelah tangan sih.."Luhan mulai serius,otomatis yang mendengarnya pun terhanyut.

"Eh?bertepuk sebelah tangan?"D.O tidak yakin atas vonis yang diberikan Luhan,sedangkan lagu Replay-SHINee yang diputar pun berganti menjadi lagu yang dikenal dengan emosional dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,seperti kisah cinta Tao-Kris.

**2NE1-It Hurts**

"Sebenernya sih ya Dio,gue pengen jelasin soal Tao ke elo,tapi takutnya lo malah gak ngerestuin. Tao suka curi-curi pandang kalau abang elu jemput ataupun nganter lo ke sekolah,tapi dia gak berani negur. Tao bilang Kris cuek,mana mau pula sama dia,udah mukanya jelek,cina abis."Baekhyun tersenyum miris,sedangkan D.O hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan ketiga sahabatnya,jujur aja Tao itu memang temannya juga. D.O menyukai sifatnya Tao yang lembut,namun dia takut jika Tao disakiti oleh Kris.

"Yah,nantilah gue coba jelasin ke dia."D.O memantapkan perkataannya.

"Yah gue harap gitu,soalnya kalo elo jadian sama Kai,gue sama Chanyeol dan HunHan dating,kasian kan Tao diem aja?"

JLEB.

JLEB.

D.O makin keselek,Tao kok miris abis.

(Sedangkan di sekolah…)

"HATCHUUU!"Tao bersin keras,namun matanya tetap focus ke salah satu foto di Facebook.

"Tao,kenapa?sakit?"tanya Chanyeol,Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak kok,kok berasa ada yang ngomongin gue ya?"

"Kris mungkin ngomongin elu sama temennya~CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"Chanyeol langsung ngerusuh,sedangkan Kai dan Tao makin sweatdrop.

_Mudah-mudahan aja,gue sayang banget sama Kris,Yeollie,_harapnya.

(Kembali ke Starbucks Coffee)

"SO,RENCANA KITA NGAPAIN NIH?"D.O langsung pose ganteng,rambutnya disisir kebelakang,kalo Kai ngebolos mungkin aja dia langsung ngeraep D.O yang aura seksinya menggelegar.

"Jalan dong ah,lo kira boker."ketus Baekhyun

"Asem,maksudnya kemana gitu?gue udah mesen 3 cangkir kopi ini…ntar lagi mau memenuhi panggilan alam.."D.O ngaku,yang lain malah jauh setengah meter.

"Ngapa?"

"Lo kentut kaya amoniak sih,jaga-jaga aja HEHEHEHEHE"Luhan ngomporin D.O

Minta dihajar. Dasar seme sialan.

D.O langsung kabur keluar setelah membayar total makanannya yang diikuti oleh ketiga anggotanya yang tampan namun gak normal (author dilempar)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore,Sehun sudah mendapatkan tas yang diinginkannya. Mereka pun turun ke basement untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju keluar dari mall,D.O pun mendapat giliran pertama untuk pulang.

"Loh,kalian gak kesini?tadi kan abang gue bilang supaya lo pada kesini~~~"D.O protes.

"KAMI GANTI BAJU DULU,SETAN. EMAK KAMI MARAH GIMANA?"semuanya nyembur,untung D.O udah make helm(?)

"Yaudah,nanti jam 6 dateng kan?see you sayang-sayangkuhhhh~~~~"D.O mau ngekiss mereka,namun Baekhyun langsung nutup kaca mobil,dan akhirnya bibir kissable D.O nubruk kaca.

Malang.

"KAMPRET!"

D.O pun langsung membuka gerbang sambil memegang bibirnya. What the hell.

Gak seksi lagi deh.

D.O langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Kris sedang memakai treadmill di ruang tengah,bukankah Kris mengatakan bahwa ia pulang lebih lama?

"Abang,kok cepat pulang?"tanyanya. Kris yang masih asyik bermain treadmill memalingkan matanya. Ia mematikan treadmill dan berjalan kearah adiknya.

"Abang malas main-main,mau dirumah aja."ucapnya sambil mengecup kepala D.O lembut,jujur D.O menyukai ciuman abangnya,seperti adik yang ingin diperhatikan.

"Bang,ada yang mau Dio omongin."D.O langsung menatap mata Kris dalam,sedangkan yang ditatap pun duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya.

"Mau bicara apa?"tanyanya serius.

"Abang tau Huang Zi Tao kan?"

"Tau kok,temannya Kim Jongin itu kan?"

"Iya,dia suka sama abang."D.O pun langsung mengutarakan masalah yang baru dibahas bersama temannya tadi,ia melihat wajah Kris sedikit berbeda. Dingin

"Jadi kau ingin aku mencintainya?jujur saja Dio. Aku bukan tipe yang cepat jatuh cinta,aku salut melihat dia menyukaiku dan melihatku ketika aku mengantar ataupun menjemputmu. Namun aku masih berfikir bahwa ia masih kecil,mungkin ada tiba saatnya jika aku mulai terbuka terhadapnya."ucap Kris,D.O pun tersenyum sedih. Entah kenapa dia merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Tao. Mencintai tanpa dicintai itu menyiksa.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya."ucap D.O pelan,Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Lebih menyakitkan mencintai karena kasihan daripada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan,Dio. Suatu saat kau mengerti." Kris tersenyum lembut,sedangkan D.O hampir menangis.

"Namun hatimu belum taken kan?"

"Suatu saat pasti taken,namun saat ini hanya untukmu loh adikku sayang~~"canda Kris sambil mencium pipi adiknya,sedangkan D.O menutupi mukanya yang semerah tomat.

"YAH,KERINGATNYA BAU!"

"EH JELEK,AKU KERINGATAN AJA BANYAK YANG SUKA!GIMANA LAGI KALAU MANDI?!"

D.O hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengsms Baekhyun.

To : Baekhyun Bebek

Subject : Hyunnie,bilang sama yang lain abang gue udah pulang,kalo kalian mo dateng juga gapapah XDD btw,udah gue jelasin sama si Kris,kayanya dia belum bisa menerima Tao;') sedih gue bek HUUUUU T^T btw kalian kalo kesini bawain makanan kek,gue laper. Kris jahanam makan maen sendirian aje,bye!

Message sent.

D.O pun naik ke kamarnya,dan memutar lagu SHINee-In My Room,berbeda dengan Kris yang muter lagu Kerispatih. Ketauan masteng.

Pingpingping~ D.O pun mengambil handphonenya dan membuka sms dari Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyun Bebek

Subject : SORRY BRO,gue dirumah gaada mobil,dibawa noona gue,mungkin gue datengnya malam,gapapa kan?. Sedangkan HunHan ngapel,anjirr. EH serius?gue jadi galau sumpah,yaudah besok kita bilang aja sama Taonya,iyaiya-_- lo mau makan apa?Pizza aja ya?ntar gue beliin deh,see you:*

D.O tersenyum melihat sms Baekhyun,lucky banget Chanyeol dapetin bebek kesayangannya itu,udah cakep..caring pula. D.O langsung membalas sms Baekhyun.

To : Baekhyun Bebek

Subject : Pizza?boleh aja tuh. Oke dech hati hati yah :*

Message sent.

Ia pun meletakkan hpnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan fikirannya.

Ketika D.O mau masuk kebathub,pintu kamar digedor kenceng kurang keNceng.

DUKDUKDUKBRAKBRAKBRAKDZIIIING(?)!

"YAOLOH SIAPAAA?GUE MAU MANDI!"

DUKDUKDUKDUK!

"KAMBING!"D.O langsung ngambil bathrobenya dan ngebukain pintu.

D.O cengo.

Kris dateng pake acara muka merah mata sayu,abangnya ngapain aja?

"Ade…"suara Kris parau. D.O yang ngeliat cuman pasang muka 'so-gue-mesti-care-sama-lo-gitu?'

"Apa,udah bobok sono,gue gak jadi mandi kan?makanya jangan galau denger lagu Kerispatih itu,apa judul lagunya?Demi apa?cius miapa?lupa gue ah."

"Gue demam de,masakan gue macem setan."

"Siapa suruh lo naruh baygon?udah ah gue mandi dulu!"D.O langsung ninggalin abangnya yang udah kerasukan gitu(?) mata tatapannya kosong pula.

Alhasil,seorang Wu Yifan tepar dengan kaos singlet dan celana pendek. Mana posenya agak ngangkang pula.

Selesai mandi,D.O cuman nyengir aja liat abangnya. Boboknya ucul gitu,bisa ya Prince Charming kalo bobok kaya bencong ngondek,mana nganga pula. Sebenernya sih D.O mau bangunin abangnya karena bentar lagi Baekhyun mau dateng sambil bawa pizza,tapi bentaran aja deh,kasian dia.

Seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa care sama abangnya?kebetulan dia nabrak tiang bendera pas mau cabut tadi,makanya agak normal.

TIIIIIN~TIIIIN~ Klakson mobil kedengeran dari rumahnya,langsung aja D.O keluar dan ngambil kunci pagar di meja dekat kamarnya,ternyata Baekhyun udah nunggu.

"Eh udah jam 8 loh,kenapa lo dateng kalo larut gini?"D.O nyamperin Baekhyun yang masih didalem mobil.

"Mama papa gue pergi ke Singapore cuy,gaada orang dirumah. Nginep ya?btw gue kebetulan bawa pizza yang sizenya besar."

Oh Baekhyun sang penyelamat. MUTHAFUCKA.

"Serta merta,yok masuk!"D.O pun langsung ngegeser gerbang biar mobil Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalem. Setelah nutup gerbang,D.O pun nyusul Baekhyun yang masuk kedalem rumah.

"Assalamualaikuum~"suara Baekhyun menggema,tapi kok sepi ya?

"Waalaikumsalam. Abang gue tidur dikamar gue,yuk kedalem."kata D.O enteng sambil bukain pintu kamarnya,Baekhyun pun cengo liat Kris yang tidur secepat ini.

"Abang lo ngapa?mukanya merah gitu."

"Naruh baygon ke nasi gorengnya,demam deh."

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH,GILA."

"Baru tau ya?yaudah lo ganti baju dikamar mandi gih,biar gue bangunin abang gue dulu."Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mengambil ranselnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi,sedangkan D.O membangunkan abangnya yang masih tidur dengan tidak elitnya-kaya diseruduk banteng.

"Bang,Baekhyun dateng tuh. Dia bawa pizza."kata D.O sambil nepokin bokongnya Kris,eh dianya kaga nyaut.

"BANG,BANGUN WOY!"dan tendangan D.O lebih greget daripada tendangan si Maun.

"Iya loh de,udah bangun. Pelan napa,sakit loh."keluh Kris sambil memegang kepalanya,kaya hangover gitu. Tapi ini hangover karena minum baygon terus ditabrak becak. Ironis abis.

"Eh abang,udah bangun?"kata Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi,sedangkan D.O langsung ngabrek pizza yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Iya de,kamu bawain pizza?buat aku kan?maacih eah."Kris masih bisa alay.

"Pedean,buat kami iya. Jangan ngarep deh."kata D.O datar,yang diikuti dengan cekikikan Baekhyun.

JLEB

JLEB

Kris telak abis,mukanya kaya ditendang kambing.

"Hahaha gak bang,buat kita bertiga,makan gih."kata Baekhyun riang,Kris pun langsung nendang D.O yang lagi makan pizza dengan gelora(?)yang membakar suasana.

"Awas lu,untung aja Baekhyun ngasih,kalo engga.."D.O ngambek,lagi makan ditendang,minta disodok.

"Diam kau." Kris mengeluarkan deathglare tingkat provinsi,D.O langsung mingkem,Baekhyun langsung balik kekamar mandi(?).

Kris pun mengambil dua potong pizza dan keluar dari kamar D.O. "De,makasih pizzanya yah~"kata Kris,modenya udah normal sekarang.

"Iyoooo~"teriak Baekhyun dari kamar mandi,D.O nya masih diem.

"Abang lu galak,yuk makan!"kata Baekhyun setelah kembali dari persembunyian(?)sedangkan D.O udah ngelupain deathglare abangnya itu.

"Ganteng emang,tapi masteng,alay pula….Eh pizza nya kok rasa sate padang?"kata D.O

"Lah,gue kira rendang buatan uni gue."Baekhyun makin ngaco.

"GUE DENGER APA YANG LO BILANG!"suara Kris makin menggelegar,D.O langsung Cuma cengo pake ISO 200. Mas Kris kupingnya ngedewa,ngalahin mbak BoA kalo masak di kantin tapi tetep dengerin gossip Andhika Kangen Band nikah sama bocah. Edan.

Kemudian…

"Diooo~gue galau dioooo~~~~"rengek Baekhyun,D.O cuman mangap liatnya. Udah jam 9 malem masih galau?!plis deeeh,D.O yang galau TTM-an sama Kai gak kaya gini kali ye,palingan nangis doang dikamar. SELERA LO LEMAAH BAEKHYUN!

"Ngapa galau?"

"Chanyeol gamau nembak gue,bro."

"Elah sama,Kai juga. OHH KAKANDA KIM JONGIN,KAPANKAH DIRIMU MEMPERSUNTINGKUUUU~"D.O malah nyanyi,kesempatan dalam penderitaan.

"GENDENG!GUE GALAU LO NYANYI. UDAH LO YANG MAKANIN PIZZANYA SEMUA. GIMANA ABANGLU GAK NGAMUK,PUNYA ADEK AUTIS AKUT. KALO LO BUKAN SAHABAT GUE UDAH GUE SUNATIN!"Baekhyun langsung marah,tumbenan ngamuk.

"Jangan ngamuk bang,ntar gantengnya ilang loh."D.O ngerlipin matanya,Baekhyun udah mau muntah.

"Shutta up,lo menang."

"Itulah persahabatan cuy."dan mereka berdua makan dengan tenang,gaada suara. Kecuali si Kris ngorok duluan abis makan. Ketika pukul 11,mereka langsung tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dio,Baekhyun!bangun udah jam 5!siap-siap shalat shubuh!"Kris masuk tanpa izin dua cowok ngenes ini,langsung ngegubrak-abrik tempat tidur kaya naga rabies(?) yang dibangunin udah jengah.

"Bang,ade halangan…"kata D.O sambil ngucek matanya,ketahuan banget abis tidur jam 11. Baekhyun masih kalem dengan meluk bantalnya D.O

"Perasaan dada lu rata,gak gembung. Udah shalat lo,kalo engga gak gue kasih jajan."Kris langsung ngancem pake ancaman maut yang mengetarkan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo. Cailah bahasa si author dangdut banget.

"Aye sir!"D.O langsung ciut.

"Sekalian bangunin Baekhyun,makanan udah gue siapin tuh."kata Kris sambil make kaosnya,dia dateng kekamar D.O topless,cuman pake skinny jeans doang.

"Lu masak apa?nasi goreng?"

"Iya,gak gue tuangin deh baygonnya,halal udah."Kris langsung keluar dari kamar D.O,sedangkan yang diancem langsung bangunin Baekhyun. Mereka langsung ngebirit kekamar mandi buat ambil wudhu bergantian.

Setelah shalat dan mandi,mereka langsung ngebirit kebawah mau sarapan. Tentunya udah stand by dong,moso telanjang keluar kamar,yang iyanya Kris suddenly hard(?)

"Btw,ini buat kalian."Kris ngasih uang dua lembar limapuluh ribuan,langsung aja bocah-bocah pada sumringah,Kris cuman ngucap aja liat kelakuan adek sama temennya. Sama-sama mata duitan.

"Thanks bang,eh lu kuliah pagi?"kata D.O di sela-sela makannya,Baekhyun anteng aja tuh makanin nasi goreng.

"Engga, ada event di tempat gue. Baekhyun bisa pergi bareng Dio kan?abang mau berangkat sekarang."tanya Kris,Baekhyun cuman ngasi tanda jempol naik aka agree.

"Yaudah gue cabut ya!assalamualaikum!"kata Kris sambil ngambil leather jacket sama kunci mobilnya di sofa dan langsung ninggalin mereka berdua. Kelang 15 menit,mereka langsung keluar rumah dan Baekhyun ngidupin mobilnya,dan langsung pergi ke sekolah dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ketika sampai di sekolah,Baekhyun sama D.O bingung. Kok suasananya heboh,berasa ngadain event gitu. Tiba-tiba Kai dkk nyamperin mereka yang baru keluar dari mobil.

_**Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta…**_

_**Pada pandangan yang pertama..**_

_**Sulit bagiku untuk bisa..**_

_**Berhenti mengagumi dirinya….**_

Pagi-pagi udah lovey dovey,siapa lagi kalo bukan KaiDo sama BaekYeol,berasa pacaran tapi ga ditembak. Tao udah mandang ngasal aja,hatinya sakit liat temennya pacaran,hiks.

Sabarlah Tao,semua akan indah pada waktunya.

"Nih,ada pentas seni di Kwanghee University."Kai ngasih selembaran untuk D.O,Baekhyun pun ngeliat selembarannya.

"Sekolah kita kerjasama buat ngadain itu event,btw gue nanti nyanyi sama mereka berdua. Abang lo juga nanti ngeband."jelas Kai. Tao langsung sumringah dong,artinya Kris main kan?ready steady go deh!

"Iya abang gue emang anak band,tapi Kai beneran nyanyi?"D.O gak percaya,padahal dalam hati….

'YA ALLAH DEMI APA INI JONGER NYANYI HUAAAAAAAAAAAA SEMOGA AJA DIA NYANYI BRUNO MARS ATAU JB GITU KEK,ADUH BANG GATAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!'

Ketahuan,D.O seorang beliebers in disguise.

"Yah gue kan juga anak band sih,liat gue ya?jam 2 nanti kalian langsung kesana,kasih aja selembarannya,tandanya kalian dari sekolah yang ngadain kerjasama buat bikin event."Kai senyum,D.O langsung terpana,kaya Bella Swan ketemu Edward Cullen lagi ngondek,chemistrynya bang.

Kai,Chanyeol,Tao langsung ninggalin mereka berdua. Akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara.

"Sepertinya nanti lo kerumah gue."

"Mo ngapain?"

"Ngambil SLR gue lah,mau moto Chanyeol,kkkk~~"Baekhyun ngomong pake mode watados,D.O udah nahan supaya gak nabok kesayangannya Park Chanyeol pake sandal swallow.

Pas dikelas,Baekhyun sama D.O langsung disambut sama 'CIEEEEE-CIEEEEE'an dari HunHan,tiada hari tanpa mengomporin.

"EHEM,YANG NANTI PERGI LIAT PENSI~~"

"AHAY,LOVEY DOVEY!"

Baekhyun sama D.O senyum aja,karena sebenernya mereka udah seneng. Modusnya lemah.

"Wakakakakak,kalian ikut kan?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah D.O yang masang headset,Sehun menangguk.

"Ikut dong,kami penatharan liat performancenya."

"Penasaran loh.."Luhan ngikik.

"Jadi kalo gue cadel gue haruth bilang HOEK CUIH GITU?MATHALAH BUAT LO LO PADA?!"Sehun ngamuk,D.O yang denger lagu otomatis ngakak,suaranya melebihi volume lagu yang diputer. Sedangkan Luhan sama Baekhyun ngakak liat temenya yang imut ini ngamuk,cadel pula.

"Well,we'll see~"D.O sambil senyum kearah mereka.

"Kita ganti baju dulu cuy,datengnya agak terlambat aja."kata Luhan,yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Yoi,biar keren."D.O narsis.

Mudah-mudahan performance mereka bikin jatuh cinta.

To be continued

A/N : Author setan,udah panjang. Bersambung pula. Btw saya berusaha menaikkan sense of humor saya T-T karena saya sukanya bikin yang angst(?) #ditabok semoga kedepannya genre humornya lebih naik ya!XDDD btw bata itu biasa yang digunain kaskuser untuk menilai bahwa thread yang mereka buat itu jelek /( .-.)/ mungkin para reader yang kaskusers tau banget soal ini,yegak gan?*kelipkelip*

Review or Flame?i'd love to! X)


	2. Chapter 2

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRia and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

Summary : Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

Check this out,happy reading!

"Luhan!yakin nih kita kesana?"D.O nyenggol Luhan yang lagi makan Lays dimejanya. Kebetulan kelas mereka gaada guru,sibuk ngurusin pensi.

"Yaampun Dio,kan lo yang semangat dari tadi."Luhan gak meratiin D.O yang gundah-gulana,kelas pun tetap ricuh. Ada yang ngebor,ada yang main judi,ada yang baca majalah FMH(?) terkecuali merekaaa~mereka kan baik-baik XDDD

Baekhyun yang lagi baca komik ngeliatin Minho,Key,Onew,Jonghyun,Taemin ngambil tasnya terus keluar kelas,pasti mau bolos nih,gamungkin mau shalat Dhuha.

"Minhoo!ngapain kalian?"Tanya Baekhyun,Minho cuman pasang muka preman aja(namun versi kodok)

"Mau cabut lah,lo kira ngapain?siskamling?"Minho main nyolot,kayanya gak dikasih jatah sama Taemin.

Baekhyun cengo. Flaming Charisma ternyata bejad,Minhowhore detected. Eh yang ditanya pergi aja kaya gaada dosa.

"Men,cabut yuk."ajak Baekhyun,tumbenan ini bebek bejadnya kumat. Shalat shubuh mungkin gak niat kali ya.

"…..Ayo."

"Gue mau tidur,dirumah Dio aja deh."

"Aku bothan dithini,yuk"

Byun Bebek,selamat karena berhasil menggoda teman-temanmu untuk gagal menimba ilmu.

Mereka langsung kabur tanpa gak peduliin tas mereka yang masih **BAGUS BAGUS DAN TIPIS KARENA GAADA BUKU** di loker (karena semalam mereka bolos sama The Badass Quartet) dan masuk ke mobil masing-masing yang terparkir di luar sekolah. Jangan lupa buat nyogok pak Heechul,satpam sekolah.

"Cuy,kita ketemuan di rumah Dio aja,gue sama Sehun mau ganti baju dirumah masing-masing."kata Luhan yang diikuti anggukan dari ketiga temennya. Mobil mereka pun berpisah,HunHan belok kearah kanan,sedangkan BaekDo ke kiri.

"Luhan,gue yakin kayanya hari ini bakalan jadi yang thepethial buat mereka."kata Sehun yang mainin handphonenya,Luhan senyum tipis aja denger pacarnya itu.

"Ya iyalah yang,gebetan mereka manggung sih."

"Tapi kamu gaperlu manggung yang,aku udah thayang thama kamu."Sehun ngegombal,apes bener si Luhan.

"Eh apa sih,malu gue. Bangke lu!"Luhan nyembunyiin mukanya,tapi gabisa. Yaiyalah,tangannya kan nyetir. Luhan oon.

Sehun cuman ketawa aja liat tingkah Luhan,meskipun kadang odong. Sehun tetep cinta sama dia. Meskipun Luhan kadang badboy,tapi Sehun masih nyantol. Fall for him banget.

_CINTA ITU GAK MANDANG ORANG ATAUPUN KELAKUANNYA,MEN. CAMKAN TUH. _

(Kembali ke BaekDo)

"DIOOOO TAU GA CHANYEOL MAU MANGGUNG EM GEEE DEMI APA GUE LIAT DIA LIVE OMOOOOOOOOO GEREGETAN GUE AAAAAAAAHHHH~"Baekhyun teriak kaya abis dimaling sempaknya,D.O yang lagi nyetir mobilnya Baekhyun pengen ngambil inisiatif buat nurunin temennya yang(Alhamdulillah ternyata gila)ke jalan raya. Tapi karena mikir ini mobilnya,di urungin deh.

"Yah gue juga seneng deh si Jongong manggung juga,kalo dia nembak gue gimana ya?"D.O malah mikir gimana kalo dia dipanggil buat naik ke atas panggung, terus Kai nyanyiin Just The Way You Are-nya Bruno Mars,pas di endingnya dia bersimpuh sambil bilang "neomu..saranghae"dan nyium dia,sumpah kaya K-Drama.

D.O ngutuk dirinya karena diem-diem nonton Meteor Garden punya abangnya.

"Yah amin aja mah. Gue juga berfikir gitu."kata Baekhyun

**LOH. JADI BAEKHYUN BELOM JADIAN SAMA CHANYEOL?**

_OH._

_MET._

_YA._

_:3_

"LO BELUM JADIAN NYET?HAUAHUAHAHUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAHAUHAUAHAU HAUAHUA!"D.O ngakak,untung aja mobilnya gak nabrak trotoar. Baekhyun cuman bisa ngucap.

'_Astaghfirullah…apakah salah hamba ya Allah.. :('_Baekhyun merasa terdzolimi.

_Sungguh aku tak sangguuuuup~_

_Aku tak bisaaa~_

_Aku tak mampuuu~_

Ternyata abang jualan bakso ojek lagi muter lagu lewat speaker. Oh. Bukan batinnya.

"Gue kira lo udah jadian bek,soalnya kalian macem pacaran gitu."D.O masih nahan ngakaknya,Baekhyun udah diem aja. Ngondek ceritanya.

"Yah belumlah,gue berasa di PHP in."Baekhyun hopeless.

"Yah,semoga aja dia nembak lo,yaudah calm aja."D.O langsung nyetel lagu Rick Ross-Aston Martin Music, mereka pun diem dan memandangi jalan sambil terhanyut karena lagu yang diputer D.O.

'_Ah,lu kapan nembak gue…'_D.O ngeharap,semoga aja kali ini harapan dia dikabulkan.

'_Yeollie,kalo lo suka gue..tunjukkin dong.'_batin Baekhyun.

Mustang putih milik Baekhyun pun melaju cepat kearah rumah Do Kyungsoo.

Pas sampai dirumah D.O,kira kira pukul 1 siang waktu KST,mereka langsung masuk kedalam dan baik kekamar D.O. Baekhyun langsung mandi sedangkan D.O ngubrek lemarinya. Nyari setelan yang cukup bagus.

"BEBEEEEEEK UDAH SIAP BELUUUUUM?"pekik D.O

"MASUK AJAAAA,GUE UDAH SIAAAAP!"Baekhyun memekik balik,kaya perang aja.

Baekhyun pun keluar dengan bathrobenya,sedangkan D.O langsung masuk kekamar mandi. Baekhyun mengambil setelan di tas kecilnya yang ia bawa tadi malam,ia memilih baju _sleeveless_ warna navy dan cardigan berwarna senada namun lebih gelap,dengan skinny jeans warna hitam dan converse abu-abu. Rambutnya sengaja dibuat sedikit berantakan.

'_Perfecto._'ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bek,lo Nampak sempak gue…..alamak,ganteng abis."D.O cuman bisa mangap liat temennya yang udah steady aja di kamar,beda banget sama Byun Baekhyun yang biasa mereka kenal dengan 'KREAK-KREAK BERGEMBIRA.' Tapi ini?demi apa deh. Cool abis.

"Itu sempak lo,eh ngapa?tersipu ya?awww~"Baekhyun malah deketin D.O sambil noel-noelin pipinya.

"Kalo dipuji,kuping lu naik ngalahin tinggi Monas. Keluar dolo,gue mau ganti baju!"D.O nendang Baekhyun keras banget,Baekhyun aja sampe tersungkur. Kasihan banget,hina abis.

"Gaperlu di tendang juga."Baekhyun cemberut,D.O malah nutup pintunya. Dan ngambil pakaian yang udah dipilihnya sebelum mandi tadi.

"Nah,kalo gue make ini Kai suka gak ya?"D.O ngomong sendiri. Dia takut penampilan dia jelek,selain Kai kan ada Kris yang mau perform. Usahain jangan bikin malu.

D.O milih kemeja putih yang dikombinasi sama sweater maroon motif wajik. Buat bawahannya D.O milih jeans biasa sama sepatu Vans warna putih. Pas dia keluar,Baekhyun langsung ngakak.

"Galau lu ya?kok kaya anak kecil gitu gayanya?sini deh gue pilihin!"Baekhyun langsung narik tangan D.O,dudukin dia di pinggir tempat tidur dan mulai ngacak tempat tidurnya.

'_Dio,salahin diri lo sendiri. kenapa gabisa fashionable kaya Kris.'_rutuknya.

"Nih pake!"Baekhyun ngelempar atasan yang bakalan dipake sama D.O,eh dianya malah cengo.

"Gue gak biasa pake warna cerah bek."

"Coba aja,kenapa emangnya?"Baekhyun malah nyantai,kan bukan dia yang make bajunya. ASDFGHJKL.

D.O langsung ngebuka bajunya,dan mulai ganti pakaian sesuai yang dipilihin Baekhyun. Selesai ganti baju,Baekhyun yang ngeliatin malah senyum lebar.

"Tuhkan,lo hot banget."

D.O langsung jalan kearah cermin yang disebelah lemari,dia malah cengo lagi.

"God,berasa bukan gue."D.O ngacak rambutnya,malah makin matching sama pakaiannya.

Baekhyun sengaja milih kaos putih dengan tulisan "I'M AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT" terus dipaduin sama kemeja merah yang digulung sebatas siku. Rambut D.O yang sempat disisir malah diacakin sama yang punya rambut,kesan remajanya keliatan banget.

"Udah,jangan lama-lama ngacanya. Ntar kacanya pecah,yuk kerumah gue!SLR gue belum keambil."Baekhyun turun kebawah yang diikuti sama D.O. Mereka langsung ngidupin mobil dan pergi kerumah Baekhyun yang memakan waktu 7 menit dari rumah D.O.

"Tunggu ya,gue ambil dulu."Baekhyun langsung keluar ninggalin D.O yang masih dengerin lagu Angel-Exo M. Pikirannya malah ngelantur kemana-mana.

'Cool banget kalo misalnya Kai nembak gue disaat dia perform. Tapi apa beneran?gue gamau ah banyak-banyak ngimpi,nanti di PHP in mampus banget gue. Tapi,kalo kejadian kan bisa jadi hal yang gak bakal gue lupain sih?ya Allaaah,kenapa gue mesti jatuh cinta sama dia?apalagi kalo dia nyium gue di-"

_**Listen, neukkil su inni?  
Nae simjangi ttwijireul anha!**_

_**(My heart be breakin')  
Nunhan maeume ureodo bogo  
Sori jilleo ha! oechyeodo bwasseo**_

Ada panggilan masuk,dari Luhan. Imajinasi seorang Do Kyungsoo ketelen sama udara.

"Yah,Dio!lo dimana?"kata Luhan. D.O baru nyadar kalo Luhan bilang mereka bakalan ngumpul dirumahnya.

"Gue dirumah Baekhyun,mas.."kata D.O sambil ngegaruk tengkuknya yang gak gatal,kebaca banget gugupnya.

"YAH KAMPRET AZSXDCFVGBHUYUJKLJFKF! Yaudah deh!kita ketemuan di gerbang universitas aja!"Luhan udah emosi,bahasa bataknya keluar.

"Iya,maaf yah."D.O langsung nutup teleponnya sambil nyengir. Kim Jongin menngalihkan segalanya.

Gak lama kemudian,Baekhyun dateng sambil ngalungkin SLR di lehernya,dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Perjalanan kali ini mereka cuman diem sambil ditemenin sama lagu Infinite-Be Mine. Pada grogi liat gebetannya unjuk bakat di Kwanghee University. Bayangin hal-hal yang bakal terjadi nanti disana,mana tau ditembak secara langsung kan so sweet juga tuh. Kalo bisa bikin envy HunHan yang jadi couple paling popular di sekolah,sampe ngalahin 2MIN aka Minho-Taemin pula tuh. Cinta mereka udah terbukti banget.

Setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing,mobil yang dikendarain sama Baekhyun terhenti disebelah gerbang Kwanghee University,tempat kuliahnya Kris. D.O ngeliat HunHan yang udah dateng duluan,mereka ngomong sama Tao temennya Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan mereka berdua udah didalem,persiapan buat performance.

"Lo siap,bek?kata D.O. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Doakan gue biar gak pingsan ya."kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Amin ya rabbal alamin."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan deketin mereka bertiga,HunHan dan Tao.

"Eh,baru nyampe?"kata Sehun,mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Tao,lo kok disini?gak masuk?"Tanya Baekhyun,Tao langsung blushing.

"Gabisa gue,grogi ada Kris disitu."Tao nunjuk abangnya D.O yang lagi ngomong sama temennya,Chen. Kali ini Kris emang ganteng banget,baju yang dipake pas berangkat kuliah udah diganti sama kemeja putih yang rada transparan,jadi absnya agak kelihatan.

"YAELAH. KAMI KIRA LO GAK BISA MASUK."HunHan masang muka'-_-:'

Tao sama yang lainnya cuman bisa ngakak aja,mereka pun masuk kedalem. Kebetulan Kris balik arah mau ngelihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lain,eh yang dia liat malah adenya.

'_ BERASA ORGASME,SERIUS. BIARKAN ADINDA BERADA DI DEKAPANMU!_'Tao udah geregetan,Kris ngeliat Tao cuman senyum aja.

'_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TOLONGIN TAO MAMAAAAAAAAAAH SENYUMNYA MAAAHH!'_Tao berani taruhan dia bakalan pipis.

Tao,mama kamu gak disini. Mama kamu di rumah.

"Lo dateng de?cailah ganteng banget lu."Kris langsung nepuk D.O yang udah ngedeketin duluan.

"Hahaha thanks,lo juga seksi abis. Btw lo perform?"Tanya D.O. Baekhyun udah celingukan liat Chanyeol,mana dia ngilang lagi.

"Iya,gue nanti ngerap sama Chanyeol,lagu Two—"

"SERIUS BANG LO DUET SAMA CHANYEOL?"Baekhyun langsung gak nyante,Kris cuman bisa mingkem.

"Iya,ngapa de?lo gebetannya ya?semoga ditembak ye~"kata Kris sambil ngikik. Tao udah senewen berat liat Kris yang KAGA NGEGUBRIS dia sama sekali.

"Yaudah deh prepare dulu,kursi kami dimana ya mas?"D.O ngerubah suaranya jadi rada cewe gitu,kaya mo makan malam.

"Anjis, suara lu kaya bencong. Noh didepan. Ntar kalo ada HyunAh bilang aja adenya Kris."Kris ngasih intruksi dan ninggalin mereka berempat. D.O dan yang lainnya langsung kedepan,kayanya acaranya belum dimulai,tapi penonton udah hampir memenuhi acara annual yang diadain sekolah Do Kyungsoo.

"Btw,style kalian cool. Nampak banget nih mau ketemu gebetan?"Tao senyum liat Baekhyun sama D.O,mereka tersenyum lebar.

"LOL. Thanks yep,btw abang gue nanti perform tuh. Gak geregetan?"goda D.O. Tao nyembunyiin blushingnya.

"Hahaha so pasti lah,dia jalan kedepan aja guenya udah geter,gimana lagi dia perform."Tao ngaku,nampak banget jatuh cintanya.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA,NANTI KALO DITEMBAK ABANG DIO TRAKTIR KITA YAAA!"Baekhyun ngerusuh,Tao langsung ngambekan. Malu dong teriak didepan umum,kalo temen Kris denger gimana dong?

"DI HOKBE—"

BRAK BRAK BRAK!DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"ANJING JANGAN WUSHU-IN GUE!"

"MAMPUS LO!DASAR BEBEK!"

Semua orang cengo.

Baekhyun telentang dengan kondisi yang tidak awesome.

Tao udah keringatan sambil megang kursi lipat yang udah disediain.

D.O,HunHan cuman bisa pasang muka 'sori-aja-gue-ga-kenal-sama-mereka'.

Setelah ditendang(?)ehm,maksudnya dibawa sama HyunAh ke UK (Unit Kesehatan)bentrok antara Tao-Baekhyun telah reda,para rakyat kembali lega.

"GILA. TAO HULK ABIS."kata Luhan,Tao nganggepin pake deathglare versi panda. Sehun langsung ngebekep mulut pacarnya pake tangan,antisipasi biar gak ngerecokin lagi. Gak lama kemudian,seorang cewek cakep naik keatas pentas,kayanya MC deh. Gamungkin cleaning service.

"Attention please!acara akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi!diharapkan bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi dan murid dari SMA yang bersangkutan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan!thanks."terus cewenya belum diketahui namanya turun dari pentas,setelah para penonton udah mulai duduk rapi,lagu opening acara annual tersebut pun di bunyikan.

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
makes a man go  
that's the way they all come through like  
tall cut, see through  
shirts that make you  
that's the way she come through like *1**_

Semua orang langsung teriak,artinya acara nya bakalan dimulai. FYI,acara annual ini banyak ditunggu sama murid-murid di SMAnya D.O,kalo bisa dibilang mirip-mirip pensi.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI ANNUAL EVENT KWANGHEE UNIVERSITY-SEOUL SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL! HOW'S GOING GUUUYS?!"suara teriakan cowok terdengar,dan dia keluar dari belakang panggung bersama cewek yang ngasih pengumuman tadi.

"YOOOOOOOO!"balas yang lain,termasuk D.O dkk,gatau mereka mau balas apaan,yang penting rusuh!HIDUP RUSUH!

"Yah!bersama saya Hwang Chansung dan rekan saya Victoria!"kata si cowok yang diketahui namanya Chansung nunjuk partner ceweknya,semua orang makin ricuh. Kayanya keren abis.

"Kami mau ngucapin buat pihak Seoul Senior High School atas kerjasamanya untuk membuat event tahunan kali ini,"kata Victoria. "Nah sebelum kita mulai acara puncaknya,mari kita cooling down!"suara Victoria makin melengking,persuade others buat heboh,gituloh.

"ARE YOU READY?"

"SUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_**I think I should know,  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce  
How,  
Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce*2**_

D.O ngeliat Baekhyun yang keluar dari UK dan deketin mereka,tentu aja jaga jarak sama Tao.

"Udah ketinggalan gue?"kat Baekhyun sambil megang bokongnya yang seksi,semuanya menggeleng. Akhirnya Baekhyun duduk disebelah kiri D.O,Sehun ditengah dan Luhan yang disebelah kanannya ada Tao.

"YO!KITA SAMBUT KRIS DAN CHANYEOL!"kata Hwang Chansung,semua orang (terutama para cewek)langsung teriak histeris.

Kalo Baekhyun sama Tao?

Jangan tanya,mereka udah naik diatas kursi.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOL SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Baekhyun sambil ngefocus SLRnya.

"KRIS GE!WO AI NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"Tao ngescreamnya ngalahin vokalis Dream Theather.

Lagu opening pun diganti dengan genre lagu Electro-pop,dan dua orang cowo yang KEREN ABIS keluar kaya model jalan di catwalk. Kris pun mulai ngerap duluan,jangan lupa aura "Charismatic Rapper" yang udah menguar-menguar,PANAS BROOOO! Tao udah mau buka baju(?).

"HEYYOO WASS—"Kris mulai ngerap,tapi langsung mangap.

"BANG KRIS NIKAHIN AKU BANG!"

"KRIS I WANT YOU. IN MY BED."

"AURA KRIS LEBIH CETAR MEMBAHANA DARIPADA AURA POLIGAMI EYANG SUBUR!"

"KEEP CALM AND LET KRIS FUCK YOU HARDER!"

Buset,itu teriakan apa slogan partai.

BAYANGIN AJA MEN PAS DIA MANGGUNG ITU UDAH PASANG BALIHO TULISANNYA "PILIH KRIS SEBAGAI SEME SEJATI,NOMOR 1 MEMBIMBING SEOUL DENGAN CINTA!"

"Ahhh~"Kris langsung tepar. Gasanggup dia liat azab Tuhan di dunia nyata.

"KRIS!"Tao langsung turun dari kursi dan mulai berlari secepat pandashield21 #lotauapayangauthormaksudkan naik dengan rusuhnya ke atas panggung sambil meluk Kris. Chanyeol mulutnya udah turun kebawah,kalo bisa sampe Sungai Han panjangnya.

Krik banget author.

"Mas Kris!bangun mas!jangan tinggalin aku!"Tao ngegoncangin Kris secara membabi buta,bukannya nngelus-ngelus kepalanya sambil tahlilan.

Aduh,ada acara Cinta Fitri season 19061998.

Tao gapeduli,yang jelas Kris pingsan dengan muka 'bitch please'nya. Langsung aja Tao ngangkat Kris dan lari kearah UK,penonton udah pasang derp face dari tadi.

Kisah Kromeo dan Tajuliet yang tragis,hiks. Bersabarlah.

Hwang Chansung langsung (wah,berima!) naik keatas panggung, "Sorry banget buat kecelakaan yang ga elit tadi. Dimohon buat fansnya Kris JANGAN MASANG BALIHO ATAUPUN SLOGAN PARTAI!GUE ENVY TAU GA!"

Eh,ini anak malah curcol,sialan.

" !"bisik Baekhyun,D.O masih mangap liat kejadian yang menimpa abang tersayangnya.

"Ngapa?"

"Kayanya abanglu bakalan kena stroke pas sadar ntar."

"ALAMAK. NTAR GAADA YANG NGASIH GUE UANG JAJAN."

"INNALILLAHI WA INNALILLAHI ROJIUN.."Luhan malah ngucapin berduka cita,bangke.

"Njir,abang gue belum mati."

"Tapi koma."sambung Sehun.

TSAH.

D.O TELAK BANGET.

"Guys,kita lanjut aja acaranya!show your talent,Park Chanyeol!"teriak Chansung setelah move on dari envynya. Kali ini Baekhyun yang sarap. Berdiri sambil motoin si Canyol,sekalian aja mas motonya dari Eiffel biar greget.

Chanyeol langsung ngerap dengan suara seksinya dong,Baekhyun yang denger aja udah vertigo.

_**Oneureya gieoko bojimotan miracle  
Siljesanghwang deo isang mutjima kkuminyago  
Gidaryeo aetaewo sigani gakkawo  
Jinachigien oneulbameun deouk akkawo**_

"CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL FIGHTING!"teriak Baekhyun disela-sela ngambil foto,D.O udah ngurut dada aja kalo Baekhyun udah _overlimit_ kaya twitter. Semua orang enjoy ngikutin lagu yang dibawain sama Chanyeol,soalnya keren abis sih performancenya,tapi kalo ada Kris kayanya lebih menggelegar lagi. Siapa sih yang gakenal rapper paling berkarisma?

Lo gatau mereka?googling aja udah,gitu aja repot.

Setelah performance Chanyeol berakhir dan disambung dengan tepukan meriah (termasuk Baekhyun yang tepuk tangannya nyaring banget kaya alarm author)eh dia malah ngasih pesan.

"Buat seseorang yang lagi motion due dari atas kursi."kata Chanyeol sambil nunjuk Baekhyun yang masih over sambil megang SLRnya,semua orang langsung ngeliat,pada diem semua.

Baekhyun yang udah sadar cuman bisa senyum malu-malu aja terus turun,kembali normal. Halah.

"Yah!Byun Baekhyun,sebenernya gue perform ini sih buat elo. Lo mau ga jadi namjachingu gue?"kata Chanyeol yang masang pose 'oh-come-on-don't-be-a-liar-baby' Baekhyun diem kaya abis kesetrum,terus pipinya keluar pink-pink gitu(?)

"Y-ya deh,gue terima."

CIE.

CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MET YAH.

Semua penonton disitu langsung ngasih tepukan yang riuh untuk yang kedua kalinya,D.O langsung meluk Baekhyun.

"Selamat broh,longlast sama Yeollie yah!"D.O ngasih selamat,sedangkan Baekhyun cuman nyengir aja.

Duh cinta remaja,author diare dengernya. #foreveralonedetected

"Wah!sepertinya ada Love confession diantara Chanyeol-Baekhyun!selamat buat keduanya yah!"Victoria gak kalah heboh,jarang-jarang cuy ada yang langsung ngasih confess,biasanya dari text ataupun teleponan doang,paling banter vidchat.

(Di lain tempat….)

"Tao?"Kris udah mulai sadar,tapi matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Efek slogan biadab.

"Napa kak?"ucap Tao sambil ngasih air putih (yang udah dia jampi-jampi) ke Kris.

"Thanks ya udah nolong gue,kalo ga ngegembel gue disitu."Kris nyium pipi Tao.

NYIUM MEN,BELUM NYIPOK.

Tao langsung blushing,"E-eh,gapapa atuh kak."

Kris langsung benerin posisi badannya,sehingga Kris hadap-hadapan sama Tao. Taonya makin salting.

"Gue denger kok dari Dio kalo lo suka sama gue,sebelumnya sih gue sempet nolak soalnya lo masih kecil buat gue…"Kris salah confess,Tao udah hampir nangis.

"EH JANGAN NANGIS DE,KAN BELOM KAKA JELASIN."Kris gak nyante. Tao mem-pause kan airmatanya,ada airmata bisa di pause. ADA.

"Tapi setelah tindakan lo yang bawain gue kesini,kayanya lo pantes jadi pacar gue."Kris senyum manis. Tao udah mikir dia mimpi,buset tidurnya berapa jam?!

"Yakin kak?ntar kakak gengsi punya pacar lebih muda."Tao ragu,takutnya Kris pacarin dia cuman buat balas budi doang.

(yang namanya Budi,kayanya bersin tuh.)

"Engga kok,gue gak malu. Apalagi pacarin lo karena balas budi,gue suka samalo. Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?"Kris langsung megang tangan Tao. AWWWWWPUIHPUIH.

"M-mau kak."Tao nyembunyiin blushingnya yang bertransformasi dari pink menjadi merah maroon (?)

"Thanks,babe."Kris langsung nyium dahinya Tao.

(seorang cewek berkacamata yang diketahui ternyata author sedang bershower karena cowoknya diambil orang. Reinkarnasi panda pula.)

(Di luar,tepatnya di halaman sekolah…)

Acaranya masih berlangsung,dari rapping sampe debus. Dari drama malah nyanyi 'DEMI TUHAAAAAAAN DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN MATILAH KAU SUBUR!'.

Entah kenapa acara ini lebih pantas mirip acara simpedes BRI daripada acara annual sekolah.

D.O ngelirik jam tangannya,udah jam 6 sore tapi Kai belum manggung. MAUNYA ACARA INI APA.

D.O udah memasuki tahap akhir Kyuubi (?) dan siap meledak kaya bom atom. Tapi bom atom imut,cailah.

"Dio,thabar kek. Ntar lagi acara penutup,gue berani taruhan Kai bakalan manggung."Sehun ngasih peneguhan hati(?)sama D.O yang udah pasang muka 'tanpa-kai-aku-puingan-pesawat-sukhoi'.

"Kalo engga?"

"Beliin gue bir guineth,kalo engga tequila sama red wine."

BUJUG,ANAK INI UMURNYA BERAPAAN.

"Njir,yakin lo?"

"Iyalah,kalo iya beliin gue ya?"

"Hooh."D.O pun kembali stay calm,padahal dianya udah galau abis. Lebih galau dari author yang laptopnya sakaratul maut.

Namun..

Sesuatu terjadi…

Setelah adanya penyerangan dari Negara api,Katara dan Saka pun menemukan bongkahan es yang membentuk bola dengan sesosok lelaki yang melakukan meditasi.

Bukan itu deh,Victoria naik keatas panggung.

"Nah,sebagai penutup dari acar annual kali ini,kita panggil Kai!"Victoria nyambut pake suara lantang,kaya neriakin maling.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH KAI KAKANDAKU!"D.O udah kehilangan kesadaran. Apalagi liat penampilan Kai yang udah dimake up sama tata rias,ganteng banget mineeeeeeh.

"Ehm."Kai malah sok cool,maksudnya mau nenangin fans-fansnya. Tapi malah anarkis.

"Gue mau persembahin lagu ini buat seseorang,mau confess gue."ucap Kai kearah Victoria.

D.O udah galau abis dengernya,asal jangan ke Victoria aja deh.

Kalo Kai confess ke Victoria,D.O berani sumpah bakalan ngegantung dirinya ke pohon bambu deket rumah Mbak Imah,yang sebelahan sama rumah Pak Bejo. AIH SEDIHNYA DEN DITINGGAL UDA.

"Woohoo~emangnya siapa,Kai?"Victoria nanya balik,otomatis teriakan bakalan kedengaran lagi dong.

D.O nelen ludah,KAI MAU CONFESS SAMA SIAPA SIH OAO

"Do Kyung Soo. Gue pengen bilang kalo gue cinta sama lo. Sejak MOS gue udah ngincer lo,tapi karena elo terkenal sama kaya Kris,gue takut nanti kalo elo udah taken. Semoga aja lo dateng,soalnya gue gak liat lo dari tadi. Lo mau ga..jadi pacar gue?"Kai ngakuin perasaannya sambil masang senyum 6 jari,berbunga-bunga gituloh.

D.O cengo di tempat duduk. Gatau kenapa backsoundnya jadi lagu Katy Perry-Teenage Dream.

Mh,no. This is reality.

"KAI!GUE DATANG KOK!GUE JUGA SUKA SAMA LO!GUE MAU JADI PACAR LO!"teriak D.O dari tempat duduknya,Kai langsung sumringah dan mulai mainin lagu yang bakalan dia bawain.

_**As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me…**_

SIALAN.

INI KAN LAGUNYA JB.

D.O langsung hyper,jiwa beliebernya kumat. Astaghfirullah alazim ya Allah ya Rabb.

_**I'm under pressure,  
seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
smile on your face even though you feel like frowning  
But hey now, don't know girl we both know what to do**_

Kai turun dan langsung datengin D.O yang udah kaya cewe habis ditembak,malu-malu gajelas gitu. Kai ngulurin tangannya biar nnyanyi bareng gitu,eh D.O malah meluk Kai. Dasar ganjen.

Mic yang di pegang Kai pun diarahin kearah D.O,dia pun nyanyi dengan suara yang powerful tentunya. Lebih powerful daripada Adele.

_**But I will take my chances as long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me i'll be your platinum,  
i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold…**_

Baekhyun,Sehun dan Luhan cuman bisa senyum ngelihat D.O bahagia banget sama Kai. Lucky banget mereka,belum lagi Tao yang keluar dari UK sambil dirangkul sama Kris. Kayanya baru jadian deh,sama pula kaya orang ini berdua.

SADUR BANGET TRIPLE DATE.

Tao pun nyamperin mereka bertiga,sedangkan Kris ngikut tapi matanya ngelihat D.O lagi duet sama Kai di panggung,serasi banget.

"Cie,yang jadiaan~"kata Luhan,mereka bertiga plus Kris yang sadar di ciein cuman bisa ketawa renyah aja.

"Hahaha,Baekhyun sama D.O jadian juga ya de?"tanya Kris ke Luhan,yang ditanya cuman manggut-manggut antusias aja.

"Iya,bang Kris triple date nih!"

"ACIACIAAAAAAAAAAA"Tao cuman bisa nyembunyiin mukanya di dada Kris,manja banget seriusan.

Gak lama kemudian, D.O sama Kai turun dari panggung dan nyamperin makhluk-makhluk gajelas (?)sambil megang tangan Kai dong yaaa,so sweet banget ih. Muntaber.

"De,selamat yah yang jadian sama Kai."kata Kris sambil megang kepalanya D.O,Kai cuman bisa senyum aja liat kakak-beradik satu ini.

"Yoi,eh lo jadian sama Tao?jagain dia yah."

"Iyah."

Mereka pun ketawa bareng,sampe gak sadar kalau acara udah selesai. Kayanya hari itu hari paling membahagiakan gitu.

Kris ngelirik jamnya,udah pukul 7 malam.

"Udah malam nih,abang tinggalin kalian ya?soalnya pulang sama Chen. Babe,pulang duluan yah."kata Kris sambil wink kearah Tao,yang dapet wink cuman bisa senyum-senyum aja.

"See you there kak Kris!" Kris pun menjauh dan pergi kearah Chen dan temen-temennya yang lain.

"Nah,kami pulang duluan yah?"kata Tao,Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka pun mengangguk.

"Dio,pulang duluan yah…"kata Kai sambil nyium pipi D.O.

"Baekhyunnie,hati-hati dijalan yah."kata Chanyeol sambil nyium dahi Baekhyun.

HunHan cuman bisa senyum aja,dengan Luhan yang dirangkul sama Sehun.

Mereka pun berpisah,Kai dkk kearah kiri,HunHan sama BaekDo kearah kanan. Mereka pun menyalakan mobil masing-masing dan pulang kerumah,dengan perasaan 'lope-lope diudara' dong.

D.O ngebuka pintu rumahnya,diliatnya Kris lagi makan eksrim sambil nonton TV.

"Dio,abang ada usul."panggil Kris,D.O langsung jalan kearahnya,keponya lagi tinggi tingkat kota madya.

"Apaan?"

"Besok ade libur kan?kita ajak pacar kita buat main-main ke Villa gimana?"

"Boleh juga,jam berapa berangkatnya?"D.O senyum mesum,manatau bisa rated M sama Kai. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sadarlah kau,nakku.

"Jam 10 pagi aja,texting ya temen-temen kamu. Tadi abang udah nelepon Tao,dia setuju asal temennya ikut."

"Iya deh,yaudah Dio mandi dulu."jawab D.O sambil bergegas keatas,senyum pervert yang diwariskan dari abangnya(?)masih bertengger kaya burung di kandang.

'_Kayanya menarik nih.'_batinnya.

To Be Continued

A/N : HAIIIIII,maafin keterlambatan saya ngepublish fic ini,soalnya ngejar deadline buat ngerayain ultahnya Tao. Maafkan daku ;;A;;

Review ne! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Overacting Overload

Warning : : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRia and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

Summary : Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. CHAP 3 UPDATE! "Bibirnya bisa seksi kaya Syahrini,mah?"/ "Gatau aja,cetar gitu dianya. Ngefans gue sama gayanya,sesuatu."/ "BANGSAT BAEKHYUN CINTA MELINDA!" THE VACATION!

Check this out,happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(06.00 AM KST)

D.O kebangun.

Tumben setumbennya anak bungsu keluarga Wu ini bangun ditendang Kris dulu baru ngeh.

Maafkan kelancangan author karena membeberkan aib lelaki tampan bak KW 100 Malaikat Ridwan campuran Morgan SM*SH.

"Ugh,ini belum imsak kan.."itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapin D.O.

Gak lama kemudian,mukanya berubah menjadi derp.

"EH GUE BELOM PACKING!KAN HARI INI PERGINYA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minggu pagi pukul 10.00,Kris udah stand by sambil manasin mobil Fortuner punya bokapnya,rambutnya udah dipangkas jadi model titit gitu.

Bukan kok,maksudnya rambut Mohawk cuman dipakein bando gitu,mau direkrut jadi Cherrymen,pasangannya Cherrybelle. Tapi masih pre-debut.

Asli sumpah,Kris ganteng banget pagi ini. Karena author cinta mati sama dia jadinya Gary Sue gitu. (author malu-malu babi)

D.O tiba-tiba dateng,gatau kenapa kehadirannya sedikit aneh pagi ini. Biasanya itu anak bangunnya jam 2 siang kalo hari Minggu.

"Bang,udah nyiapin baju Dio?"D.O ngomong kaya gaada dosa,adik kecil berkarakteristik menarik.

"Udah,kita sekoper aja."Kris masih fokus sama kegiatan 'cuci-mobil-mode-cakep-ala-Kris',D.O cuman ber oh ria dan kembali ke habitatnya.

Maksudnya rumah besar Keluarga Wu,biar naik imejnya.

Pas dia balik kedalem,dia ngeliat ada satu koper besar sama tas jinjing yang lumayan lebar juga sih,kayanya buat snack gitu,soalnya Kris udah ke supermarket tadi pagi,engga jadi ke pajak pagi.

"Mbek,ini kaya mau merantau aja. Perasaan kampong gue bukan di Padang."D.O gak nyangka abangnya SANGAT HIPERBOLA DALAM BIDANG MAKANAN RINGAN.

D.O jahanam,dengan tega ngebuka tas jinjing itu dengan tempo yang sesingkatnya serta sesuai dengan asas-asas pancasila,gapake butir-butirnya.

Oke,tiba-tiba author mengenang masalalu suka remed pelajaran PPKN.

D.O cuman bisa diam tanpa kata dan membelalakkan matanya,cailah bahasanya baku bener.

Isi tas jinjing yang dibawa Kris :

**SNACK. Mulai dari Lays,Chitato,sampe makanan anak umur 3 tahun Promina Biskuit Bayi rasa Jeruk.**

**Peralatan mandi. Dari Sunsilk (setelah penyelidikan,itu merupakan shampoo Kris) Emeron (shampoo favoritenya D.O) sampe Durex. WADDAFWAK ITU ADA DUREX YANG KAYA GEL WARNA BIRU.** **Mengantisipasi jika Kris napsunya keluar membara mengalahkan Arya Wiguna untuk meraep Eyang Subur sambil kayang**.

**Kaset DVD**. **Mulai dari film Coklat Stroberi hingga American Pie. Eh bukan,maksudnya SAW sekalian Evil Dead. Sense of film nya Kris patut diacungi jari tengah.**

**Peralatan P3K**

**Serta….celana dalem cadangan merek Rider. **

D.O cuman bisa beristighfar dan berdoa agar abangnya diberikan hidayah olehNya,amin.

D.O langsung nutup tas jinjing yang telah direnggut keperawananannya(?) dan ngambil iPhone abangnya yang berada diatas meja nakas deket pintu,nyari nama Tao dan nelepon temennya Kai itu.

Aduh,ngomongin Kai jadi pengen pipis deh D.O.

"Halo?"kata D.O,kemudian terdengar suara Tao yang mirip sama Syahrini lagi ngikik.

"Dio?kenapa?"

"Ehehe,lo udah mandi?"

D.O,ini hari Minggu dan kalian mau pergi jalan-jalan. YAH PASTI UDAH MANDI LAH,MORGAN.

"Udah dong,btw napa lo?"

"Engga,gue nanya aja ini ngumpulnya dimana?"

"Dirumah Kai aja,tadi dia bilang kalo lo,gue,Baekhyun sama Luhan satu mobil. Kris,Kai,Chanyeol sama Sehun satu mobil,sesama uke dan seme."

"YAH PADAHAL GUE MAU MOJOK,BANGKE."

"Salahin deh pacar lu,sumpah pengen gontokin mukanya."

"Jangan dong,mahar dia berkurang ntar. Pacar gue itu mutumanikam,tau"

"Seingat gue Mutu itu singkatan Muka Tua. Btw see ya!"

D.O miris banget pacarnya dikatain muka tua.

Gak lama kemudian,Kris teriak.

"DIO!LO CEPET SIAP-SIAP!SI KAI SAMA YANG LAIN UDAH DATENG."

Aih,pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Pacar D.O dicerca pangeran pun datang dengan gagah perkasa.

Raden Kai Simatupang,bapaknya Batak emaknya Jawa,nice.

D.O langsung keluar dari ruang tamu dan lari kearah gerbang,diliatnya ada Kai,Chanyeol sama Sehun. Kai keliatan cool banget hari ini.

_Gue ga mimpi night stand sama Kai,kok dapet pengelihatan seseger ini._ D.O sumringah,apalagi pas Kai senyum ke dia. Kalo perlu D.O nyebur ke Ciliwung mah.

(Backsound : Craig David-Unbelievable)

Pas mobilnya Kai masuk,Kris kedalem ngambil sepatu. Kai sama yang lain udah keluar dari mobil.

D.O?

DIa lagi bermimpi.

Bukan,dia lagi cengo ngeliat KAI YANG HARI INI SESUATU BANGET. Kai malah meluk dia tiba-tiba.

"Aku kangen kamu loh,sorry ya gabisa semobil. Aku sama kakak kamu,gapapa kan?"kata Kai sambil ngehirup aroma D.O di ceruk lehernya.

Shiiit,pagi-pagi udah lovey-dovey.

"E-engga papa kok!nanti kan ketemu di villa,ehehehehe.."

"Yakin?takutnya kamu rindu banget sama aku."

PAKE AKU-KAMU LOH READERS. KALIAN HARUS TAU AUTHOR UDAH NGENES KENAPA KRIS GABISA BAHASA INDONESIA.

Abaikan curhatan author ini.

"Najes!"

Kai langsung ngelepas pelukannya,mukanya dibikin sedih gitu. D.O yang baru pertama kali diginiin langsung ga enak.

"Eh sorry loh,aku bercanda."

"Aku nagih ciuman kamu kalo udah arrived,kalo udah dicium aku ga bakalan ngambek lagi."

_DASAR SEME JAHANAM KAI BRENGSEK ANAK OM JUNSU JAHANAM,_maki D.O.

Tapi jujur aja deh,D.O emang pengen nyium Kai saat ini. Sok banget lu.

Kris yang udah siap-siap ngeluarin kopernya,ngasih tanda sama Kai supaya deketin dia. Kai langsung jalan cepat kearah Kris.

"Napa?"kata Kai,Kris naruh koper sama tas jinjingnya kedalam bagasi mobil yang baru dicucinya.

"Pake mobil gue aja kali,ga cukup sama bekal. Itu mobil sport bikin sesek kalo dimasukin barang-barang,ntar Baekhyun udah bawa mobil khusus koper-koper yang semobil sama dia."jelas Kris. Kai langsung balik terus nyuruh Chanyeol sama Sehun buat naruh tas mereka kedalam bagasi mobil Kris. Setelah mobil Kris keluar dari gerbang,mobil Kai dimasukin kedalem garasi,beberapa menit kemudian mobilnya Baekhyun dateng dengan Luhan dan Tao didalamnya,D.O pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Kris ngetuk pintu kaca Baekhyun.

"De,kalian duluan aja,ntar kami nyusul."kata Kris,Baekhyun cuman anggukin kepalanya.

Mobil Baekhyun pun melaju,yang disusul Kris sepuluh menit kemudian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Didalam mobil Baekhyun)

"Di,abang lo bawa apaan aja?"kata Baekhyun yang masih nyante dengan nyetirnya,D.O yang tadi ngeliatin jalan langsung masang muka malay. Durex tadi bikin dia penasaran,apa faedahnya SEORANG KRIS MEMBAWA DURES SEDANGKAN DIA ANGGOTA ROHIS BUAT UNIVERSITASNYA.

"Koper isinya baju gue sama Kris,sekalian tas jinjing buat snack,sekalian…."D.O mengantung omongannya,otomatis Tao sama Sehun yang lagi main iPad langsung natap kearah D.O,sampe Baekhyun natap D.O dari kaca mobilnya.

"Sama apaan?"tanya Tao.

"…..Durex,yang mirip gel warna biru."

Keadaan langsung hening,para uke merasakan sesuatu yang dibawah patut diselamatkan.

"…..Gue gaberani mojok sama Kris tar malem."Tao nyeletuk duluan.

"Kayanya gue harus keep in eye sama Luhan."

"Chanyeol mau apain gue ya.."

"Semoga aja Kai ga kerasukan setan cabul."kata D.O,yang lain cuman bisa mengiyakan. Mereka masih SMA coy,meskipun seks udah biasa jaman sekarang,tapi kalo ngejaga kan gapapa.

"Tapi gue yakin kok,Kris sama yang lain ga kaya gitu. Palingan cuman bikin kissmark aja,soalnya setau gue Kris gapernah drunk ataupun chilling di diskotik sama temen-temennya."D.O ngebela abangnya,yah kalaupun ngomong jujur emang si Kris gak pernah macem-macem.

"Iya,lagian Chanyeol sama Kai juga gapernah begituan."

"Sehun gapernah ngebobolin gue,nyosor gue pake bibirnya sering."

"Bibirnya bisa seksi kaya Syahrini,mah?"tiba tiba statement Tao bikin suasana yag tadi aman malah belok kiri nyasar kepentok jadi absurd.

"Sejak kapan lo suka sama Syahrini?"D.O nyelidik si Tao,eh yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum gajelas.

"Gatau aja,cetar gitu dianya. Ngefans gue sama gayanya,sesuatu."

NGEFANS GUE.

NGEFANS GUE SAMA GAYANYA.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA"suara rakyat pun membahana.

"Sialan!kok pada ketawa sih lo?!"Tao protes ngeliat temennya ngelece,secara sebagai fans fanatic ga seneng dong.

"Buset ganteng-ganteng seleranya masteng!"kata Luhan sambil ngusap matanya yang berair karena nangis dibikin confessnya Tao.

"Sekalian aja lo ngefans sama yang nyanyi Satu Jam Saja!"kata D.O ganyante,Tao yang tadinya ngambek malah ngakak. Aneh bener.

"Bek!ada lagunya kaga?"Tao nanya ke Baekhyun,eh Baekhyun malah muter lagu di iPodnya.

…Hening.

"ANJING INI KAN LAGUNYA!"

"BANGSAT BAEKHYUN CINTA MELINDA!"

"GUE MASIH PERJAKA!"

"SELERA BAEKHYUN KAYA ABANG BECAK!"

"WALAAAU CHEEEENTHAAAA KHEEETAAAA SEMENTHARAAAAA~AQOOOOOO MHERASAAAA BHAHAGHEAAAAAA~"Baekhyun malah dangdutan.

Fakta baru.

Byun Baekhyun bin Mahruzar seorang fans Melinda.

Huang Zi Tao bin Rahmat seorang fans Syahrini.

Temennya D.O emang gitu,kalo ga waras ya epilepsi.

"CHENTAAAAA SATHUUU MALAAAAAAM OOOOH INDAHNNYAAAAAAA"D.O ngasih penghayatan di "OH" nya tadi,jadi para readers bisa membayangkan suaranya.

Bukan seksi kok suaranya,kaya ngeden.

"CHENTAAAA SATHUUU MALAM BUATQOOOOO MELAYAAAAAANG~~~"Tao malah nyambung,Sehun udah joget-joget dari tadi.

Kemudian,lagu di shuffle.

Para uke dibelakang siap menerkam. RAWR.

SATU JAM SAJA,OH INDAHNYA.

SATU JAM SAJA,BUAT KU MELAYANG.

SIALAN.

Bisa kita lihat apa ekspresi mereka.

Baekhyun : Karena dia nyetir,dia cuman bisa menghayati aja. Menghayati sesuatu yang menjurus ke arah aktivitas malam hari.

Tao : Udah joget campuran Dewi Persik campur Inul ditambah Annisa Bahar.

Sehun : Udah nepukin pantat,gatau maksudnya apa.

D.O : Udah buka baju,sebenernya sempak juga mau dibuka. Cuman nyadar karena ada temennya,gengsi dong.

Entah kenapa mereka menjadi gila karena gak semobil sama pacar-pacar mereka.

#PrayForUke #DoKyungsooStayStrong #OhSehunStayStrong #HuangZiTaoSyahriniLoversStayStrong #ByunBaekhyunPecintaMelindaStayStrong

Semoga mereka berada ditempat yang layak,amin ya rabbal alamin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Didalam mobil Kris)

"Kak,yakin nih bawa kaset Saw?"tanya Kai. Sehun sama Chanyeol masih bercengkrama dengan Playlist di HP mereka.

"Iya dong,gamungkin kita raep mereka,hahahaha."Kris tumben alim.

"Hahaha ya engga dong,btw kakak suka sama Tao?"tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Kris yang denger pertanyaan Kai agak blushing,CAILAH PAS SAMA GUE GAPERNAH LO BLUSHING ;;A;; /dilempar

"Bukan suka tapi saying,hahahaha. Dia kind banget sama gue. Kalo lo suka sama Dio?"

"Kan udah gue bilang,udah diincer pas MOS."Kai ngekeh,jaga imej didepan kakak ipar.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA DIO ADA CHARMINGNYA YA?LO HARUS TAU NTAR KELAKUAN DIA ASLI GIMANA!"Kris ngakak denger karena si Kai ngomongnya polos banget,yah maklum lah masih pemula.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Dia itu kebo,tukang omel,tukang ngigo."

"Engga papa,cinta gue mah."

"Hahahahah cailah bahasa lo."

"Btw,kakak suka sama band apaan?"Kai nanyain,soalnya selama perjalan KRIS MUTER LAGU YANG ANEH-ANEH. Dari dubsteb hingga lagu DEBU,sekalian aja Butiran Sukhoi diputer di mobilnya.

"Gue?Soneta Band."Kris ngomong mantep.

Sedangkan yang nanya cengo pake zoom kaya difilm Indosiar. Masih untung si D.O doyannya JB.

Setidaknya,omongan para seme ini lebih mengarah ke masa depan. Perjalanan kearah villa yang memakan waktu kayanya ga terasa kalo dihabisin buat ngoceh teruuus. Asal jangan ngomongin American Pie aja.

Untuk para seme yang membaca fic ini,dihimbau agar mengikuti mereka.

Tapi,apakah tujuan Kris membawa Durex?

Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka arrived di villa?

Kegilaan apa lagi yang bakalan mereka lakuin untuk menghabiskan tiga hari liburan?

To Be Continued

A/N : Halo semuaaaa maafkan saya karena terlambat update,soalnya lappie saya sekarat QAQ /syahdu and lotsa lurv buat yang ngereview ataupun ngasih kritikan,suer membangun banget 8D /bows

Anywaaaay,review yaaa! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Oveacting Overload

Warning : : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRia and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

Summary : Holiday is coming!gimana serunya D.O dkk ngehabisin liburan?HYAKUMONOGATARI KAIDENKAI,LEBIH BAIK BACA DIMALAM HARI!NEW CHAPTER UPDATE!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Para uke kita udah terkulai lemah tak berdaya.

Bukan karena diraep maupun di bobolin sendiri.

"Njir,gue lemes…."kata D.O sambil nyari bajunya yang udah melayang gatau kemana,ke planet mungkin.

"Baekhyun bebek emang gitu,bisa-bisanya buat kita menderita."Luhan yang CUKUP NORMAL ketika dangdutan maut tadi udah ngerasain efeknya.

KAMU KITA TIGA JAM DANGDUTAN CAMPUR POLEDANCING CAMPUR NGEBOR GAK CAPEK APA.

Author membela,karena author ga tega /ewh

"Baekhyun."Tao yang anarkis pas dangdutan tadi mulai angkat bicara,kalau angkat pantat engga bisa,gak sanggup.

"Apa?"Baekhyun jawabnya enteng banget. EH INI ANAK GAADA DOSA NGOMONG GITU.

"Lo tau brengsek kaga?"Tao udah dzikir dalam hati supaya gak melakukan hal asusila(?)sama Baekhyun.

"Tau,itu lo kan?"

Gimana mau ngekik,dianya udah bales.

Tao mingkem,udah gagal sih.

Ketiga pria dibelakang Baekhyun udah pasang death-glare warisan,gara-gara dangdutan itu mobil hampir kebalik.

SERIUSAN AJA DEH,ITU MOBIL BAEKHYUN NGELIPIR KAYA PISANG GORENG.

(Flashback)

"DASAR KAU KEONG RACUUUUUN~"D.O yang lagi kalut-kalutnya malah makin gila,perasaan dia yang sok alim. Jangan dangdutan kalo lagi jalan jauh,ntar melipir loh.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~"Tao sama Baekhyun jadi backsoundnya,Luhan gamungkin ikutan,dia maem permen,

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~"

Kan gamungkin gitu suaranya,kaya suara kipas angin.

D.O ngelancarin aksinya,dia ngebuka baju terus nari goyang itik,buset deh sampe abang-abang supir angkot ngeliatin.

GIMANA GAK KHILAF,SI D.O TERLALU SEKSI SIH.

"BARU KENAL UDAH NGAJAK TIDUUUUR~"Tao yang tadi masih mengumpulkan chakra akhirnya meledak juga.

Kalau anda mau lulus test,jangan pake Salemba Group,pake aja Do Kyungsoo.

"DASAR KAU KEONG RACUUUN~"

"BARU KENAL UDAH NGAJAK TIDUUUR~"

Asik bener ini bocah.

"KAU RAYU DIRIKUUUUUH~"Luhan kepincut sama setan-setan ini (Red : Tao & D.O) Langsung ngebor pake pantat,kalo bisa D.O sama Tao kalah bohay deh.

"KAU GODA DIRIKUUUUUUH~"Baekhyun yang dari tadi udah kerasukan setan apa namanya nyambung,kaya kasidahan versi remaja,mana matanya merem-merem.

Ngapain dia?mikirin yadong kali.

Eh engga.

Menghayati lagu aja kok.

"KAU COLEK DI-"

"BEK AWAS ADA TUKANG ODONG-ODONG!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

BRAKK!

ADOH!

MAAP BANG!

PARIT ITU WOY!

AAAAAAAKKKKH!

Mobilnya Baekhyun yang melesat kaya Innova Afriani ngelipir nabrak tukang odong-odong,tapi ga jadi,malah nyangkut di parit.

Bagaimana dengan abang odong-odong?

Dia terkulai tak berdaya /eh maksudnya cengo.

(End of flashback)

"Sumpah kalo Luhan gak ngasih peringatan gue yakin kita bablas di parit."kata D.O sambil pouting sama Baekhyun,yang bersalah di situ cuman senyum-senyum gaje aja.

"Udah jangan marah,ntar lagi sampe kan,Di?"

"Ho'oh."

Mobil mereka pun belok ke kiri,villa D.O udah nampak duluan,suasanya teduuuh banget,soalnya berawan. Enak banget kalau main diluar,kaya raep-raepan di hutan.

Kamu gabakal diraep sama cowo kamu,sama gorilla iya. Pasti sakit tuh.

"Itu villa lo?"kata Tao yang udah mulai waras karena mikir Kris bakalan menyambutnya dengan kasih dan cinta.

Padahal Kris minta bantuin ngangkat koper,u know that Tao has a big muscle. /dor

Engga deng.

"Iyaah,kayanya abang gue udah nyampe deh."kata D.O sambil ngecek hpnya,Baekhyun rada malu perkara abang odong-odong tadi.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang menguras tenaga,bathin,duit,kehormatan(?)mereka nyampe juga.

Alhamdulillah ya Allah,kami bersyukur.

Mobil Baekhyun pun berenti dibelakang mobil Kris,diliat mereka para pacar udah standby,tapi koper belum dimasukin. Mungkin sekalian punya mereka.

D.O pun keluar,disusul sama Tao dan Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun ngambil koper mereka di bagasi belakang,teman yang baik budi.

Namun…

Chanyeol nyamperin Baekhyun,bantuin ceritanya. Aih.

"Sini,aku bantuin."kata Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Baekhyun,sebenernya Baekhyun gamau (karena gengsi) tapi pasrah karena bawaan mereka berat banget,kaya mau kabur.

"Yakin?"

"Ya ampun,kamu itu ya ga percayaan banget. Ntar kamu capek loh,sini kopernya."

Byun Baekhyun,pride kamu dipertaruhkan.

_Padahal gue udah songong gue sanggup ngangkat koper anak-anak bangke ini_. Baekhyun ngeliat kearah D.O,Luhan sama Tao yang ngakak ngeliat dia.

Oh goddamnit,for the god of sake,I won't do this anymore.

"Yaudah,tapi lain kali aku aja yang bawa ini semua."kata Baekhyun. Harga dirinya udah setara sama uang dua ribu dihadapan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol pun langsung ngambil dua koper,tapi pas mau kedepan eh dianya nyium pipi Baekhyun.

"Cakep kamu hari ini,love you."

Baekhyun ngerasa dirinya lebih kuat dibandingin sama Ade Rai ataupun penyanyi lagu Astuti. Dia lari kedepan ngelewatin Chanyeol,gatau kenapa.

Antara malu dengan sok kuat,kira-kira gitu deh.

"ACIAAAA YANG DIBANTU PACARNYAAAAAH~"ejek Luhan yang dirangkul sama Sehun,sedangkan yang lain ngakak aja. Satu hari membully Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat langka,kaya makan daging Pterodactyl gulai.

"Gapapa dong~kan pacar harus membantuuu~"Chanyeol ngebales ejekan Luhan,Baekhyun senyum-senyum mesem aja.

"Sekalian aja lu bawa itu dua koper lagi kalo mau bantu pacarlu."

"Engg,kaga deh. Ntar gue pingsan."

ANJRIT CHANYEOL KOK GITU SAMA BAEKHYUN,HAH.

Baekhyun mau nangis dengernya,tapi Chanyeol udah ngerasa kalo Baekhyun udah mau mewek tapi mah dia diem aja. Kayanya mau ngasih sesuatu,sempak malam pertama mungkin.

Kris yang udah ngeluarin koper sama tas jinjingnya pun langsung nyuruh Kai sama Sehun buat bawa koper mereka sama Chanyeol,mereka berdelapan pun jalan kearah gerbang.

Tapi kehenti.

"DUREX GUE MANA."kata Kris,yang lain diem.

DUREX.

D-U-R-E-X.

SEJENIS BUAH /engga.

"K-kakak bawa Durex?!"kata Luhan,Kris malah ngangguk.

"Bukan buat apa-apa kok."katanya sambil ngebuka tas jinjing yang udah diliat duluan sama D.O,ngambil Durex yang terbaring cakep,buka tubenya terus itu gel di sapuin ke kunci gerbang. Pas dimasukin ke lubang kunci,eh kebuka.

KINI KITA TAHU JAWABANNYA.

**DUREX MEMBANTU UNTUK KUNCI YANG MACET.**

JDERR.

"HAHAHAHAH KALIAN KIRA GUE PERVERT APA?!NI BUAT BANTUIN KUNCI SUPAYA BISA MASUK SOALNYA AGAK MACET,BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kris ngakak liat ekspresi mereka yang udah mirip orang kesambet,bengong kaya Patrick kalo dodolnya kumat.

"Sialan,pake minyak juga bisa kali."kata D.O,Kris cuman pasang pose 'suka-gue-dong-masbuloh?'

Mari kita lupakan masalah Durex,sepertinya para cowo-cowo udah hampir sekarat karena capek.

Apalagi anggotanya D.O,nyawa hampir melayang gara-gara abang odong-odong.

Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam,villa D.O itu lebar banget,tapi kesannya alami gitu soalnya banyak hiasan-hiasan pohon sama batu alamnya. Baekhyun,Tao,Luhan,D.O ngambil ruangan diatas,sedangkan Kris,Sehun,Kai,Chanyeol dibawah,mereka pun masuk ke ruangan dan istirahat karena acara bakalan dilaksain ntar malem XDDD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Malam harinya…)

Anak-anak udah pada duduk di teras belakang villa,suasananya sejuk banget karena langsung nghadep ke gunung (apalagi kalo sunset,widih.)semua makanan udah disikat semua. Lebih heboh daripada lomba makan kerupuk antar komplek.

Ceritanya nih,mereka duduk ngikutin letter O,ditengahnya ada lilin(karena suasananya gelap banget)ceritanya Kris dkk mau bikin **Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai**

All of the readers,kalian tau ga?

_Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai,also known as "Ghost Story."_

TSAAAH.

Bad news bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao. Karena dia phobia sama hantu,tapi untung aja Kris duduk disebelah dia.

Suasananya hening banget,dinginnya menusuk kalbu,kau datang dan pergi oh begitu saja~

Kok nyanyi Letto.

"Jadi.."D.O ngecilin volumenya,kaya Feni Rose gitu,semua udah pada deg-degan + kalut + galau = takut.

"Siapa yang mulai?"kata Kai yang ngerangkul D.O,mereka rangkul-rangkulan soalnya jaket mereka gak sanggup nahan udara dingin.

Pake aja pakaian astronot,biar ga dingin.

Ebuset author mau bunuh mereka itu namanya.

"Gue."kata Baekhyun,semua yang disitu pada ngeliatin dia. Yakin aja cerita duluan.

"Leggo."

Bakhyun pun narik nafas dan mulai cerita. "Pas gue jalan-jalan ke Indonesia,terutama di Bali-"

"Iya tau gue yang ada puri-puri itu"D.O motong,langsung Kai melotot. Eww.

Baekhyun ngulang ceritanya lagi,"Gue sama yang lain nginap di hotel yang deket sama Pantai Kuta,jadi pas malem-malem gue nyuci muka.."dia gantungin suaranya.

Semua orang disitu pada penasaran,termasuk author.

"Gue liat ada bola api terbang-terbang!"

"ITUMAH SI ZUKO LAWANNYA AVATAR!"

"KAMPRET MANA ADA GITUAN TAHUN SEGONO!"

"ITU MUNGKIN GAS ELPIJI!"

"KOK JADI ANEH GINI THIH.."

Baekhyun selamat!cerita kamu gagal.

D.O yang ikutan ngerusuh karena (takut) pura-pura berani,sedangkan Kris cuman bisa cengo liat adeknya.

"Okay next!"kaya Indonesian Idol aja.

"GUAAAAAAAAAA"Luhan angkat suara,semua pun hening. Luhan pun senyum,kayanya bakalan serem.

"Nah,ini ceritanya baru-baru aja sih,di sekolah kita."ucapnya selo.

APA.

DI SEKOLAH.

ADA HANTU DI SEKOLAH.

"SERIUS DEH LO!"Tao yang udah takut banget langsung dipeluk sama Kris,dasar bikin gue cemburu aja.

(kemudian author dipancung)

"Iya,kalo ga salah sekitar tiga hari yang lalu gitu deh.."

D.O langsung pucet,Kai ngeliat mukanya langsung prihatin.

"Gapapa kan?"tanya Kai lembut,D.O cuman senyum aja.

"Teruth?"

"Jadi pas gue ke ruang BP ngambil berkas black-list anak kelas lain,gue denger ada suara cewe nyanyi gitu."Luhan jelasin pake keringat dingin,untung ga pake bau.

"Nyanyi?"

"Hooh,nyanyi lagu Belanda."

Semua orang disitu langsung ngerasain hawa engga enak,kaya baru susu basi /eh bukan,agak canggung gitu jadinya.

"Wong Londo.."kata Kris,Luhan manggut,dia pun nerusin ceritanya

"Suaranya makin deket,terus gue ikutin deh suaranya."

"Then?"

"Ternyata…."

"LO GAUSAH SOK MISTERIUS DEH!LO BUKAN ANONYMOUS!"

"BEB CEPETAN GABITHA HIH!"

"DEK,JANGAN DIGANTUNG. KAMU BUKAN TUKANG PHP."

Semuannya ngeliatin Kris,krik.

"LUHAN ASU GABISA CEPETAN."

"Ternyata itu Kak Ani kantin,kantor BP kan didepan kantin,meheheh.."Luhan ngeakhirin ceritanya. Semuanya diam plus muka cengo pake zoom.

WOOOOOO GARING BANGET LO.

RUSUH.

PECAH LO PECAAAAH - ini author yang protes.

"Come on guys,gaada cerita yang serem?"kata D.O,puih.

"Alah,perasaan pas si Bebek cerita lo udah rusuh deh. Bilang aja takut."Chanyeol yang dari tadi diem ngebante D.O,mampuuuuush.

D.O nutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Tao ngambil ancang-ancang buat .

"G-gue mau cerita soal kejadian yang gue alamin pas di G-guangzhou.."dia gugup,for the first time dia cerita hantu.

GIVE AN APPLAUSE DONG.

"Iya,lo gadateng seminggu."kata Chanyeol ngeyakinin,semuanya kembali pada fase pertama,yaitu was-was.

"Iya,jadi gini..gue kan tinggal di rumah nenek gue,jauh banget dari kota,makan waktu kira-kira dua jam lebihlah."kata Tao,"Pas nyampe disana,lo tau guys rumah nenek gue itu perkampungan tapi ramai banget,tpi pas gue disana eh malah sepi gitu,kaya mereka urbanisasi."jelasnya,semua manggut-manggut.

Gak lama,Kai nanya.

"Gimana sama nenek lu?"

"Nenek gue sih ga kaya mereka,malah itu pintu rumah dibukain lebar-lebar."

"Oke,lanjut."

"So,gue nanya dong sama nenek gue apa yang terjadi,katanya sih ada arwah gentayangan."

Semua makin diem,Kris yang berani langsung ngeser tempat duduknya,lilin-lilin udah agak goyah ditiup angin.

ASLI HORRIBLE.

"Katanya yah,itu arwah dari orang yang digantung. So lidahnya keluar."

LIDAHNYA. KELUAR.

Author merinding ngetiknya.

"J-jadi kaya Leak gitu?"

"Iya…"Tao mengiyakan,Sehun langsung ciut.

"Jadi,gue gaberani keluar. Kadang denger suara aneh gitu,kata nenek gue dianya dateng."

"ANJRIT UDAHAN NAPA."kata D.O.

"Tao gausah dengerin Dio,cerita aja udah."

"GUE GAMAO!GUE DENGER PATRICK NGOMONG AJA UDAH MIMPI BURUK SAMPE NGOMPOL."D.O buka aib.

EEEEEEH NGOMPOL.

Tapi karena suasananya udah ngeri,gapeduli mereka.

"Terakhirnya gue pulang,tapi gue sampe sekarang takut. Makanya gue phobia."Tao ngakhirin ceritanya,cukup ngeri sih.

Kris angkat bicara mengenai topik ini,hajar aja bang.

"Lo harus tau Kwanghee University itu angker."

"Serius?perasaan itu uni tempatnya cozy deh."Kai gapercaya,Kris ngangguk.

"Iya,tapi lo tau dong pohon besar di deket lapangan. Itu ada penghuninya."

KENAPA KOK SEREM JADINYA.

"Perasaan ini fic humor loh."kata D.O sambil mukul kepala seorang cewek yang lagi ngetik dalam keadaan gelap karena udah malam.

"Engga papa,mempergaul suasana."kata seorang cewek yang ternyata author itu sendiri.

"Jadi pas tiga minggu yang lalu,gue sibuk ngurus event annual itu. So gue pulangnya larut banget,Chen sama Xiumin udah pulang karena mereka cuman ngurus hal-hal kaya undangan."Kris natap D.O sama yang lain serius,membuat suasananya makin berat,seberat gajah.

Bukan,seberat author.

"Terus bang?"

"Mobil gue kan diparkirin di deket pohon itu,pas gue buka pintu mobil perasaan gue ga enak…"Kris agak pucat,kayanya ada astonishing things happen.

"Terus?"

"Karena gue gapercaya sama gituan,gue langsung masuk. Tapi pas gue muter arah ke gerbang…"

"H-hak."D.O tercekat.

"ADA KUNTILANAK NEMPEL DI KACA MOBIL DEPAN GUE!"teriak Kris,kontan D.O sama Tao kabur kedalem,yang lain langsung ngacir.

Antara latah dengan takut,no one knows.

Akhirnya,mereka ngumpul di ruang tengah yang lebih hangat. Setidaknya suasananya gak seserem diluar.

SIAPA YANG MAU CERITA HANTU DEKET HUTAN. CERITA YADONG BOLEH KALI.

Engga kok,author alim. Buktinya tau fungsi Durex.

"Kak!ceritanya nyeremin!"kata Sehun,Kris cuman pasang senyum horror aja.

"Gue lanjutin nih?"

"Bentar."kata D.O,dia ngerangkul Kai,yang di di rangkul senyum mupeng. Sialan.

Kris pun langsung meluk Tao,karena yaaaaah dia phobia.

Kalo gitu author phobia juga deh.

Envy ah.

"Gue sontak ngerem,asli gue liat mukanya mirip Kuchisake-Onna."jelas Kris,semuanya langsung pucet.

Chanyeol aka Happy Virus udah mingkem,gatau kenapa virusnya engga laku.

Luhan udah hampir stress.

Sehun udah dzikir.

Baekhyun udah kayang (?)

Tao?dia nyaman aja wong dipeluk sang ayang.

D.O?masih takut tapi agak mendingan karena ngerangkul Kai.

Author udah merinding dirumah suara anjing gak berenti-berenti. I LOST MAH MINDDDHHH~~~

"Terus,gue baca al-Fatihah,dianya malah smirk,gue agak jiper saat itu juga. Terakhir pas gue bante pake Ayat Kursi,eh dianya hilang. Disitu gue baru ngebut."kata Kris ngeakhirin ceritanya. Semuanya tepuk tangan.

"Btw,ada lagi yang belum?"kata Luhan,beberapa orang tunjuk tangan.

Mereka itu Sehun,D.O,Kai sama Chanyeol.

"Dek,lo certain aja kejadian pas kita ke Mesjid itu."kata Kris,D.O langsung kaget.

"EMOH!"

"Emang cerita apaan kak?"

"Dio yang tau,kakak bantuin dia kabur aja."

"Dii~ayo dong ceritaaa~"kata Chanyeol,mau gamau dong D.O cerita.

Semoga aja dia gak koleps.

"Gini…pas gue ke mesjid waktu itu…ada pohon pisang."

"Hooh?"

"Ada yang suitin gue sama abang gue,pas gue liat Pocong."

Buset aja,D.O ngomong jelas banget.

DIMANA KESAN SEREMNYA.

"Mukanya gimana?"

"Pucet,Berdarah,NGERI BANGET."D.O mendramatisir ceritanya.

"….."Chanyeol ngebayangin,langsung pucet.

"Fuck,chanyeol pertanyaan lo gak enak."kata cowok yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

"Gue gabisa gerak disaat itu juga,terakhirnya abang gue yang narik gue terus lari ngebut ke mesjid. Fin."kata D.O gapake acara gantung-menggantung kata.

Bukan mengantung hati Kai,ASTUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Eh,

"Kai,lo ga cerita?"kata Kris nyenggol bahu Kai,yang dari tadi diem natap kearah jendela.

"Eh?"katanya,yang lain langsung natap horror.

"Sorry,tadi gue liat arwah yang diceritain Tao itu…dia ngikutin kita."ternyata Kai punya sixth sense.

KAI,STATEMENT KAMU SUKSES BIKIN MEREKA MAU PIPIS. CONGRATS!

"Serius dong.."D.O langsung meluk Kai erat.

"Iya,dia masih ngeliatin kita. Katanya dia mau denger ceritanya sampai habis. Terus dia hilang."

"O-oke,kita anggap cerita Kai selesai."Kris gentian gugup,abang D.O gugup men. TUNANGAN GUE GUGUP WOY.

"Gue,path waktu itu liat anak anak di halaman rumah gue. Anak-anaknya mirip Toshio di JU ON,Gue langsung kabur,thoalnya seremin banget siang-siang."jelas Sehun,semuanya makin takut.

ACARA DIPERCEPAAAAAT.

Karena statement Kai tadi bikin suasana yang rencana mau dilawakin malah nyeremin abis daripada nyokapnya author kalo marah.

"Gue sih gabisa cerita,soalnya gue keburu down denger cerita Kai…tapi gue udah ngerasa ga enak dari tadi,bawaan gue mau kabur aja."kata Chanyeol sambil meluk Baekhyun yang udah stress,bawaannya pengen pulang.

Kaya diterror.

Bayangin aja malem-malem dapet statement kaya gitu.

Terkecuali lo tipe orang pemberani.

"Tapi-"

TSSH.

Lampu mati.

Semuanya langsung siaga,Krislangsung ngidupin senter yang ada disebelahnya,semuanya pada drop termasuk Kai,

"_Rúguǒ nǐ hàipà, bù shuō zhèyàng de shìqíng."_tiba-tiba suara berat yang menggema,asalnya dari jendela yang ditunjuk Kai.

Pas kris ngarahin senternya…

Muka hancur dengan lidah yang menjulur tepat sekali berada didepan mereka,sambil tersenyum.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

Mereka pun pingsan,arwah tersebut mematikan senter dan menghilang bersama kepulan asap hitam.

Have a nice dream,boys.

To Be Continued

A/N : Hello guys!sorry banget kalo saya nambahin bumbu horror,gatau kenapa kedorong aja karena semalem ngedor cerita hantu bareng keluarga. By the way arwah yang Tao jelasin itu emang beneran ada loh,kalo gasalah dia itu arwah orang-orang yang dihukum gantung,sorry banget saya lupa namanya T.T

And then, kalimat yang diucapin si arwah itu artinya "kalau kalian takut,jangan cerita hal yang seperti itu." CMIIW yah!XD

Anyway,thanks for reading,keep follows and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Overacting Overload

Warning : : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRia and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

Summary : Hyakumonogatari Kaidenkai udah berakhir,gimana serunya aktivitas The Boys hari ini?masih trauma karena semalam?FAST UPDATE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kris kebangun,sumpah tadi malem nightmare yang paling hancur yang pernah dia alamin. Dia udah sering dikejar bencong,homo,maupun hansip.

Tapi tadi malem Kris berani ngutuk kalo dia agak takut.

AYOLAH KRIS,DIMANA KEPERJAKAANMU?

EH ENGGA,DIMANA KEBERANIANMU?!

"Sialan banget,nyesel jadinya…"kata Kris sambil ngeliat Luhan,Sehun,Kai,Tao yang masih tidur,emang sih masih jam 06.00 KST,pagi bangeeeet.

Sebenernya gak pagi banget,pagi aja.

Kris pun bangkit dari ruang tamu terus ngabur ke dapur.

Mau sarapan,sebenernya mau jogging tapi takut.

"Eh abang,udah bangun?"kata D.O yang masak sup ayam,disebelahnya ada Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol duduk-duduk aja dimeja makan.

"Ha'ah,kalian kok cepet banget bangunnya?"

"Iya,tadi shubuhan. Abang sih lama banget bangunnya."

Tuhkan,alim banget cowo-cowo kita,

"Soalnya gue masih shock sih,itu hantu nongolnya didepan gue."

"Mukalo mirip anak esde yang iklan Mie Sedaap itu loh.."D.O ngonfess,pagi-pagi ngekik orang enak tuh.

"AYAMQOOOOO MANAAAH?!"

"INI,NENEK BIKIN SUP."

"THEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHH!"

Kris,yang terhina hanya bisa mangap liat ketiga makhluk berkingdom Animali tersebut.

Entah belum divaksin atau diracunin biar normal. Pake Force Magic gak ampuh sih,ampuhnya pake Sofell.

Ituloh,sejenis coklat.

"Bang,"kata D.O ngelirik Kris yang udah normal dari mangapnya,dia sekarang lagi duduk sama Chanyeol /cailah slash

"Opo?"

"Bangunin yang lain,kita sarapan dulu. Ntar sore kita pulang."Kris pun langsung bangkit dan menuju kearah Luhan,Sehun,Kai,Tao yang masih bikin film di alam baka /eh alam mimpi.

Quartet Unyu Cepirit Gahul in Wonderland.

Kira-kira gitu judul filmnya,dengan Author sebagai kamasutra. /ini maksudnya apasih

Kris pun bangunin keempat cowo tampan dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan!

KEJAMNYA NGALAHIN ADOLF HITLER MAIN JUDI!

"JONGOOOOOOOOOONG BANGUN LU UDAH IMSAK!"Kris dengan HEROnya nendang pantat kecintaan adenya,kemudian suara cempreng ngelengking dari arah dapur.

"LO APAIN COWO GUE MAS RIS!"

"Eeeh.."Kris nyadar itu Kai,mau gamau deh dia bangunin Kai dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saying /hek. Dendam kali yak arena denger statement Kai bikin merana.

Tolonglah sayang lepaskan rantai cintamu,sungguh aku tak berdaya.

Puisi author cheesynya ngalahin Khalil Gibran,AZEEEEKH.

"Kai!bangun!"kata Kris sambil nendang pantatnya lagi,yang dibangunin langsung kejang.

Iya aja ditendangin pagi-pagi.

"K-kak..eunghh~kita kan ga puasa.."kata Kai,eeeh ini anak ngigo apa dakwah.

"Emang kaga -_-" maksud gue kita sarapan dolo,ntar siang kita mau pulang."Kris sweatdrop ngeliat Kai yang telminya lebih parah daripada adenya sendiri.

Kris,dengan ikhtiar dan berdoa saya yakin kamu bisa ngalahin kasus kamu dengan Melinda Dee.

Gatau deh sinkronnya dimana,author galau sih.

"Unghh,iya.."Kai pun bangkit dan jalan kearah dapur,jalannya antara dibobolin sama keinjek beling.

Sumpah kelakuan anak-anak ini gaada yang beres.

Sehun yang udah bangun karena denger konflik Kai-Kris langsung bangunin Luhan,maksudnya biar ga disemprot.

Lo tau dong Kris kalo nyemprot,Baygon aja kalah,apalagi Vape.

Kris yang udah tau HunHan jalan kearah dapur langsung bangunin pacar tercintah-emuah-emuah-ehuek-ecuih,Huang Zi Tao aka Tasha.

Emm—no,Huang Zi Tao aja.

"Ayaaaang~"kata Kris sambil ngelusin punggung Tao yang ngelingkur kaya bayi panda.

Imutnaaa~:3

"Engggh~"Tao yah keenakan dielusin gitu.

KRIS KALO MAU BANGUNIN ORANG ITU DITEPOK,JANGAN DIELUS. ITU NAMANYA NYURUH TIDUR LAGI EDAN!

"Ayang~sweetie pie~baby-ie~panda~Tao-panda~kesayangannya Kris~bangun napaaaah~"

Author nangis ngetiknya.

"AYAAAAAAAANG BANGUN NAPAAAA!KITA GAK SARAPAN KAN KAMU LAMA BANGEEEEET!"Kris berubah menjadi cewek-cewek ngondek.

"AYANG EH AYANG!"….Tao,kamu kok latah.

"Napa sih?!"kata Tao sambil mukul lengannya Kris,yang dipukul udah pasang muka 'aku-bete-sama-kamuh-kamuh-gak-ngertiin-akuh'

"Iyaaa,gue kesana!"Tao udah marah abis acara tidurnya gagal karena makhluk berkepala Mohawk ini.

Untung ganteng,kalo engga siap-siap aja kena lempar kutang size 36B.

Akhirnya,setelah acara bangun pagi bergembira(?)anak-anak pun duduk dimeja makan. Suasananya hening banget,patut ditiru.

"Allahuma bariklana fiima razaqtana waqiina azabanaaar~"Kris mimpin doa,SUAMI GUE ALIM :') AAAA AMBIL HIDUPQOOOOO MASSSSS.

Oke abaikan teriakan simpanse tadi,itu peliharaan author.

"Amiin~"yang lain pun ngambil porsi sarapannya masing-masing. Emang kebiasaan mereka kalo makan engga boleh ngomong,pantang.

Setelah beberapa menit,mereka pun kekamar masing-masing untuk mandi,segeeernya mandi di pagi hari,HEEEYOOO WASUUUP!

Setelah mandi,mereka gatau deh ngapain lagi. Itu adalah misteri :E

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D.O dan Baekhyun udah ngumpul di teras depan,suasananya adeeem banget.

Emang sih,meskipun waktu udah nunjukin waktu 12 siang,tapi suasananya kaya jam 10 pagi.

Scenerynya asoy banget.

"Dii~"kata Baekhyun yang lagi mainin HPnya,D.O yang masih liatin pemandangan pun ngarahin matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Ini jadi unforgettable memories gue,sumpah gue pengen lagi kaya gini."kata Baekhyun,D.O cuman senyum aja.

"Iyaaah,ntar ya puasa kalian nginap dirumah gue aja kali. Mama –papa gue pasti ngasih."kata D.O sambil natap Kris yang keluar ngangkat koper kedalam mobilnya.

"Lo serius?"

"Iyalah,abang gue juga gak keberatan dong."

"Yah gimana ga keberatan,wong Tao itu pacarnya."

**EH.**

**BENTAR DULU.**

**PUASA YA.**

GLEK.

D.O nelen ludahnya kasar,Baekhyun bingung denger suara D.O,diapun matiin HPnya dan natap ke sohibnya.

"Napa?"

"Bek,kalo misalnya puasa..berarti kita…"

Gantian,Baekhyun yang pucat.

"**Gak pacaran sebulan penuh secara live bisa kali ya,"**

JDERRRRRRRRRR.

"Yah,artinya gue mesti textingan dong.."D.O langsung bayangin dirinya dan Kai bermesraan melewati BBM tercintah.

Sumpah pacaran via texting/skypean/teleponan itu ga asyik,enakan langsung.

Kerasa gitu cintanya./EAAAAAAAAAA

"Tapi gapapa dong!"kata Baekhyun,D.O langsung masang muka 'sok-iye-lu'

"NGALAY LO MALAY GUA."

"EEE bukan,kan kalo puasa kita jaga napsu buat ga pacaran,nah taun depan cowo kita naik ke kelas 3,lo bayangin mereka fokus ke Ujian Kelulusan."

"Bisa juga sih.."D.O nimbang,tapi dia agak ga rela gitu kalo Kai sama Dia vacuum dulu selama lebaran,kan baru pacaran sih.

Hiks,sabar yah.

"Teruuus.."kata Baekhyun sambil posisiin dirinya pas didepan D.O,kaya mau laga mata aja.

Otomatis Byun Baekhyun menang dong,guylinernya WIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH GAUL ABIS.

"Apa?"

"Kan lo bilang kami bisa nginap,so masih bisa ketemuan..kalo silap kan gapapah…HIHIHIHIK."

"Kambing,sama aja buat dosa."D.O langsung nepuk Baekhyun pake sandal punya dia,Baekhyun cuman bisa ngeringis aja.

Tiba-tiba,Kai sama yang lain udah bawa koper,kayanya udah mau pulang.

"Dio,ini kopernya."kata Kai sambil geret koper punya D.O,contoh pacar yang setia.

"Yang,koper kamu udah aku taruh ke mobil kamu.."kata Chanyeol sambil ngasih kunci mobilnya kearah Baekhyun,dianya cuman bisa senyum malu aja.

D.O,Luhan sama Tao pun naruh koper mereka kearah mobil Baekhyun yang udah terparkir disebelah mobil Kris. Setelah beres-beres kecil,mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan villa keluarga D.O.

(Didalam mobil Baekhyun..)

Luhan udah ngelambung kealam mimpi,diikutin sama Tao. Kayanya mereka ngantuk banget.

Ngantuk apa trauma?dua-duanya bisa kali.

Baekhyun pun muter lagu di iPodnya,mudah-mudahan lagu yang diputer gak menstrim kaya lagu yang diputer mereka mau pergi ke Villa.

Ternyata..

Yak,selera kamu bagus,Byun Baekhyun.

Lagu Voice Mail-nya B.A.P mengalun pelan,D.O yang hampir ketidur malah melek lagi.

"Eh,perasaan gue B.A.P inikan grupnya anak kelas IPS ya?kalo ga salah gue ada tuh namanya Zelo."Gosip-syndromnya D.O kumat,biasalah tante-tante.

"Iyah,anaknya manis loh. Pemalu gitu."

"Gue sih sukanya liat Daehyun,kapten basket kita. Ganteng sih."kata Baekhyun,D.O cuman bisa mengiyakan aja karena emang bener. FYI kalo Zelo dkk famous disekolah mereka,soalnya mereka banyak prestasi dibidang musik sih,makanya udah buat album segala.

Ckckckckck,setidaknya school-life mereka kaga ancur.

Kaya author.

Tapi kedamaian hanya berakhir sampe disitu.

"ANJIR MACET TOTAL WOY!"kata Baekhyun sambil menggengam setirnya keras,pas banget disebelah mereka ada mobil Kris,kalo diterawang(?)Kris udah misuh-misuh aja dari tadi.

Traffic jam is what kills you painfully,engris banget.

Mari kita biarkan para cowo-cowo kejebak macet,mending kamu bobok aja deh D.O.

Daripada ngerap kaya Zelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Pukul 20.00 KST)

Setelah arrived,Kai pun ngeluarin mobilnya dari garasi rumah D.O,mereka pun mindahin koper-koper dari mobil Kris.

Gak lupa ciuman selamat malem dong,AEAEAEAEAAAAAAAAA~

"Ehehe,maaf ya bikin kamu marah tadi. Hati-hati dijalan ya,aku sayang sama kamu."kata Kris sambil nyium keningnya Tao,AIH SUMPAH AUTHOR GATAHAN LIATNYA :'( /siapa suruh bikin pair Taoris di fic elu

"Iya,thankies."

Chanyeol datengin Baekhyun yang masih didalam mobil,ngetuk kacanya.

"Apa?"kata Baekhyun yang notabene masih kesel karena masalah angkat koper. Omongan kamu loh Cenyol.

"Maaf ya,aku cuman bercanda."kata Chanyeol sambil garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel.

"So?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"…I won't."kata Baekhyun sambil pasang muka juteknya.

Chanyeol langsung ngeraih wajahnya Baekhyun dan memposisikan agar wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Eh,malah dia nyium bibirnya Baekhyun lembut.

AAAAA FIRST KISS.

Mereka diem,sebenernya sih Baekhyun sempet shock,tapi karena ciumannya Chanyeol itu gaada makna penekanan,maksudnya pure cinta gitu. Makanya soft banget.

Aaaaaah,romantika remaja kebanyakan happy ending.

Chanyeol pun ngelepasin ciumannya,terus meluk Baekhyun.

"Aku janji deh,aku gabakalan buat kamu nangis. Karena aku sayang banget sama kamu,aku harap kamu juga gitu sama aku karena aku gamau kehilangan kamu."kata Chanyeol disela-sela pelukannya.

Demi Tuhan,Baekhyun mau mewek.

"Iya,makasih ya. Aku juga sayang sama kamu." Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya dan jalan kearah mobilnya Kai,Baekhyun cuman bisa senyum dari belakang.

D.O masih dirangkul sama Kai,kayanya mereka masih mau lovey-dovey.

INGET MAS BESOK SEKOLAH,LANJUTNYA BESOK AJA.

"Udah malem..aku pamit yah."kata Kai,D.O pun nganggukin kepalanya.

Meskipun dia gak rela,padahal di villa mau pacaran eh cerita hantu.

Salahin authornya.

"Iya,jangan ngebut kamu."kata D.O,Kai pun dekatin D.O terus ngegesekin hidungnya ke hidung D.O,Eskimo kiss.

"Iya loooh chagi,aku janji."kata Kai sambil pose 'peace'

"Ne~"kata D.O seneng,Kai pun menjauh dari D.O,akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing,terakhir tinggal Kris sama D.O,mereka pun masuk kedalem rumah buat istirahat. D.O masuk ke kamarnya buat tidur,sedangkan Kris nonton TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Pagi hari,di sekolah Do Kyungsoo)

Luhan,Sehun,Baekhyun dan D.O sama Badass Quartet bukannya ke kelas,melainkan ke BP.

Ngapain?

Ternyata perlakuan kejam mereka kepada satpam sekolah (?) dengan cara menyogok,akhirnya ketauan.

Se bening-beningnya Luna Maya kesalon,pasti jerawatan juga.

Cailah,publish pribahasa baru bisakali.

"Kalian!"kata pak Donghae,aka guru jahanam BP. Matanya natap ga selo kearah mereka berdelapan.

"Jangan seenaknya kalian nyogok pak Satpam!"

"Suka kami dong,lagian dia ga marah~"kata Hyoyeon,ampun mas berani banget.

"KALIAN!LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEKOLAH SEPULUH KALI!"kata Pak Donghae,dia udah sering nalangin mereka berdelapan.

Para tersangka hanya bisa smirk aja. INGAT DOSA.

"Ey,"kata D.O ke Sunny,Sunny pun menoleh kearah D.O.

"Ha?"

"Kantin yuk,gausah lari kita."D.O senyum setan kearah Sunny,sedangkan yang lain pada denger.

"Ide bagus."

"Kalian!keluar dari sini!"kata Pak Donghae,D.O sama yang lain,eh mereka bukannya lari.

Malah jalan kaya model di catwalk,kaearah kantin,bukan ke lapangan sekolah.

Dasar,kenakalan remaja SMA.

To Be Continued

A/N : ANNYEONGHASEYOOO Thanks buat reviewnya,sorry yah aku bikin horror di T.T btw kalau menurut kalian,cerita ini tetep disambung atau dibikin chapter yang gaada kaitannya dengan chapter sebelumnya?maksud saya kaya one-shot gitu?:] saya tunggu opini kalian yah,salam cantik! XD

Btw,kalo ada yang mau follow twitter saya jangan ke /kriseductive yah,itu udah deact. PM aja okaaay XDD dan mianhae kalo ntar saya updatenya agak lama,karena kondisi saya lagi kurang baik T_Tkarena libur siklus tidur terganggu jadi sakit :(( maapkan sayaaah TT-TT

Keep calm and Review NE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC.

Disclaimer : EXO K- hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dan dilatih oleh SMent,sedangkan fic ini adalah hasil galauan author akibat cintanya ditolak Kris #woy #gak KaiDoo,ChanYeol,HunHan,TaoRia and slight Brothercest aka KrisDo XXDDD

Summary :Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

A/N : *nyempil tiba-tiba*halo readers /o/ *pose cheerleaders* saya kembali setelah beberapa hari gak update,maacih buat ucapan gwsnya,ai laf yu~*ciumdulu**ditendang* btw mungkin ini bakalan dipotong dulu life-schoolnya,karena ada permintaan dari salah satu readers buat bikin scene tiap-tiap pair 8D kalo udah siap,baru dilanjut HOHOHOHO BTW ALBUM EXO "XOXO" BAKALAN RELEASED 3 JUNI MENDATANG GUYS! AKHIRNYA GAK DI PHP YATTAAAA~~/o/ -euphoria banget

Yosh,check this out na!

XXXXXXXXXX

Pada suatu hari,seorang cowok tampan blasteran China-Canadian berparas Morgan SM*SH kegencet metromini sedang mengusap peluh boongannya di kantin sekolah tercinta.

Sejak kapan ada peluh aka keringat boongan?sejak tadi.

Halah.

"EKAMPREEEEET PANAS WOHHHHH TANTEEE THE MANIS DIO KEMANAAAAAAH?!"cowok yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa disebut Dio ini lagi gebrak-gebrak meja dengan nista. Meluapkan emosinya yang membara-bukan-membahana.

"YEKALI LO SABAR DIKIT KEK,KAMI JUGA KEPANASAN TAU GA?!"ada tujuh orang yang teriak kearah D.O,suaranya mirip vocal group lagi bronchitis.

Kenapa?

RENCANA BIADABNYA GAGAL TOTAL.

Coba lo baca chapter sebelumnya,oke?author males jelasinnya. /duakbrukplangplingnangningningnangningnungDZIIIII GH

Flashback?leggoh.

_D.O,Baekhyun,HunHan sama Badass Quartet ini emang usilnya luar biasa. Kalo remaja sekarang hobinya ngintilin beha cewek pas ganti baju,mereka lebih ekstrim._

_Ngintilin sempak guru BK sama hansip,setelah diwawancarai hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang memuaskan hasrat mereka._

_Mereka ini pembunuh apa petualang sempak,author juga gatau._

"_KALIAN,JANGAN KE KANTIN!"kata Pak Donghae aka TARGET UTAMA/kaya main sniper_

_Yah u know lah,rata-rata guru BK itu momok yang paling nakutin setelah Allah-Mamah-Papah-Matematika._

_Kalo di sekolah author,guru BK tuh ember banget,kalo kita ada salah langsung dilaporin ke orang tua,kalo anak mereka onar pura-pura inosen./curcol /sering kena blacklist_

_Hih. HUEEK._

"_PAK INI PANAS LOH,LARINYA KAN BISA PAS PULANG."Tifanny,anggota Badass Quartet akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus(?)repetan ibu tiri._

"_SEBODO AMAT POKOKNYA AKSES KALIAN KE KANTIN SUDAH BAPAK BLOKIR!DAN ADA SYSTEM YANG BAKALAN MENYIKSA KALIAN KALAU MASIH TETEP MASUK KESANA!"sepertinya Pak Donghae itu maniaknya Star Trek._

_Pak,kalo bapak bikin fic KirkSpock bagi ke saya dong._

_Xi Luhan,seorang mantan ulzzang,temennya D.O langsung balik ngehadep Pak Donghae._

"_JADI LO GINIIN GUE?!SALAH GUE SAMA LO APA HAH?!UDAH PUAS LO SAKITIN HATI GUE?!"Luhan noel pipi guru BK tersayangnya pake sepatu converse-nya yang udah bulukan._

_Soalnya itu sepatu juga bisa nampol anjingnya pak Eunhyuk, sepatu multifungsi._

"_YAH KAMU KIRA SAYA PACAR KAMU APA?"Pak Donghae nyolot,secara tidak langsung kehormatannya/eaa sedikit terlecehkan oleh cowok imut satu ini._

"_UDAH LO GAUSAH MBACOT!GUE CAPEK TAU LARI BOLAK-BALIK LAPANGAN SEKOLAH!"_

_Luhan,kamu kenapa kerasukan Mischa di Cinta Fitri._

"_YAH SUKA GUE DONG NAMANYA KALIAN MURID YANG GAK BERETIKA."_

_TIDAK BERETIKA._

_Pacarnya Luhan,Oh Sehun aka cowok yang berbehel ini langsung ngedatengin Pak Donghae dengan aura awas-lo-macem-macem-sama-gue-asal-lo-tau-gue-itu-a naknya-Agung Hercules._

"_APA LO BILANG?!"Sehun langsung naikin suaranya setinggi jambul Syahrini._

_Pak Donghae kegep kaya ketauan liat video bok#p._

"_T-TIDAK BERETIKA!"_

_BUAGHH!_

_Ternyata,Sehun nonjok Pak Donghae dengan kerennya._

"_KABUR WOY!"mereka berdelapan pun ninggalin Pak Donghae yang dying dengan kondisi mengenaskan._

_Iya,cap sepatu Converse nampak jelas melintang di mukanya yang guanteeeeeeeeeeeeng abiez._

_Alay._

_Mereka udah takut soal system antah-berantah yang dibilang si Dodong (red : Donghae) itu,aduuuh kok cemen sih._

"_Lo yakin ada perangkapnya?"kata Hyoyeon sama Baekhyun,cowo bereyeliner itu cuman bisa naikin bahunya,antara percaya sama engga._

_Namun….._

_Mereka ditipuin,yang iyanya ada Kai sama Chanyeol lagi makan martabak._

_JADI MAUNYA DONGHAE INI APA HAH._

"_Anjrit ada Kai!"D.O langsung pucet,apalagi pas Kai ngeliat dia pake pandangan lo-siap-bolos-apa-ketauan-baca-FMH-edisi-terbaru?_

_Secara gitu,se bejad-bejadnya kita,kalo ada pacar/gebetan pasti bante-bante supaya good-looking._

"_Loh,kalian kenapa?"kata Chanyeol yang kaget liat delapan orang ini lari kaya dikejer anjing Labrador._

"_Bolos ^^"_

_BYUN BAEKHYUN BIN MAHMUD._

"_AP—"Kai langsung shock,dia kira D.O itu baik,imut,seksi,berbudi pekerti,rajin menabung,rajin nyapu,rajin nyetrika,rajin ngompasin Kris._

_Ternyata,tidak sama sekali._

_Cukup tahu ku dirimu..cukup sakit kurasakan kini…_

_Hikshiks galau._

"_A-aku bisa jelasin loh,gara-gara semalam kami berempat terlambat,sekalian minggu lalu bolos ke Mall sama mereka…"D.O nunjuk Badass Quartet yang LIKE A BOSS NYA MINUM FANTA GAK PAKE BACA DOA._

_Hai para wanita,kalo minum fanta itu baca doa masuk kamar mandi._

"…_.Dio."kata Kai dengan tatapan gak percayanya,Chanyeol juga._

"…"_D.O sama Baekhyun cuman bisa diem,mampus._

_Kai ngedeketin D.O,terus ngangkat wajahnya D.O biar mau ngeliat dia,soalnya daritadi nunduk terus._

"…_Iya,aku gak nakal lagi."D.O bawaannya mau mewek._

_LOH KAMU KOK JADI CENGENG GINI._

_TASH KAMU APAIN COWO AKU TASH?!-temennya author udah fix mau nampol author besok pagi._

"…"

"_SAYANG KAMU ITU KEREN BANGET TAU GA!KALO KAMU BOLOS AKU MAKIN CINTA DEH SAMA KAMU!NTAR KITA KE SEVEL PAS OLAHRAGA GIMANA?YAAMPUN IIIH AKU KIRA KAMU ALIM LOH YANG ADUH HATIKU KENA REMIX ZASKIA GOTIX AAAH AAAH~"Kai ngegoncangin D.O yang hampir pingsan,mana dia joget-joget ma-ma-ma-machinee~/dor_

"_Akhh,a-aku gg-ga bisa nap-phaas.."D.O cengap-cengap karena pelukan UNPREDICTABLE-nya Kim Jong In. Matanya udah kegencet sama muka._

_Kai,kamu ditangkap karena melakukan tindakan asusula. /bukantypo /sengaja_

_Sebenernya ini pelukan cinta,atau pelukan peremuk tulang._

_Di sisi lain,Baekhyun sama Chanyeol cuman bisa diem-dieman._

"_Hyunnie.."kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan(?)/awaw bahasanya_

"_W-wae,Yeollie?"Baekhyun natap Chanyeol malu-malu,image dia sebagai GUYLINER ALWAYS COOL JANGAN BOLOS SEKOLAH hancur berkeping-keping seperti Pesawat Sukhoi._

_Yah,makanya jangan bolos. Kaya author dong bolosnya di mapel Elektro aja._

"_Ntar,kalo bolos sms aku yah."Chanyeol malah senyum manis._

_KENAPA DI FIC INI GAADA YANG BERES._

_Baekhyun cuman bisa ngikik kuda,antara shock sama ngebeler._

_Akhirnya,mereka bersepuluh(plus Badass Quartet)makan dengan tempo Andante._

_Tanpa teh manis._

_Karena esnya keburu dimakan tante-tante penjual minuman,katanya pengganti kaca kalo ada kuda lumping._

Udah,flashbacknya sampe situ aja.

"Noh!"kata Tante yang namanya belum diketahui(?)nyodorin segelas teh manis ke D.O.

"Maaciw eaaaaw~"sit ante cuman bisa pasang muka ble'e. D.O ujung-ujungnya pasti ngutang,kalo gak sanggup gadain kutang.

Baekhyun,ngapdet sesuatu di Path.

Cie,anak path nih.

**BYUN BAEKHYUN IS LISTENING ADELE-SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

Plis jangan boongin kami kali,lo kan minum Teh Sisir/bukan maksudnya Sisri.

HunHan makan batagor berdua,emang deh kalo mereka.

Kai-Chanyeol main hp,yang satu main Temple Run Oz,yang satu lagi main Nail Salon,silahkan tebak siapa yang main.

Badass Quartet?mari kita skipkan dulu karena mereka keburu kabur,mau salonan di kelas,katanya.

KATANYAAAAA.

"Jadi,"Kai mulai pembicaraan,D.O EMOH DUDUK DISEBELAH KAI.

Itu anak duduk deket sudut sama HunHan,majok ceritanya.

"Kalian kok ngebolos?bentar lagi kan kalian ujian~"kata Chanyeol sok polos. Baekhyun cuman muter matanya aja,kebiasaan bener ini mah.

"Pret,kaya lo iye aje."

"Segitukah engkau kepadaku?"

"Lo mau gue kasih jurus?"kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri didepan Chanyeol,kalian mau ngapain.

WEEEEEY.

"**Jurus?Ciuman no Jutsu?Cipokan Depe no Jutsu?Goyang Itik ala Byun Baekhyun?itu kenapa pantat kamu kok minta dikasih makan**.."

Ini anak kayanya belum mandi junub.

"HEEEEH?!"Sehun langsung ngeh denger kalimat Chanyeol yang sepertinya—membuat rating fic absurd ini naik menjadi M.

"Napa yang?"Luhan ngeliat Sehun yang mukanya baru nampak D.O pake koteka nguber-nguber kucing nyasar.

"NGGGGGH~Engga papa yang(:"Luhan cuman manggut-manggut terus manja-manjaan di bahunya Sehun.

"Jadi jurus apaan?"kata Chanyeol. Sohibnya D.O ini udah meyakinkan lubuk hatinya(?) buat bunuh lelaki yang suka senyum-senyum creeping ini.

"Namanya…"Baekhyun udah ngepalin tangannya.

"Apa?"

"**JURUS CHANYEOL CEPIRIT!BANGSAT MAU LO APAIN PANTAT GUE?!"**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"**Chanyeol langsung kabur pas Baekhyun mau nepok pantatnya sampai rata kaya papan.

Eh bek,kalo pantatnya tepos ntar gaada mainan loh./inikenapa

Park Chanyeol,kamu harus tau kalo pacar kamu udah latihan Wushu secara intensif sama Tao.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka /jleb beralih ke Kaisoo~

"Dio..maaf ya aku tadi hyper banget."Kai datengin D.O yang udah pasang kuda-kuda buat ngebogem ini anak.

"Dio…"

"…."

"Di?"

"ASU LO!GUE SESEK BARU SIAP LARI LO PELUK GITU MAKIN CENGAP UDAH PAKE GOYANG ITIK SEGALA!LO KALO MAU MELUK YANG IZIN DULU KENAPA HAH OAO"

Kim Jongin,akhirnya kamu tau kalau Do Kyungsoo itu lebih berbahaya dari Tiffany.

Kai ngerasa kalo dia emang salah (IYAAA EMANG LO SALAAAH!makanya dia datengin D.O yang udah pasang muka deket-lagi-gue-sunatin

"Gue peluk,mau?gue minta maaf."kata Kai,suaranya rendah banget kayak bapaknya D.O

M-maksudnya lebih gentlemen gitu deh,MUTHAAFUCKAAA GENTLE MEN OP OP OP

Kai lo pake kacamata PSY cucok deh.

D.O cuman bisa nahan nafasnya,emang sih Kai salah meluk dia pas siap lari,tapi D.O kan salah juga marahnya gak nanggung-nanggung.

"iya,lo peluk gue aja."kata D.O sambil senyum,Kai deketin dia terus meluk erat kaya gamau pisah gitu.

HunHan udah ciuman dari tadi.

OH OH SEHUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA CIUM AKUUUUU~

Kira-kira begitulah suara Xi Lu Han.

"Di.."kata Kai di sela-sela pelukannya,suer deh D.O ngerasa mungil banget.

D'awwwwwuek.

"Hm?"

"Lo bisa dance Sistar-Loving U?"kata Kai.

D.O diem,dia ngelepasin pelukan Kai terus jalan ngejauh gitu.

Tapi.

Tapi.

Tapi.

"Gabisa,tapi dancenya HyunA yang Bubble Pop gue bisa~"kata D.O

**(Ooh Boy) itneun geudaero saenggak haebwa  
(Hey Boy) bo ineun daero nal barabwajwo  
(My Boy) geopum cheoreom keojin mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!**

D.O langsung nangkupin tangannya dibawah wajahnya/liat pose ceribel terus nunggingin pantatnya,udah gitu di goyangin kaya goyang itik,tapi lebih seksi.

HyunA gituloh.

"Ah ah uh ah uh ah uh ah uuhh~"D.O senyum seksi jalan kaya model kearah Kai sambil belai-belai rahangnya.

"Godness..h~"Kai berani taruhan imannya nipis liat

KAMU KENAPA SIH.

Luhan yang udah siap adegan cium-menciumnya langsung melek liat D.O lagi begituan.

DIKANTIN PULA.

"Sehunaa!liat itu Dio ngapain Kai?!"

"Udah gapapa,mereka latihan buat Rated M."Sehun anteng terus natap Luhan.

Aku lovestruck liat kamu.

"Ne?"Luhan malu-malu.

"Kita lanjut lagi yuk."kata Sehun terus ngebekep Luhan dalem kissingnya yang UDAH BEBERAPA KALI /plok

Sedangkan Baekhyun sama Chanyeol?

Tenang,mereka mojok di Pos Satpam.

To Be Continued


	7. KaiSoo

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC,ABSURDNESS,GAJENESS,NARSISME BERTABARAN LAYAKNYA DAUN GUGUR DI MUSIM GUGUR/ngek

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : Ini hanyalah beberapa fic selingan,mungkin chapter Overacting Overload akan dilanjutkan.

Pairing : KaiSoo aka Kim Jongin (EXO-K) & Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K)

At least,happy reading!

XXXXXXXX

(Minggu pagi,pukul 07.00 KST)

Kai udah ngulet-ngulet kaya hewan kena desinfektan.

Ugh—author lupa jenis hewan apa,setidaknya kalo Kai di cekokin desinfektan pasti kulitnya hijau.

Gapercaya?artinya IQ anda cemerlang.

"Ini masih jam berapeeee~mana bonyok lagi ke Kamboja,njir~"maki Kai sambil ngeliat jam dinding.

UDAH AUTHOR KASIH TAU PUKUL BERAPA MASIH NGECEK JAM YA ALLAH YA RABB.

"Tidur lagi apa engga ya?"Kai gundah,jarang-jarang dia bangun jam segono,biasanya mau maghrib baru melek.

Kai sholatnya tinggal ya?engga kok,Kai lagi halangan~

Itulah jawabannya,geblek sekali.

"Otp-an sama Dio gimana ya?apa dia masih molor?aaaaa bidadariku sedang tidur~"Kai senyum-senyum gaje sambil bayangin D.O bobok cantik dengan selimut Hello Kitty.

Gak pake assalamualaikum/dasar gak sopan Kai langsung ngambil Hpnya yang kecampak di bawah tempat tidur,Kai kalo tidur kepala Trio Macan.

Muter-muter.

Kai pun nyari salah satu kontak di hpnya dan langsung nekan tombol "Call"

**Waiting for your call,I'm sick,I'm angry**

**I'm desperate for your voice…**

Ada apa author subuh-subuh muter lagu Secondhand Serenade.

"Nguuuuuung~nguuuung~KAU BIDADARI JATUH DARI BECAK DIHADAPANKUUU**~EAAAAAAAA"**

Ajib banget dah RBT-nya D.O. Kai aja langsung swt.

"==; D.O selera bocah,"Kai manyun,gak nyangka pacarnya selera masteng. Padahal Kai itu dikelas terkenal banget sama bullying Boyband Plagiat.

Eh justru ayangnya penggemar Coboy Junior,makan tuh karma.

"SO BEBI PLIS BI MAAAAAIN~"

"PLIS BI MAIIIIN OH MAIIIN~"

"Iya bocah kaya kalian cocoknya main becak sodor aje~"nyambung Kai ngeladenin suara vokalis Coboy Junior,pagi-pagi buat lemah syahwat maksudnya apa.

"INI LAGU GOMBAAAL TUK DAPETIN KAMOOOOH~"suaranya Iqbaale nyambung,kontan aja Kai naik darah.

"ANJING DIO MILIK-"

"Good morning sayaang~"

Makiannya di cut dulu,pastenya kapan-kapan aja.

"Kamu maki apaan?"kata D.O dari telepon,suaranya agak serak-serak gitu,maklumlah baru bangun.

Untung gak bindeng kaya kodok karaokean.

"RBT kamu ituloh,masangnya kok Coboy Junior. Masang RBT itu yang gaul gitu kaya EXO-K sama EXO-M~"Kai protes,sebenernya sih omongan dia gak termasuk dalam kategori "protes" tapi gengsi kalo classmatenya tau pacarnya Kai seleranya masteng,bocah pula.

Sungguh ter-lalu.

"Sorry yaaah,itu Kris yang buat. Rencananya mau bikin lagu History jadi RBT,dateng dia nyelonong maen pilih-pilih."

KRIS. KAMU. SELERANYA. BOCAH.

KRIS. KAMU. ITU. PEDO. APA. COMATE?

"Ebuset mas Kris seleranya gituan."Kai cengo,tampang Rambo hati Cherrybelle,mendeskripsikan Kris itu mudah semudah nyontek.

"Haha iya,btw kamu kenapa nelepon aku pagi-pagi gini?"kata D.O,suaranya dibikin cute. Kai jadi berbunga-bunga bangke.

Love in the air~yo blow kisses in the air~

"Aku kangen,saranghae."

"Pagi-pagi udah kemakan gombal ih!ihikhikhikhik~"D.O kamu kenapa mirip Kuntilanak.

"Eh ketawanya jangan gitu,mirip sama mama aku.."

"Iyadeh,back to topic aja."

"Kamu ada acara gak hari ini?"tanya Kai,harap-harap cemas nih ceritanya.

"Engga ada,kenapa?"

"ALHAMDULILLAH YA ALLAH FITRI MASIH HIDUP!FARREL ISTRI KAMU MASIH HIDUP!"

Hening.

"Eh mangap,maksudnya kita bisa jalan ke Lotte World?"Kai kembali ke alamnya.

"NGGGG?Bisa kok,jemput aku jam 2 siang aja. Aku mau bobok lagi nih,paypay Jonginnie~"suara D.O sengaja dibuat lembut.

Ah nikmatnya Teh Poci.

"LOVE YOUUUU~"Kai langsung joget-joget di tempat tidur,abis itu tidur lagi.

XXXXXXXX

(Pukul 13.20KST)

Kai udah siap-siap kaya fashionista.

Minimal gak pake Gucci product kaya temennya,Huang Zi Tao.

"Kali ini lo harus rapi napa sih Kai.."katanya sambil megang rahangnya yang berwarna lebih tan.

STAAAHP IT KIM JONGIN.

Author mabok liat dreadsnya Kai di Photo Teaser XOXO.

"Gue yakin deh,gue kayak street-fashionista gitu,MWOKOKOKOK~"Ini ketawa apa niruin ayam.

Kai,mau kamu modelnya kaya Rhoma Irama pun tetep ganteng,apalagi gini.

Iya,badan dia yang skinny bak papan selancar(?) cuman ditutupin sama skinny jeans sama sleeveless shirt warna abu-abu pekat,mana garis dadanya rendah pula.

Kalo author ketemu Kai pake baju begono,pasti author gigitin kaosnya biar abs IDAMAN SEMUA PRIA keliatan jelas.

"Noona neomu yeppeo~replaaaay replaaaay replaaaay~"Kai bersenandung kecil sambil nyari kacamata sama leather jacketnya.

_**eodiseobuteo sijakdwaetneunji  
geuge jungyohan ge anya  
jigeum nae nunen neomu wanbyeokhan  
ne moseubman boineun geol**_

HPnya Kai bunyi,ada yang nelepon. Ternyata itu D.O.

"Halo?"kata Kai sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne~kamu udah siap-siap kan?kalo bisa agak cepet dong,Kris pergi kerumah Tao tadi~please ne~"suara D.O imut banget kalo di telepon mah.

Kalo aslinya amit-amit /engga maksudnya lebih gentle gitu.

Kai udah ga tahan kalo suara D.O kaya gini.

Ga tahan mau ngegigit.

"Iya,bentar ya."

"Ne~"Kai pun matiin HPnya,ngambil kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Cie,yang kencan pagi-pagi author begadang selama liburan.

(Dirumah D.O…)

"TIIIIN~TIIIIIN~"suara klakson mobil Kai udah bunyi,tapi gaperlu nunggu lama karena D.O langsung keluar dari rumahnya. D.O kayaknya ngerubah gayanya jadi Flower Boy hari ini.

Words can't describe how Kai's feeling.

D.O senyum sambil ngelambain tangannya,asli kayak Putri Indonesia 2030.

"Hey~"kata Kai sambil senyum,D.O pun masuk kedalem mobil Jeepnya Kai.

"Kamu kok manis banget?hahaha~"

"Eh engga yaudah yuk pergi~"

"As your wish~"

XXXXXXXX

Siang ini,Lotte World tetap ramai dikunjungi (yaiya liburan-_-) bahkan terkesan agak sesak,Kai harus memegang erat D.O kalo gamau pacarnya ngilang kaya debu.

Genre fic sedikit ngelantur ke Poem.

"Kamu,pake parfumnya Daisy-Marc Jacobs ya?"Kai rencananya mau gombal,mukanya udah dibikin se cool mungkin.

"Engga,aku pake parfum Girlfriendnya Justin Bieber :3"

OWOWOWOWOWOWO GAK JADI GOMBAAAL~

Tapi Kai tidak akan menyerah!

"Dio,sepatu kamu punya Jimmy Choo ya?"Kai ngulang ngegombalnya,berharap kali ini berhasil.

"YE KAGAKLA MOSO GUE JALAN SAMA ELU PAKE STILETTO RAHIM GUE KEGENCET!"teriak D.O,hampir satu pengunjung ngeliatin mereka berdua.

Sebenernya,ini Kai yang agak OOT atau D.O terlalu polos juga author gatau.

"Yah gapake marah dong ._."kata Kai sambil merong,bukannya bikin D.O stabil lagi.

"Dasar papan."

**GLEK**

Itulah azab jika kamu ngatain Do Kyungsoo pake sepatu rancangan Jimmy Choo.

"EH AKU SEKSI TAU."Kai langsung pamerin jaw sama dada yang DIPUJA-PUJA PARA PECINTA PRIA,HEY!

D.O gak ngefek.

Eh,ada cewe nyamperin mereka.

"Mau apa noo-"

PLOK!

"Appo!"Kai meringis karena tepokan(?) noona-noona anonymous tadi.

"Eh mas,kalo mau pamer rahang sama dada itu di FMH kalo gak Playboy!ini Lotte Word bukan konser dangdut!"noona tersebut ninggalin KaiSoo yang blank di tempat.

**Pelajaran pertama : Kalau gaada ide buat ngegombal,mendingan gausah gombal.**

**Pelajaran kedua : Pamer rahang sama dada hanya ada di konser dangdut.**

"OH GOSH~HERE WE COMES~"Kai teriak kaya Indiana Jones baru dapet gebetan.

"SETELAH MENGURAS BATHIN,TENAGA,DUIT,KEHORMATAN…"Kai merangkak kaya daki gunung Everest,bahkan keringatnya gak bisa diganti sama sebotol Pocari Sweat.

D.O cuman mendengus.

"Roller Coaster."

Dia takut sama Roller Coaster.

Tapi harga dirinya bakalan jatoh kaya gedung WTC.

"Kamu takut?"Kai pamerin senyum kemenangannya,dia yakin D.O gamau naik wahana yang paling popular itu.

"ENGGA DONG."D.O naikin suaranya,ciri khas kalau mau telak.

"Yaudah kita naik~"Kai pun narik tangan D.O biar masuk kedalam wahana tersebut,soalnya mereka udah beli tiket. Tapi D.O malah diem disitu.

Mukanya merah.

Matanya berair.

Mulutnya manyun.

Mau nangis.

"Jangan nangis eeeh,kan aku duduknya sama kamu,ayolaaah kita senang-senang~"Kai nenangin D.O yang udah mewek.

Honestly,lo seneng kan.

_TERNYATA DIO TAKUT ROLLER COASTER YA?ASIK NIH KALO MISALNYA DIA GAMAU CIUM GUE BISA DIANCAM PAKE BEGONOAN HOKHOK~_Kai ketawa setan.

Atau bisa disebut dengan ketawa pedo.

"Tapi duduknya disebelah aku ya?"kata D.O ngusap matanya,Kai senyum lagi.

_ASEK INI KALO DIA TAKUT MELUK GUE YATUHAAAAAAAAAAAN~KALO GUE GREPE-GREPE BISA KALI~_

Anak setan.

Mereka langsung masuk kedalam wahana,setelah ngasih ticket mereka langsung duduk ditempat yang disediakan. TENTU AJA DONG MEREKA BERDUA 8DDDDDD KAN MEREKA SEHATI SEJANTUNG SEJIWA RAGAAA~

Kai udah nahan ketawanya karena D.O terus megang tangannya,kaya mau mati.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADEKNYA KRIS TAKUT ROLLER COASTER~_Kai nutup mulutnya pake tangan kanan,D.O nunduk terus.

Roller Coaster pun meluncur kencang sesuai sama teriakan D.O.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU GAMAU MATI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OAO"

"FUCKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNHHHH AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEH~"

"KRISSSSSSSSSSS BANTU AKU KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIS HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AKU CINTA SONETA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDH~"

D.O langsung ngeliat Kai,cengo.

Lanjut lagi ceritanya.

"DEMI SINGLET KAI GAPERNAH DICUCI SEMINGGU HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"EH KUTANGKU DICUCI SETIAP HARI PAKE BAYCLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Teriakannya bisa anda replay sampe blee' :)

Mari kita doakan mereka selamat sentosa.

XXXXXXXX

"Kai-ah,Dio haus."D.O jalan sempoyongan karena insiden tadi,mukanya ungu.

SEBIJIMANE BEJADNYA ITU ROLLER COASTER ANAK ORANG HAMPIR EPILEPSI.

"Iya,bentar ya. Kamu tunggu disitu aja."Kai nunjuk tempat duduk di bawah pohon yang agak rindang,D.O pun langsung lari buat istirahat disitu,berasa kaya koleps.

Sementara Kai pergi ke foodcourt,D.O cuman bisa nutup mata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya,hangover parah.

TAP TAP TAP!

"Hei!itu dia Do Kyungsoo!"suara cewek dari kejauhan sambil nunjuk D.O yang hampir ketiduran karena pusing. Cewek itu langsung ngedeketin D.O,sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Dio?"kata cewek itu,D.O pun membuka matanya dan..

BUAGH!

Kamera DSLR ngehantam pelipis D.O kasar,memar dan sedikit darah menetes.

"Kamu siapa?!"kata D.O disela-sela kesakitannya,cewek itu cuman melotot kearah D.O.

Kaya nari jaipongan deh matanya,neng.

"Aku Yoona,aku secret admirenya Kai!eh salah lo tau aja ya,Kai itu milik gue tau!kami aja udah making out!"Yoona ngoceh gak pake koma.

D.O shock dengernya. Masa sih mereka udah making out?

Matanya berair lagi,tapi keburu disekanya. Yoona cuman ketawa aja liat D.O,kaya ngeremehin gitu.

"KAMU ITU COWOK KALI YA!MASA NA—"

"PEGANG CAKAP LO!KALIAN GAK PERNAH MAKING OUT!"D.O bangkit dari kursinya dan ngebentak Yoona,tapi Yoona gak takut sedikitpun.

"Dio-baby~ini min—"

BUAGH!

DSLR ngehantam matanya D.O,lebam pun gak bisa disembunyikan.

"SETAN ALAS PERGI LO SANA!"bentak Kai sambil ngejambak rambutnya Yoona,bikin cewek itu ngeringis pelan.

"ASAL LO TAU YA BANCI,GUE GAPERNAH ADA HUBUNGAN SAMA LO DAN GUE MASIH PERJAKA!GUE BANYAK TESTPACK DIRUMAH DAN HASILNYA GUE GAK HAMIL,NGERTI LO?!"Kai makin narik rambut Yoona.

"HEH!OPPA JAHAT!"

"SEPEDULI SETAN!PERGI LO!"Yoona pun pergi sambil ngusap matanya yang gak kalah berair. Kai langsung meluk D.O sambil ngelus-ngelus surai hitamnya,sedih banget lah liat pacar kita digebukin sama orang yang gak dikenal.

"Kamu gak pernah making out kan?"kata D.O pelan.

Muka udah bonyok nanyanya ke situ.

"-_- ya kagaklah,masih pure kok."Kai masih ngelus-ngelus kepalanya D.O.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah.

Lebih slow-motion kaya film naga-naga Indosiar.

"Sungguh?"D.O natap Kai,serius banget tatapannya.

"Iya,sayang:)"Kai senyum ke D.O

"Cungguh?"

"Iya,Dio~"

"Cumpah?"

"Iyah cumpaah ,"

"Miapaah?=3"

Sungguh Kai pengen nenggelemin D.O ke empang terdekat.

Akhirnya acara telenovela pun berakhir dengan applause yang meriah (?) mereka berdua pun pulang karena muka D.O yang babak-belur.

Sedih banget bias author yang kedua mukanya gitu.-.

"Dio,"kata Kai sambil ngerangkul pundaknya.

"Hm?"

"Kamu itu kaya lagunya Afgan."Kai berusaha membangun pondasi(?)kegombalannya.

kalo gak gombal bukan Kim Jojong namanya.

"Yang mana atuh kang?"

"Wajahmu mengalihkan duniakuuu~"

"AAAAAAAH KAI BIKIN AKU MALU DEEEEEEEH"D.O langsung mukul punggungnya Kai keras banget.

"STAAAHP OAO MAU MATEK!"

"Sowwy :3 abis kamu bikin ngefly sih :3"D.O ngedipin mata kanannya,mata kirinya udah sipit duluan karena dihajar sama DLSR.

_Serius deh,D.O ini meskipun babak belur tetep cantik kaya ma'e gue,aduh senyumnya itu OwO,_ batin Kai kembali bergemuruh (emangnya angin.)

XXXXXXXX

(Sesampainya dirumah…)

TEEEEEEET TOOOOOOT TEEEEEEEEEEET TOOOOOOOOOT

Bel dirumah nyaring bener.

Kris yang lagi nonton Spongebob langsung loncat. Ternyata efek bel rumahnya lebih menstrem.

"Dio apa udah pulang?tapi kok cepet banget?"Kris ngelirik jam yang masih nunjukin pukul 5 sore,artinya D.O sama Kai cuman 3 jam disana.

"KAK KRIIIIIS BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"suara bassnya Kai nyusul.

"Iya bentar!"Kris pun langsung ngambil kunci pintu,pas dia ngebuka pintu ekspresinya langsung berubah.

Antara dikejar banci sama ditabok papah.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALAZIM DIO SIAPA YANG BERBUAT INI SAMA KAMU SAYANG?!SIAPA BRENGSEK YANG MEMBUAT KAMU SEPERTI INIH?!"Kris ngegrepe-grepe muka putih nan porselennya D.O (author ngiri) D.O cuman bisa senyum miris gitu. MAHARNYA TURUN.

Kris langsung ngasih tatapan membunuh legendarisnya.

"Kak,si Dio dihantem sama Yoona."kata Kai nyante,tatapan Kris makin sadis.

"Lo ada nomornya?"

"Gaada,tapi temen gue ada. Bentar ya."Kai pun ngeluarin HPnya.

"Halo,Suho?ini gue Kai,lo ada nomornya Yoona?penting banget nih."kata Kai,sedangkan Kris ngerangkul D.O protektif.

"Ada,bentar gue sms. Btw ngapa nanyain Yoona?"suara Suho nunjukin kebingungan yang amat mendalam /tsaah.

"Bacot tar aja,cepetan."

PIP.

Kai pun matiin otpnya sama Suho,gak lama kemudian SMS dari Suho pun nyampe.

"Nih kak,telepon noh."Kai ngasih HPnya ke Kris yang langsung ngehubungin dia sama Yoona.

"Halo oppa?kok kamu nelepon aku?"suara Yoona kedengeran sok imut dari telepon,Kris makin geram,untung aja HPnya Kai gak dia makan kaya kuaci.

Hulk wannabe.

"LO YOONA?GUE KAKAKNYA D.O YANG LO BANTE TADI. ASAL LO TAU YA,KALO SEMPAT LO GANGGUIN DIA LAGI,BAKALAN HABIS LO SAMA GUE!"Kris langsung ngebentak Yoona dari telepon,lalu matiin hpnya Kai.

"Ini,thanks. Tapi lo udah ngehajar dia kan?jangan sampe gue yang turun tangan."kata Kris ngasih HP tersebut ke Kai. Kai anggukin kepalanya.

"Udahlah,gue jambakin rambutnya. Gamungkin gue bogem ntar dikira apaan."

"Yaudah,thanks ya."

"Iya kak. Dio,aku pulang dulu ya. Assalamualaikum."Kai pun ninggalin mereka berdua.

_Sumpah gue ngerasa bersalah._

(Malam harinya…)

Kai bingung banget,SMS dari dia gak dibales sama D.O

"Kayanya Dio marah sama gue.."katanya pelan smabil ngeliat layar HPnya,tapi ada pesan masuk.

Ternyata dari D.O. ALANGKAH SENANGNYA HATIKU KAKANDAAA~

From : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Jonginnie,mian aku baru balas sms dari kamu soalnya tadi di kompres sama Kris :(( atit banget. Btw thanks udah nolongin aku ya?kalo kamu gak dateng mungkin aku gabisa sekolah deh besok -=- Love ya,Jonginnie!{}

SMSnya D.O bikin hatinya Kai adem kaya dikasih Adem Sari,artinya dia gak marah kan?Good job,Kim Jong In!

Kai pun ngebales SMSnya.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Kamu gausah sekolah aja besok,biar aku yang ngizinin. Iya sama-sama sayangkuuuu :* :* Loveyou too:* :*

Message sent. Lope-lope beterbangan,untung gak pecah karena kipas angin.

New Message Received!

From : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Ne,yaudah besok aku gausah sekolah. Btw kamu tau ga apa persamaanya kamu sama Indomie?

Kai mingkem,segitu murahnya dia sehingga dapat ditarik satu kesamaan antara dia dengan Indomie?

OH GOD WHY ;w;

To : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Tega ya samain aku sama Indomie hiks ;w; /desperate

Message sent.

Kai desperet.

Kaindomie.

Jujur muka kamu kalo desperet kaya abang-abang kuli kain di Tanah Abang,deh.

New Message Received!

Kai ngebuka sms itu,hatinya pasrah dibully sama pacarnya. Selama pacar yah gapapa.

Kalo bukan udah dihajar.

From : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Jawabannya adalaaah~SAMA-SAMA SELERAKU! yaudah,aku tidur duluan yah?Natche!:*

Kai berasa badannya ngelambung kaya Layangan. TERBANG JAUH KE ANGKASAAA~AKU INGIN TERBANG DAN MENARII~KETEMPAT KAU BERADAAA~

Itu nyanyiannya author.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Hm,natche baby.

Message sent.

Kai cuman senyum natap HPnya.

"Kayaknya,gue perlu latihan intensif Wushu sama Tao atau Taekwondo sama Baozi."ucapnya malay.

Makanya,jadi cowo jago bela diri,jangan bela dada sama bela rahang.

FIN

A / N : *datang dengan lagu Angel-EXO K* HALOOOO READERS! Ini fic Kaisoo pertama saya,karena dulu lebih prefer ke Taoris sih ' /labil btw,siapa lagi yaaaa pairing di chap mendatang ? :O ITU ADALAH MISTERI~~OHOHOHOHOH~ /bunuh

Keep Reading and Review,and SAY NO TO SILENT READER! ;)


	8. TaoRis

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC,ABSURDNESS,GAJENESS,NARSISME BERTABARAN LAYAKNYA DAUN GUGUR DI MUSIM GUGUR/ngek

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : Ini hanyalah beberapa fic selingan,mungkin chapter Overacting Overload akan dilanjutkan.

Pairing : Kris aka Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) & Tao aka Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)

At least,happy reading!

XXXXXXXX

**Kris POV**

Ermm—all of you,hello. Nama gue Kris,lo bisa manggil gue dengan sebutan Krissie-Krease-Abang Tamfan-Ahjussi Sexy—itu gak masalah buat gue,asal jangan lo manggil Ben-Ben aja,sumpah gue bukan wafer coklat.

Perih hati ini. Sorry gue ngedangdut sepagi-semalam kaya tukang angkot.

Kalo masalah percintaan ye,gue lebih lucky daripada adek gue si D.O,yah karena dia terlalu inosen atau OOC gue ga tau ya -=- takdir mungkin. Tapi serius loh,polosnya dia gak nanggung-nanggung,untung aja namjachingunya yang nama siapa tuh lupa gue=_= Jojong?Jongong?Kkamjonger?Jongos?Dada seksi?

Maafkan gue yang hampir kena penyakit Alzheimer ini.

Gue seneng kok mereka jadian^^sebagai kakak yang baik nan tampan nan indah nan cool nan dermawan ini,gue harus merelakan kalo ADEK GUE GAK POLOS LAGI OAO *mainin santet* semoga Tao gak gitu,amin.

Oh iya,gue mau cerita dulu satnite pertama gue sama Tao,kalo ngingetnya gue jadi-kalut sendiri. mending mojok dirumah aje.

Mau tau kan ceritanya?HARUS MAU TAU DONG!

**End of Kris POV**

Flashback

(Author POV)  


_Kris bete abis malam ini._

_Gimana engga bosen?D.O lagi skype-an sama Kai,tugasnya Kris udah selesai semua,papa mamanya belum pulang._

_Karena bosen dimalam minggu kelam inilah,akhirnya Kris membulatkan keputusannya._

"_Gue ketempat Tao bisa nih,ekekek sekalian Taaruf sama menantu~"katanya sambil jalan masuk kedalem kamar,mumpung masih setengah 8 malam,masih pada ngaji._

_Setelah memasuki markasnya(?)dengan antusias Kris ngubek-ngubek lemari tercinta tanpa ada rasa belas-kasihan._

_Sedih deh :3/salahemot_

"_Gue pake baju apa OwO moso pake boxer?"Kris gak bisa nyari setelan yang pas buat dia. Duh mas kamu diapain tetep hensem kok,pennem saya aja hensemkris,untung engga bancikris._

_Setelah bertarung dengan lemari dan sense of stylenya(?) Kris cuman nganti celananya doang,soalnya kemeja putih yang dia pake masih wangi AXE._

_Cieeeeeee sebut merek._

"_Nah,begono aje gue udah ganteng 8D bijimane rambut gue dibikin blonde~pasti mereka makin cinta~ternyataaaa aku makin chenthaaa~"_

_Kris memang master of masteng di fic ini._

_Dia pun keluar dari kamar,terus ngegedorin kamar D.O yang hening banget kaya hati author. Cailah._

_TOKTOKTOK!_

"_Iya bang?"kata D.O pas buka pintunya,eh si Kris masuk aje. Mata onyxnya nyari ke seluruh penjuru kamar,mulai dari lemari pakaian,meja belajar hingga tempat tidur._

_Namun,dia mendapatkan suatu objek yang menarik di bawah tempat tidur D.O._

"_Dek,abang pinjem ini dulu."kata Kris sambil megang barang yang-menarik tersebut._

"_Buat apaan?"_

"_Ngapel sama Tao."_

"_EH MAMPUS HAHAHAHAHAHA MOSO ITU SIH?"_

"_Biarin aja napa,pergi dulu ya. Mungkin abang pulangnya jam 9 gitulah,bentaran aja kok."Kris senyum ke D.O. Sungguh kakak yang baik,hiks. AQOOOOO IREEEEE SAMHA KAMOOOO DEOOOOOOO(DORAN.)_

"_Iya,bye~"_

_Kris pun keluar dari kamar D.O dengan membawa barang keramat tersebut. Happy satnite Kris!_

_(Dimobil..)_

"

_BERSHAMHAMHOOOO QOOO ARUNGI LAUTHAAAAN BERDHUREEEEEEEE~"_

"_HEY BOY STOP BREAKING MA HEAAAAAAAAAAAART~" _

"_LIHATLAAAAAH PADA DIRIKUUU~"_

"_DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"_

_Random abis kalo Kris sendirian dimobil,biasanya kalo urusan shuffle lagu sih adeknya. Tapi kali ini pamor Kris yang dijuluki sebagai 'Cool-Prince' meleleh seperti hati author pas liat abang kelas._

_Gak berbentuk lagi._

"_Bentar,seingat gue rumahnya belok kanan apa terus ya?apa gue telepon aja?"Kris bingung liat lokasi rumah Tao yang masuk ke jalan-jalan kecil,kalo berdomisili di jalan besar kaya mereka mungkin engga repot amatlah._

_Tapi lo mau ngasih surprise mas,moso ditelepon pacarnye-_-;_

"_Capcipcupkembangkuncuppilihmanayangmaudicup~?aeaeaeaeaeaeaaah~"jari telunjuknya yang lenting menunjuk ke arah jalan._

_Iyep,Kris bakalan belok kanan._

_Terus aja itu mobil belok ke kanan,mana gelap banget lagi…Hiii!  
_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Rumahnya Tao itu besar banget lho readers._

_Monas aja kalah. Gimana lagi GBK._

_Oke,mari author jelaskan struktur rumah keluarga Huang tersebut._

_Jarak gerbang utama ke pintu rumah itu sama besar dengan pintu masuk GBK ke tengah-tengah lapangan ,arsitekturnya itu menganut seni Eropa-Mandailing-Padang-Cina-Irian._

_Hasilnya?rumah adat padang yang ada ornament Naga,warna rumahnya coklat feat, merah maroon (bukan Maroon 5) ada 3 buah patung Dewi Athena sama rumbai-rumbai. Belum lagi lapangan golf,lapangan basket sama kolam renang di belakang. Pembokatnya aja ada selusin,belum lagi supirnya._

_Setiap sisi rumah terkadang ada yang gak kongruen sama sisi yang lain,kalo pake rumus phytagoras kayanya harus diulang-ulang deh. _

_Sedangkan daya listriknya gak bisa keitung pake rumus P = V.I atau W/t. sedangkan atmosfer rumah Tao ini tersusun dari Metana seta Hidrogen dan Helium._

_Dan banyak lagi fakta-fakta yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logis maupun hipotesis._

_Rumah ajaib._

_Obama aja gak punya rumah segede gitu. Ini keluarganya kerja apaan yak._

"_SEBENARNYA AKU INI DIMANA?!"itulah kesan pertama yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya Kris._

_Biasa,gak pernah liat rumah ajaib ya gitu._

_Kris pun keluar dari mobilnya,mau manggil satpam yang lagi nonton film Penikahan Dini. Aduh kalo remaja ini ya,problemanya banyak banget._

"_Mas!"panggil Kris,satpam tadi pun menoleh dan datengin Kris._

"_Ngopo toh den?nyari Mas Tao?"_

_Tao,kamu itu orang jawa apa orang Yunani._

"_Hooh,ada Taonya ga?"kata Kris._

"_Kasih tau gak ya?eum :3"_

_Sayangnya Kris gakpunya Death Note._

'_AWAS AJA LO!KALO GUE UDAH MINJEM DEATH NOTE SAMA YAGAMI RAITO UDAH GUE BIKIN LO MATI KEGENCET KODOK!'Kris gondok banget sama type satpam kaya gini._

_(Di lain tempat,Choi Minho lagi batuk-batuk.)_

"_Yeh-_- cepet buka gerbangnya pak!"desak Kris,eh satpamnya manyun._

"_Ih,kok mau ya Tao sama banci Mohawk."_

_WHUT._

'_YA ALLAH,SEMOGA INI SATPAM KEJATUHAN LEMARI YA ALLAH,AMIN.' Kris cuman bisa berdoa dalem hati. Kalo di ladenin ujung-ujungnya hampir sama kaya kejadian Trisakti._

_Kris,seorang lelaki tampan yang mempunyai selera music dibawah rata-rata ternyata suka Gore campur Tragedy. Kamu ikut film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre aja,muka kamu udah cukup memenuhi criteria._

_Sebagai penjagal._

_Akhirnya gerbang pun dibuka,Alhamdulillah ya sesuatuh._

_Mobilnya pun masuk kedalam areal rumah Tao. Setelah memarkirkan mobil,Kris pun mengetuk pintu rumah Tao._

_TOKTOKTOK!_

"_Iya~sebentaaar~"suara seorang Yeoja paruh baya pun terdengar._

"_Ah,selamat malam tante~:)"sapa Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum andalannya._

"_Selamat malam Kris,mau nyari Tao?yuk masuk dulu ^^"kata mamanya Tao,Kris pun ngikut dari dalam._

_Pas masuk kerumahnya Tao,asli itu barang-barang didalam luxury banget. Kris aja sengaja nahan mukanya biar engga ngederp._

_Geser fokuuuus,gengsi dikit ngapel ke rumah pacar yang lebih tajir,pantesan ini anak kalo ada tas Gucci bawaannya beringasan._

"_Kamarnya Tao ada dilantai atas,pintu kamar dia yang ada stripe merah-hitam,ya?ntar kalau kalian laper kebawah aja,tante udah nyiapin makan malam^^"kata mamanya Tao._

"_Iya tante:) btw kok om gaada?:O"_

"_HIKS IYA,OM KAMU LAGI DI SWEDIA T-T TANTE JADI JARANG DIBELAI DEH T—T"_

_Kris bengong denger statement mamanya Tao. Frontal banget._

"_Aduh tante stay strong ya :( yaudah saya keatas dulu ya tante ^^;"mengantisipasi agar mamanya Tao engga khilaf,Kris langsung kabur keatas sambil ngebawa 'sesuatu' yang cuman ditutupi pake kresek._

_KRESEK AJA,ENGGA PAKE BUNGKUSAN KADO._

"_Keren abis pintu kamarnya ;_; mau yang begonoan ;_;"Kris nangis(dalam hati)envy banget sama Tao yang hidupnya rada-rada glamour gitu._

_Kris pun mengetuk pintu kamar Tao._

"_Ne?Kris-ge dateng?! OwO yuk masuk!"kata Tao riang pas ngeliat muka Kris yang agak payah dijelaskan._

_Antara sakit diare sama envy karena pintu._

_Kris pun masuk kedalam dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Tao. Ruangannya engga lebar bangetlah,tapi nyaman. Apalagi ada aroma cinnamon sama white lily._

_**Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku…**_

_**Hingga membuat kau percaya…**_

_Author galau tiba-tiba. /kamumasihkecilnak_

"_Kamu kenapa?kok mukanya gitu TnT" tanya Tao yang ngeliat muka Kris kaya korban pemerkosaan._

_Mana megang kresek pula,mirip sama abang-abang jualan baju di Petisah. (Yoooo readers and authors medan tau neeeh 8DD)_

"_Engga papa,tadi aku diare."_

"_APHAAAAAAAA?! OAO KALO GITU KAMU KENAPA DATENG?!" Tao langsung ngegoncangin badan Kris kaya kejadian Annual Event yang lalu._

"_J-JANGAN DIGONCANGIN OAO AKU NTAR CEPIRIT OAO"_

"_Eh oke ._. kamu bawa apaan itu?"tanya Tao sambil nunjuk kresek yang dibawa Kris._

"_BAWA APAAN YUAAAAA"_

"_-_- yaelah."_

_Kris pun membuka kresek tersebut,dengan slow motion serta efek glowing-glowing campur sparkle._

'_SEMOGA AJA TAS GUCCI ATAU CAP GUCCI JUGA ENGGA PAPAAAAAHHHHHHH!' kalian pasti tau siapa yang ngeharep begituan._

_Namun….._

_Namun….._

"_NAH INI DIA YANG AKU BAWAAAA B))))"Kris pun megang sebuah kotak kecil berserta kertas._

_Ada beberapa option,yaitu :_

_Papan judi_

_Kotak perhiasan dengan kartu tanda penyesahan_

_Surat wasiat berserta emas (?)_

_Monopoli edisi terbatas_

_Jika kamu milih option D,artinya kamu lebih cerdas daripada author._

"_LIAT NEEEEEH MONOPOLI VERSI BARU!MANA UANGNYA GAMBAR BARBIE LAGI OwO"Kris histeris liat duit mainannya._

"…_."Tao hampir kehilangan kesadaran,matanya hampir copot._

_Mau gak mau,Tao harus melaksanakan hal tersebut demi kekasihnya._

_XXXXXXXX  
_

_Akhirnya,chemistry satnite yang biasa tercipta dikalangan kawula jaman sekarang berbanding sama chemistry pasangan TaoRis ini._

"_MAMPUS LO BAYAR PAJAK DOLO ITU UDAH GUE BELI RUMAHNYA!"Kris teriak gak nyante,soalnya duit dia udah abis memupuk saham(?) dengan cara ngebeliin rumah yang pajaknya besar._

"_Hah!begituan mah kecil!liat nih uang gue banyaaaak~"Tao ngepamerin duit monopoli ke muka Kris yang hampir sama kaya pegawai kena PHK,cuman versi ganteng._

"_Gak envy lah yaa~"_

"_UTANG KAMOOOOOOH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Tao joget-joget liat utangnya Kris yang numpuk sama Bank._

_Sejak kapan main monopoli bisa kredit._

_Setelah dadu dikocok secara random,gantian pionnya Tao berenti ke suatu Negara yang paling diidamkan sama Kris._

_Apalagi kalo bukan Australia,kalo main monopoli bangun rumah aja udah 20 ribu,gimana lagi masang hotel._

"_MAU BELI INI 3 HOTEL DEEEH~"_

_Harga satu hotel itu dua ratus seratus ribu dollar,dikalikan sama 3 hotel._

_Kris cuman nelen ludah,saham pacarnya lebih CETARRRTARRRTARR!dari pada punya dia._

"_Sialan OAO JANGAN BELI ITU!"_

"_SEBODO AMAT~AHLALALALALALALAA~"Tao pun ngeluarin duitnya yang udah banyak banget ke tempat Bank._

'_AH SEMPAK!'  
_

_XXXXXXXX  
_

_Namun pemirsa,Dewi Fortuna udah affair sama Kris._

_Giliran Tao yang kelilit hutang._

_Krisnya udah kaya ngalahin Miliarder,saham Australia-nya Tao aja udah pindah tangan ke Kris._

"_Tao-ie~bayar dulu uangnya sama kakanda :3"kata Kris sambil nadahin tangannya,mana mukanya ngeselin banget. Tao cuman bisa ngegembungin mukanya._

"_Ayaaang kan baik :3 utangnya diapusin aja napaaa :*"Tao ngerayu Kris,taulah kalo dia gasanggup sama yang begituan._

"_Ngga maoooo -"_

"_Bbuing-bbuing :33"_

"_AAAHN OAO"pertahanan Kris runtuh begitu saja_

"_Yaudaaah engga papa deh….:D"_

"_NAH GITU DONG,muah!"Tao pun nyium pipinya Kris terus main monopoli lagi._

_Dasar lelaki._

_Mereka berdua tetep berkutat sama papan monopoli yang bikin emosi sampe ke ubun-ubun. Yang satu banyakin saham,yang satu lagi ngerayu terus biar utangnya dihapusin._

"_BAYAR DULU TAO!"_

"_ENGGA MAO GAADA DUIT ToT"_

"_NGUTANG AJA!"_

"_UTANG AKU UDAH BANYAK RIS! O_O"_

_Kalo perhitungannya,Tao masih banyak saham tapi duitnya engga ada,Kris sebaliknya._

"_BAYAAAAR BAYAAAAAAAAAR!"_

"_UDAH AH UDAHAN AJA!"Tao ngambek terus naik keatas tempat tidur,Kris masih sibuk ngurusin duit mainannya._

_Ini anak emang masa depannya cemerlang,bisa jadi penjagal bisa juga bikin pabrik permainan Monopoli._

"_YEEEEE MARAH YEEEEE :O MANA BOLEH MARAH WOOOOOO~"Kris noel-noel idungnya Tao,Tao cuman nonton TV pake pandangan kosong aja._

"_YEEEEEEEE RUSUH SI AYANG =_="Kris ngelipet tangannya,agak kesal liat Tao karena egoisnya tadi._

"_HUAAAAAA KRIS JAHAT SAMA AKU OAO UDAH TAU AKU BANYAK UTANG EH DIKOMPORIN LAGI HUAAAA TT-TT"Tao nangis sambil meluk boneka pandanya._

"_Yaudah,aku minta maaf deh. Besok kita ke mall beli tas Gucci lagi,arra?"kata Kris sambil meluk Tao._

"_Serius ya?"_

"_Iya,yaudah jangan nangis dong. Aku gamau liat kamu nangis gara-gara monopoli-_-"kata Kris._

_Akhirnya mereka berdua pun ngeberesin uang-uang sama kartu sahamnya,Tao masih njelimet liat benda terkutuk (red : monopoli) tersebut._

"_Yaudah,aku pulang duluan ya?"kata Kris sambil berdiri mau bukain pintu,Tao pun anggukin kepalanya._

"_Engga makan?"_

"_Engga,udah makan dirumah tadi."_

_BILANG AJA LO KESEL KRIS._

"_Yaudah,hati-hati ya."Tao pun jinjit terus nyium pucuk hidungnya Kris. _

"…_."muka Kris merah kaya berendam di sup._

_Kris pun keluar dari kamar,pas dia lihat mamanya Tao udah gaada lagi. Diapun ngeluarin HPnya terus nyari nama di contact listnya._

"_Assalamualaikum?Papa ini Kris,uang jajan Kris abis nih kirimin ya?wo ai ni papa."telepon pun ditutup dan Kris berjalan keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut. _

End of Flashback

FIN

A /N : Saya emang engga bisa nulis romance yang emang romance T-T pasti ujung-ujungnya absurd juga ==" /bershower

Anyway,review ne!


	9. HunHan

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,ETC,ABSURDNESS,GAJENESS,NARSISME BERTABARAN LAYAKNYA DAUN GUGUR DI MUSIM GUGUR/ngek

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : Ini hanyalah beberapa fic selingan,mungkin chapter Overacting Overload akan dilanjutkan. HUNHAN!

Pairing : Oh Sehun (EXO-K) & Xi Luhan (EXO-M) and Xi Jiayou (as OOC)

At least,happy reading!

XXXXXXXX

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Xi Luhan,semuanya tampak tenang seperti biasa.

Namun,suasana yang tenang tersebut hilang begitu saja.

Berubah menjadi mencekam!lolongan serigala pun menggelegar bersamaan dengan bulan yang kian terbekap oleh awan gelap.

"DEMI LUUUUUUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAN!"teriak seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya,sedangkan Luhan tidak mendengarkan suara yang berisik dan mengganggu pendengarannya,matanya tetap tertuju pada suatu titik yang membuat otaknya seperti diprogram ulang.

"IKAN LUHAAAAAAN!"

"XI LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"APELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"Luhan kehilangan kesabarannya.

Xi Jiayou,adiknya Luhan menggebrak pintu kakaknya dengan paksa.

"LUHAN-GE!KALO MAU AEROBIK GAPERLU PAKE SPEAKER KALEEEEE!GUE BEGADANG MAIN DOTA!"teriak adeknya,Luhan cuman bisa kasih tatapan 'o-gitu-ea'

Kakak yang bejad dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

"HEEEEEE SERAH GUE DONG!KAN GUE MAU SEKSI KAYA SHAKIRA!"Luhan pamerin badannya yang aduhai.

"EH BADANLU KAYA PAPAN BUAT KUBURAN TAU!"Jia gak kalah sama kakaknya.

Luhan,tabahlah.

"PERGI LU HUSH!"

"IYAAAA TAPI SPEAKERNYA GAUSAH DIPAKEEE!"

"APAAAA GUE GA DENGEEEER~"

Mari kita tinggalkan Jia yang lagi desperado diatas genteng rumahnya.

_**Gali-gali-gali-gali-gali lobang  
Gali-gali-gali-gali-gali lobang**_

_**Lobang digali menggali lobang  
Untuk menutup lobang  
Tertutup sudah lobang yang lama  
Lobang baru terbuka**_

Luhan mempercepat gerakannya,kakinya pun bergerak sesuai dengan irama dangdur yang di remix—kesannya kaya lagu bus pariwisata.

_**Gali lobang tutup lobang  
Pinjam uang bayar hutang  
Gali lobang tutup lobang  
Pinjam uang bayar hutang**_

Kalo Sehun ngeliat pacarnya ngebor kaya gini,author rasa dia bakalan masuk UGD.

Kegep,Luhan pun matiin TVnya dan duduk dilantai kamarnya,done for today.

"Gilaaaa capek bener -_- kaya main kuda lumping."kata Luhan disela-sela dia nyeka keringatnya. Dia pun keluar buat nyari Jia yang lagi merana diatas genteng.

Bergalau diatas genteng sekarang menjadi hal yang lumrah,ya.

_**Baby believe me, believe me  
And tell me what you want, ku akan buktikan semua  
Baby believe me, believe me  
And tell me what you want, karena ku love you beudh sama kamu**_

HPnya Luhan bunyi,bukan author loh yang nyanyi.

"Eh,Sehun ada apa pagi-pagi nelepon?"Luhan bingung,jarang banget cowonya nelepon dia pagi kaya gini.

Biasanya Sehun molornya sama kaya Kai,udah lama muter-muter pula.

"Sehunna?"

"Ne,Luhannie. Bitha temenin aku ngeganti karet behel ga?"suara Sehun agak gak jelas disitu.

"A-apa?k-karet beha?! O_O"Luhan itu punya kuping tipe swasta.

"BUKAN OAO BEHEL LOH"

"Oooh mangap kali,ga jelas suaranya-w- yaudah,jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga aku jemput kamu,oke?bye."

"Bye."

Kalau dibandingin sama KaiSoo,mereka lebih serius. Serius ke pelaminan. (EAAAA AMIIIIIN XDD)

Luhan pun nyari Jia di atas loteng,diliatnya adeknya yang lebih ganteng /huk sedang bergalau-galau ria memandangi landscape Seoul.

"Jia,ngape lu?marah sama gege?"tanya Luhan sambil ngedeketin adeknya. Jia langsung menggeleng lemah.

Ada apa dengan Jia?

"Gege TTATT AKU KENA PHP SAMA CEWE AKU QAQ"

"._. dikira marah gara-gara speaker :O cerita dong sama gege,"Luhan pun duduk disebelah Jia.

"Gege TT-TT kan gue udah lama ngejar itu cewek O_O semua tips udah gue lakuin,HUAAAAAAAAAAA YwY"

Nasibnya lebih miris daripada author sendiri.

"LO MAKE TIPS APAAN?!"

"Iya,dari mulai traktir dia makan,muji suaranya lewat WeChat sampe joget Harlem Shake dari WeChat. Eh dianya gamau terima gue w(OAO )w"Jia langsung numpahin aer matanya yang setara dengan segalon Aqua(?)

Luhan cuman bisa berharap IQ adeknya itu 120.

"jia -_- itu bukan php,ELO YANG CARI MALU OAO LAGIAN NGAPAIN NGIKUTIN GISELLE SAMA SIAPA ITU DI WECHAT HA?!KAN GEGE UDAH BILANG MAEN KKT AJA OAO"Luhan langsung ngegoncangin adeknya secara membabi-buta.

Luhan akhirnya bertransformasi menjadi rusanya Sinter Klas.

"OAO APAKAH AKU TAMPAN GEGE?!"Jia ngadep mukanya ke Luhan,kaya minta vonis di LP Cipanas.

"…LO GAK GANTENG."

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk hati Jia.

"PERGI LO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Kalau Kris itu kakak yang baik buat D.O,Luhan justru sebaliknya.

Dibalik muka ulzzangnya tersimpan banyak misteri…./apaini

"Gue tidur aja deh,Sehun kan ngejemput jam 3 sore~"Luhan pun masuk ke kamar buat tidur.

Bukan aerobik lagi.

(Pukul 14.30 KST)

Luhan baru bangun.

AYO CEPAT KAMOH MAU PERGI!

"Bentar dulu tash,bentar lagiiii~"

Kamu kenapa kok random banget disini,Bimbi.

Akhirnya,setelah perdebatan tak berujung(?) antara author-Luhan terpaksa dipause (?) Luhan pun bangun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

_**Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut  
Terbawa sungai ke ujung mata  
Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta  
Menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada**_

Kita harus applause ke Luhan karena cuman dia yang NYANYINYA WARAS DIBANDINGKAN YANG LAIN.

Luhan megang botol shampoo terus sisirin rambutnya kebelakang,mirip-mirip Dude Herlino(?) terus dia joget-joget lagunya Machine(?)

_**Jalanku hampa dan ku sentuh dia  
Terasa hangat oh di dalam hati  
Ku pegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu  
Tak urung jua kulihatnya pergi**_

Luhan asik banget lagunya. Author jadi kangen kakak kelas ^/^

Apa banget kamu,tash.

Selesai mandi,Luhan pun nyari setelan yang pas yaitu kaos berwarna hijau tosca sama celana jeans.

'_Iya gue tau gue tampan~'_ kata Luhan sambil ngeliat dirinya dicermin. Dia pun ngarahin pandangan nistanya(?)kearah cermin yang tidak berdosa.

"Cermin yang ajaib,siapa yang paling jago di ranjang?"

"Kris,tuan."

"OAO siapa yang berhak bersama Sehun?"

"Author,tuan."

"Kambing-_-Siapa yang suka pipis celana pas SD?"

"Anda,tuan."

"EH KOK TAU TT-TT s-siapa yang suka pake lipgloss pas SMP?"

"Anda,tuan."

Sudahlah,dari pada kamu galau di fic ini mendingan udahan aja.

Luhan frustasi akibat pertanyaan mengumbar aib(?)dia nelepon Sehun.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIP

"Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh. You know you love me, I know you care~"

**GLEK. KAYANYA LUHAN TAU INI LAGU APAAN.**

"OMOOOOOOOO ADA JEBE-_- LO KOK TAU GUE CINTA SAMA HUNNA?"Luhan ngeladenin JB yang lagi berkaraoke-ria.

Plis,jangan gila kaya fic sebelumnya.

"Luhan?kamu udah thiap-thiap?"akhirnya suara Sehun kedengeran.

"Udah^^v kamu dimana?"

"Ini udah deket rumah kamu,keluar aja ya?"

"Ne."

Luhan pun matiin HPnya dan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Jia yang lagi galau di genteng gak balik-balik.

Pas banget,Luhan keluar eh mobil Ferarrinya Sehun udah arrived.

'_Hari ini Sehun kegantengan OwO' _Luhan berusaha ngehilangin nervousnya,seganteng apa emang Sehun sampe bikin Luhan mau pingsan kaya orang bikin sumur?

Sehun cuman pake kemeja stripe biru-putih sama skinny jeans doang,tapi rambutnya di cat jadi dark brown gitu.

THEEEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAK OAO *author telen semen andalas*

"Halo^^kamu suka sama penampilan aku hari ini,eoh?"tanya Sehun sambil bukain pintu biar Luhan masuk kedalem,tipe pacar romantis.

"I-iya,aku sempet kepikiran buat anak."

"A-apa?!"

"Engga maksudku kamu gantengnya kebangetan XD yuk pergi ke dokternya,ntar telat loh."ngeboongnya amatiran banget.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju cepat ke tempat dokter gigi.

XXXXXXXX

" ,ada yang bisa saya bantu?"kata ,dokter ortodensinya Sehun.

"Saya mau ganti karet bracesnya,dok."kata Sehun,Luhan nunggu diluar /kasian sekaleee HOHOHOK

"Mau warna apa?"Yesung pun memberikan beberapa contoh warna untuk karet behelnya,Sehun pun memilih warna biru muda karena dia hanya menggunakan behel untuk gigi atasnya doang.

"Ini."Sehun pun memberikan contoh warna yang ia pilih,Yesung pun mulai mengganti karet behelnya.

(Sementara diluar…)

Luhan asik banget ngotak-ngatik iPhonenya Sehun,soalnya Sehun ini terbuka banget sama pacarnya. Mau dibukain apapun juga gapapa,bukain baju apalagi.

Malah nagih.

"Oooh init oh abangnya Sehun :O ganteng pisan~"Luhan ngeliat camera rollnya Sehun yang berisi foto-foto Sehun sama abangnya,ada juga sih foto Luhan.

Sumpah ini tipe cowok yang paling gencar dicari para yeoja maupun namja.

Tapi,Luhan berenti ngecek foto yang lain.

"INI SEHUN APA GIMANA =))"Luhan ngeliat foto masakecil Sehun yang lagi make sempak terus nungging kearah kamera.

**Pelajaran pertama : sebaiknya kalau nyimpan foto masa kecil itu di album foto,jangan di HP.**

"Jadi ini masa kecil lo?!=))"

Luhan gatau kalo Sehun udah nangkring(?)didepan dia.

"Luhan?"

OW OW KAMU KETAHUAN CIUM SAPI AKU~

"Eh iya?ih ganteng XD"

"Kamu lihat foto aku pas kecil masih bisa ngeles-_-"Sehun tau banget Luhan gimana.

Pasti itu foto udah dikirim lewat YM.

Tau banget mah.

"Yuk,aku laper nih."Sehun narik tangan Luhan terus berjalan kearah mobil yang jaraknya gak jauh dari tempat praktek dokter Yesung.

_**Oh Baby You  
i norae deureobwajwo  
neol wihae na noraehae  
Just Only You  
naeu dununeul barabwajwo  
neoman bogoittjanha**_

Suasana hening banget didalam mobil,Sehun emang paling pantang kalo di mobil ngomong.

Luhan stress karena inget foto masa kecilnya Sehun.

'_BENTAR DULU MAU NGAKAK FOKUS AKU NGEGESER =)) ITU NGAPAIN POSENYA NUNGGING KOK IMAGE KAMU DI FOTO INI KESANNYA HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING'_

"Luhan?"

"MBAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAK=))"

Luhan muncrat ih!

"Kamu kenapa ._."Sehun takut Luhan kerasukan setan behel.

"Aku kok ngakak ya liat foto kamu=))"

"Aku kok merasa teraniaya sama pacar sendiri.-."

Luhan gabisa ngontrol ketawanya,ngebayangin Sehun nungging aja udah mau pipis.

AWAS NGECER PIPISNYA MAS.

Mobilnya Sehun berhenti di salah satu rumah makan siap saji,mereka berdua pun masuk dan Sehun memesan makanan,sedangkan Luhan duduk disalah satu tempat yang agak pojok.

DOYAN POJOK YE.

Luhan ngeSMS seseorang.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Dio,lo harus tau perasaan gue sekarang..

Message sent.

'_Maafkan daku,Sehunna ;))'_

One Message Received!

From : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Lo ngapa?galau?seneng?nyesek?sesak pipis?mau mojok?gak lulus ujian mate?

Luhan cuman bisa nepok jidatnya Sehun karena temennya yang ini agak telmi.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : Bentar gue ngakak dulu-_- HAHAHA LUCU. Gue dapet foto masa kecilnya Sehun pas masih bayi,lo mesti tau dia nungging.

Message sent.

Gak lama,SMS dari D.O masuk.

From : Do Kyungsoo

Subject : SUMPAH GUE NAMPAK FOTO MASA KECIL KAI MALAH MIRIP ANAK-ANAK PENGGEMAR BOKEP-_-POKOKNYA BESOK LO BAWA HPLO!

Sehun yang datang bawain 2 Cheese Hamburger sama softcoke cuman bisa ngambek,Luhan kalo ada hal yang lucu pasti gak bakalan berenti ketawanya.

Apalagi itu tentang dirinya OAO APA KATA DUNIA JIKA SEORANG ICE PRINCE PAS MASIH KECIL HOBBYNYA NUNGGING?

"Luhan plith kamu boleh ketawa tapi jangan dithebarin thama yang lain -_-"

BELA-BELAIN GANTENG EH UJUNG-UJUNGNYA DIUMPATIN KARENA NUNGGING.

"A-aku gabisa =)) aku ganyangka kamu kaya gitu =))"

"Ya namanya matha kecil-_- aku berani bertaruh kalau kamu pernah ee' celana=_="Sehun,berusaha mengembalikan harga dirinya.

"GAPEDULI YANG PENTING KAMU NUNGGING =))"

"Innalillahi wa innalillahi rojiun….."

XXXXXXXX

(Pukul 19.00 KST,Rumah Luhan)

Setelah tabok-tabokan,tendang-tendangan,dangdut-mendangdut (?)pasangan kita yang sweetnya ngalahin Syaiful Jamil-Dewi Persik ini pulang dengan selamat sentosa.

"Ehehe,makasih udah traktir aku ^/^kamu tampan banget pake behel warna biru."Luhan natap Sehun yang mukanya habis digamparin.

"Iya,tumben bilangnya behel,yang aku tau kamu bilangnya karet beha-_-"

"Kan suara kamu putus-putus OAO besok sekolah ya sayaaaang :*"Luhan nyium kedua pipi ayangnya /huk dan keluar dari mobilnya Sehun.

"See you naa~"

"Bye~"

Setelah mobil Sehun menjauh,senyuman Luhan berubah menjadi seringaian buto ijo. Dia ngebuka twitter dan ngepost suatu foto.

'_Sorry hun :'( HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'_

Hari yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

XXXXXXXX

(Pagi hari,di kediaman Oh)

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK OAO FOTOKUUUUUUU!"Sehun frustasi karena foto masa kecilnya terpost disalahsatu situs yang cukup terkemuka.

"XI LUHAN!BAKALAN AKU BALAS KAU!"

FIN

A/N : Haloooo ;DD Maapkan saya yang telat update ;;A;; saya kok menderita WB akut gini,hasilnya jadi—jujur gapuas terakhirnya =="semoga WB saya hilang,amin! XD

Then,review ya!


	10. ChanBaek

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,too much description.

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : the last intermezzo-fic of Overacting Overload

Pairing : Park Chanyeol (EXO-K) & Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)

A/N : I just wanna tell ya how thankful I am *ciumdulu* makasih buat responnya hingga sejauh ini,huks terharu TwT btw nyangkut di busway, saya punya hobby baru,yaitu macro-ing para oppars kita ini MWOHOHOHOK /ketawa /berentidulu and then,ada satu fic terakhir buat Overacting Overload,but I guess it'll cheer you up,guys!dan masih ada project fic yang bakalan saya siapin selama liburan 8D EH YANG KELAS 3 SMA SELAMAT BUAT YANG LULUS YAAAAH XDD *tebar-tebar confetti*

At least,happy reading!

XXXXXXXX

(Siang hari,di Seoul Senior High School)

Seorang lelaki tampan nan rupawan tapi doyan nguntilin emaknya pake eyeliner sedang berangan-angan di pojok kelas.

Jangan tanya sekarang lagi belajar apaan.

Iya.

Matematika.

Para lelaki kita sedang menghadapi musibah yang gak kalah menyakitkan dibandingkan di PHP.

Bentar,inget Jia dulu. /hek.

'_Gue gapeduli ah mau itu siapa nama gurunya-_- nanyain gue soal-soal ginian,'_

Baekhyun memang diharamkan untuk belajar matematika,terlebih HunHan dan D.O.

Mari kita lihat kondisi mereka.

D.O : Mukanya udah hilang dari peredaran.

Sehun : Minum Milo dengan antengnya.

Luhan : Mulut berbusa,wajah jadi hijau—kena rabies.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Bentar aja ngapa,lagi ngayal loh."

Asalkan kamu tau siapa yang manggil kamu itu bukan Canyol. /bukantypo

"Eh bapak =3"

"Ayo kedepan,kayanya kamu bisa ngerjain soal ini. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Pak Ryeowook jahanam guru terkutuk.

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan singgasana (red : tempat duduk) dengan wajah lesu diiringi dengan melodi selamat tinggal dari ketiga temennya.

Baekhyun gak mati kok,engga.

"Saya disuruh ngerjain apa pak-_- plis deh saya mau ke mall."Baekhyun ngomong kaya gaada rasa berat sedikitpun.

"Kalo kamu bisa ngerjain soal ini,saya kasih kamu pulang sekalian temen-temen kamu yang kucruk bertigaa-"

"BEBEK AYO KERJAKAN SOALNYA HAYOOO! /( '-')/"

"BYUN!KALO GAK BISA NGERJAIN SOALNYA GUE SUNATIN SAMPE KANDAS!"

"BELIIN AKU MILO LAGI._."

Itu siapa yang ngacak ke Milo.

"ADAILAAAA BAPAK RUSUH WAEEEE OAO"siswa-siswa terkecuali mereka bereempat langsung koor dadakan,untuk Pak Ryeowook ga budeg.

Tapi gabisa denger.

"Paaaak bisa dicepetin kaga?plis pak saya mau pulaaang TT-TT"

Buset selepe mengundang. Eh maksudnya sepele.

"Jika A = 5x + 5-x dan B = 5x – 5-x maka A2 – B2 adalah?waktu kamu 4 menit."

JDERRR. ITU BELAJAR MATEMATIKA BAB YANG MANA.

"Kalo soalnya gini engga jadi komplen mah OAO"

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Sedangkan D.O dkk cuman bisa pucet ngebayangin mereka berempat disuruh piket kelas.

OH NOOOOOOO.

Baekhyun keliatan asik banget ngerjain soalnya,kaya ngafal kali-kali.

Author aja stress ngerjain mate,gimana lagi soal begono.

Yaudah itu derita kamu,tash-san.

"Udah siap kok pak,bisa pulang gak?"Baekhyun ngasih spidolnya ke Pak Ryeowook,terus kembali ke khayangaaan~bertemu sang pangeraaaaan~

"LO GAK NGASAL KAN NGERJAIN ITU SOAL?"D.O langsung nabok Baekhyun pake buku diktatnya.

"Appo!yah gue gatau kali-_- gue nyoba-nyoba aja=_="

Tamatlah riwayat kalian.

"Yak,kalian berempat bisa pulang!"kata Pak Ryeowook yang disambut dengan tatapan cengo para siswa.

Termasuk author.

"A = 5x + 5-x maka A2 = 52x + 5-2x + 2 dan B = 5x – 5-x maka B2 = 52x - 5-2x – 2 ,sehingga A2 – B2 = 4. Kalian ngerti?"

"ENGGA PAK ;')"

Singkat,padat dan tidak ada unsure hewani.

"YOOOOOSH MARKIPUT!"

"LEGGOOOOOOOH!"

(Skip time,Rumah Keluarga Byun)

Baekhyun lagi gereget liatin video teaser EXO yang baru.

Jangan lupakan abang kita yang pamer-pamer ketek.

"NAEGA WOLF~AUUUUUUUU~BADAK MULUT GUA BAU."

Sudah,pake Listerine duluh sanah.

Sebagai EXOTICS yang doyan fangirlingan sampe nabok-nabokin D.O,Baekhyun terharu liat para lelaki tampan nan menggugah iman ini.

UDAH LAMA BIKIN SINGLE BARU TAPI GAK KAMBEK-KAMBEK CERITANYA MAU DITONJOK APA MAU DIBAKAR.

"KYAAAAA ITU CHANNIE HYAAAAAAAAAAA TAMPAN SEKALEEEEEE!"

"ABANG JONG IN HAMILI AKUUUUUUUU~"

"ADA MUKA MIRIP DIO O.O ADUH MINTA DICIUM."

Ah,dilemma kalo dapet teaser baru ya gini,seketika kewarasan hilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun rela nabok-nabokin Macnya kalo videonya ngadat.

Dasar bebek,itu speedynya ngawur.

_**Hey ja anhebon seutaillo jeo keun boreumdari jigijyeone hechiwora  
geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo  
geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo!  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo**_

Ada telepon bunyi,Baekhyun menghentikan acara mesra-mesraan bersama Mac tercinta.

Demi Canyol.

DAN DEMI CANYOOOOOOOL~

"Yeollie?"

"Loh kamu udah pulang?:v aku baru pulang loh."

"Iya dong,soalnya tadi kalo ngerjain soal mate bisa pulang,eheheh~"

"**Kamu nyontek siapa?"**

_Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sesak._

"Gaada nyontek siapa-siapa-_- makanya jangan underestimate lah!"

"**Tadi make alfalink,ya?"**

YAH AMPUN PAPAH SALAHKU APA PAH. (sfx:hujan deras kaya Konidin)

"Terserah-_-"ada apa nelepon?kamu ada jadwal basket bukan?"

"Engga,Kai yang main hari ini. Katanya mau ke mall?biar aku langsung kesana."

Hati seorang Baekhyun yang pecah berkeping-keping kembali terbentuk.

"OH MY OTHER HALF. LEMME TURN YOU ON."

"Jangan,kita masih perjaka—ntaran aja kalo udah aku lamar."

"…..Maaf tadi aku kerasukan hikhik. Yaudah jemputlah,aku udah siap-siap kok."

"See you there."

"Yoah."

Baekhyun langsung ngeletakin HPnya ke meja disebelah tempat tidurnya,terus giggling bareng author liat fanmade buat EXO.

(15 menit kemudian…)

Ducati merah Chanyeol udah ada didepan gerbang rumahnya Baekhyun.

Oh tampannya anak lelaki.

Baekhyun langsung keluar ngambil dompet,keluar dari kamar terus ngeper (minta duit lagi) ke nyokapnya dengan embel-embel ciuman penuh kasih.

"TANTEE GAUSAH DIKASIH TANTEEE!"-Tasha (15) tukang bully bias.

"Sorry nunggu lama~udah lama nunggu ya?"kata Baekhyun sambil ngebukain pintu gerbang rumahnya. C(h)any(e)ol menggeleng.

"Engga baru nyampe,yuk pergi."Chanyeol ngasih helm satu lagi buat Baekhyun,dia pun naik dan meluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

'_Ini kali ya charmingnya Chanyeol,meskipun keringatan bau parfum di badannya gak ilang-ilang._'Baekhyun mencium aroma Sandalwood yang dipadu dengan Cinnamons.

Manis.

"Yeollie?kamu ga pengap?"kata Chanyol yang suaranya mirip sama mesin diesel. Ketelen sama suara kereta.

"Pengap apaan?aku nyium parfum di seragam kamu."

"Meheh,aku kira kamu nyium bau helm itu,baunya Kai."

Baekhyun ngejauhin wajahnya terus nutup kaca helm yang dari tadi dia buka.

Mukanya langsung membiru.

'_INI KAN BAU RAFFLESIA ARNOLDI OAO GUE PUYENG'_ Baekhyun cepet-cepet buka kaca helm terus nyiumin seragamnya Chanyeol.

Kai pake parfum merk apaan ya.

Masa bodolah,yang penting Chanyeol harum seharum Downey Innocent!

XXXXXXXX

COEX Mall,salah satu mall terkemuka di Korea Selatan bahkan seantero Asia,dengan luas 85.000 meter persegi dengan 250 toko. Bayangin aja foodcourtnya bisa ngelayanin sekitar 1000 orang!

Siapa yang gak tahan buat muter-muter kesana,terutama buat fashionista kaya Tao,Kai sama Kris. Banyak banget ABG yang hangout bahkan ngedate disana,dijamin deh pasti sukses ngedatenya.

Soalnya author yakin temen-temennya bakalan kesasar.

Tangannya Chanyeol ngerangkul Baekhyun yang lagi ngeSMS D.O,warga korea udah gak terlalu hesistating bahkan indisposed sama mereka berdua,ermm maksudnya pasangan sesama jenis gitu.

Love life,hidup lo ya hidup lo,gaada yang bisa ngatur kecuali diri lo sendiri.

"Hyunnie mau kemana?:3 beli baju lagi?"Chanyeol nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"YUK IKUTAN ^^"Baekhyun langsung narik Chanyeol.

'_Plis jangan ke Etude House lagi TT-TT'_Chanyeol galau,aww kasian.

Mereka berdua langsung naik ke escalator,ke lantai dua.

Letaknya di sebelah pink pastel.

IYAK,ETUDE HOUSE! SELAMAT CHANYEOL KAMU BELUM BERUNTUNG!COBA LAGI!

'_Maapkan anakmu yang boros duit nan boros muka ini mamah OwO' _Chanyeol cuman bisa desah pasrah(?)ngeliat kelakuan Baekhyun.

Engga tau ya,entah emaknya nelen mascara atau eyeliner pas hamil Baekhyun. Tapi ini anak kalo udah menyangkut Maybeline,Revlon,Naked,Khroma—Etude House.

Napsuan gitu.

Ngeri ngeliat Baekhyun ngubrak-abrik etalase Etude House dengan mata merah kaya di teaser WOLF dengan badan yang berubah jadi Hulk (tapi warna merah) sambil teriak;

"MBAAAAA ADA THE FACE SHOP EXTREME DOT PEN EYELINER GAK MBAAAA?!"

Gak banget.

Chanyeol cuman nunggu diluar outlet,dia gak sanggup liat total biaya yang bakalan dia keluarin. Bukannya gaada duit tapi kan sayang banget duitnya buat begituan.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun,dia itu anak paling kritikan kalo masalah kecantikan,apalagi eyeliner.

"Tumben si Byun-byun gak ngajak bayarin-_-"baru ruqiyah apa gimana?"

Gak lama kemudian,Baekhyun keluar sambil ngebawa paperbag ala Etude House sambil senyum.

'_MERDEKA!JAJAN GUE FREE SEMINGGU!'_

"Loh,gak aku bayarin?"

"Engga lah,kali ini mama ngasih duit. Yuk makan dulu."

PERASAAN LO MINTA SAMA NYOKAP LO DEH. BUKANNYA DIKASIH.

Mereka pun berjalan kearah restaurant yang berada sekitar 3 toko dari Etude,tempat favenya ChanBaek buat kongkow,nih.

Baekhyun pun mesen Macaron sebagai sugar boost,sedangkan Chanyeol mesen Hors d' Oeuvre.

Ah,dasar couple glamor.

"Hehehehe =3 maathih udah nemenin aku ke mall,padahal kamu baru pulang dari sekolah,"kata Baekhyun sambil megang tangannya Chanyeol.

"Iya loh gapapa ^^ buat Hyunnie apa yang engga?ke London sekarang pun bisa~"

"….Besok kita ke London,ya?"

"OAO KAN GOMBAL SIH"

"Makanya-_-ngegombal itu sekira level sekarang-_-;"

"Iya deh,iyaaa."

Keduanya pada diem,atmosfernya jadi beda gitu,awkwardnya kaya Bang Yongguk lagi ngederp.

"YONGGUK NGEDERP ITU KEREN LOH!MUKANYA KAYA SESAK BOKER!"-Tasha (15),minta dihajar.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit terus nyium keningnya Baekhyun.

Main spontan,yah. HMMM.

"K-kok nyium?:O"

"Gapapa kali,kamu kan milik aku."

Kupu-kupu berterbangan diperut Baekhyun dan akhirnya keluar dari mulut.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

Aww yep,hari yang menyenangkan. Terutama buat Chanyeol.

'_Setidaknya,jajan gue kelar seminggu.'_

FIN


	11. The Last

Overacting Overload

Warning : OOC,YAOI,TYPOS,too much description.

Disclaimer : EXO K-M and B.A.P belongs to themselves

Summary : Ketika cinta melanda,semuanya bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. LAST!

_Prolog—_

Pagi ini di sekolahnya D.O lagi heboh loh chingudeul.

Hebohnya konflik Ardina Rasti-Eza Gionino aja kalah telak sama hebohnya sekolah D.O.

Do Kyungsoo,lari terengah-engah sambil ngebawa coke yang baru dia beli di kantin. Mukanya kaya habis kena tornado.

"INI SERIUS KAN ADA ACARA PERTANDINGAN UKE ANTAR KELAS?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Nampak dikelasnya D.O,para siswa-siswa sedang berunding di meja coklat.

"Oke,masalahnya siapa yang uke disini?"kata Mamang,ketua kelas.

"NOH."

Hampir seluruh siswa nunjuk D,O-Baekhyun-Luhan.

"Kalian harus ikut."Mamang nulis nama mereka bertiga yang bakalan dikasih ke OSIS. D.O langsung ngambek.

"OGAH!EH GUE GAMAU YA!"

"AUK TUH!MAU DIMANA MUKA GUE?"

"Muka lo masih disitu han ._."

"Oh iya.w."

"AH EYELINER GUE!"

Itulah protes-protes yang meluncur dari bibir mulus ketiga lelaki tampan kita.

"Berkorban kek,soalnya kalo kita gak menang anak IPS bakalan ngebully kita habis-habisan. Lo tau dong anggotanya Zelo dkk paling banter kalo masalah ginian!"Jinah,temen sekelas D.O memelas.

INI MENYANGKUT NAMA DAN HARGA DIRI,BOI.

"T-tapikan kelas X banyak sih,masa kelas kita aja?"Baekhyun protes,apa kata Canyol jika Baekhyun ikutan variety show yang subhanallah menuai kontroversi dan mengurangi kewarasan sepihak.

Pembunuhan karakter.

"KARENA KALIAN YANG PALING TOP ==" 2MIN UDAH KALAH SAMA COUPLE KALIAN!"

"Luhannie..kamu ikut aja,ya?aku dukung kamu kok."Sehun,yang dari tadi khusyu minum Bubble Tea akhirnya bicara.

INILAH COBAAN TERBERAT BAGI XI LUHAN.

"Lagian,kalian bisa featuring sama seme kalian kok. Soalnya ini lomba kelas IPA-IPS,Kai sama Chanyeol kelas IPA juga."

"KENAPA GAK BILANG OAO YAUDAH DAFTARIN KAMI!"D.O,yang daritadi gak setuju langsung OOC kaya author. Labil ih.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

(Di halaman sekolah…)

Tampak disitu Pak Siwon selaku Kepala Sekolah yang ditemenin sama Onew si Ketua Kelas tampak berdiri diatas podium. Kelas IPS dari kelas X-XII serta Kelas IPA dari X-XII dibagi menjadi dua kubu. Pak Siwon pun memulai pidatonya.

"Akhem."

Krik-krik,author dengerin lagunya Fast and Furious yang Keenam /asalinfo

"Anak-anak sekalian,kali ini saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih atas partisipasi dan konsipirasi(?) dalam acara ini. Kalian harus ingat bahwa acara ini tidak ada unsur-unsur perbedaan social antara IPA-IPS,kita hanya menunjukkan bakat tiap-tiap kelas. Dimohon kerjasamanya,terimakasih."

Itu pidato singkat bener kaya pengumuman yang cabut upcara.

Onew,naik ke podium.

"Teman-teman,sudah tertera nama-nama partisipan yang akan ikut dalam acara ini. Kita mulai dari Kelas IPA."

"Gue nervous.."kata Kai,Chanyeol cuman bisa ngangguk pasrah.

"Do Kyungsoo,Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun dari kelas X!"

PROKPROKPROK!

Mereka bertiga udah ngusep-ngusep idung tanda geregetan.

"Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI!"

"Hidup gue hampir diambang batas.."Chanyeol ngerasa kalo dirinya udah mau kayang.

"Dari Kelas X IPS,yaitu Zelo,Himchan dan Youngjae!"

Tampak di bersebrangan pihak,Zelo tersenyum remeh.

Dari Kelas XI IPS,yaitu Bang Yongguk,Daekhyun dan Jongup!"

"HOAAAAAAA!"

"KYUNGSOO-AH HWAITIIIIIING!"

"SIAPKAN KAMERA FANSERVICE SEGERA RELEASEEEEED!"

"PERSIAPKAN TISU TEMEN-TEMEEEEEEEN!"

Sumpah,ini berasa kiamat bagi mereka.

"Guys,"kata D.O sambil ngasih aba-aba buat Luhan dan Baekhyun agar ngedeketin dia.

"Apa?"

"Let's get thru this and done."ketiganya tersenyum keren.

XXXXXXXXXX

D.O dan yang lain udah kumpul di deket koridor sekolah,semuanya udah ganti baju jadi seragam

Seragam Seven Icons./no

"Kai,Tao kemana?"tanya D.O yang lagi duduk sambil mainin botol minumnya.

"Tao izin,dia ke Changsa."

"Ooh.."

"Btw,gimana nih strateginya?"kata Luhan,dia agak cemas soalnya Zelo sama yang lain itu expert banget.

BANGET MALAH.

"Kita belum tahu loh apa aja yang dilombain,kalo udah dikasih tau kan bakalan dapet jatah buat ngatur rencana."kata Sehun sambil nepuk-nepuk bahunya Luhan.

"Iya juga,tapi kan kelas IPS itu jago bener kalo masalah ginian—apalagi kalo ada perlombaan seni."

"Jangan pesimis dong!"Chanyeol ngasih aba-aba buat high-five

"IPA-HWAITING!"

(Sementara itu ditempatnya Zelo..)

"Mhahahak,anak IPA ngelawan kita?"

"Hahaha,mereka cuman ngejago mate doang."Jongup nguap,besar banget Zelo aja hampir kesedot.

"Ga bisa ngeremehin,kita liat aja ntar."kata Yongguk sambil mainin iPodnya.

"Line 'em up."

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendopo utama sekolahnya D.O udah dihias dari semalam,asik deh interiornya groovy-groovy kondangan gitu. Pak Siwon ngabisin berapa duit ya?

Ah sebodo amat yang penting mereka lomba.

Semua udah pada heboh bener,mulai dari makanan hingga keset kaki serba groovy.

Ngerasa semua udah dipersiapkan,semua siswa disuruh baris ke halaman.

"Kepada semua murid diharap memasuki halaman sekolah."Miss Yuri aka Guru Piket pun mulai berkoak.

Bukan,maksudnya ngomong.

Blue Team aka anggotanya Kai berdiri lebih depan daripada siswa-siswa IPA,sedangkan Red Team aka anggotanya Zelo pun berdiri kaya mereka.

Kaya mau warrior aja.

"Acara bakalan dimulai,ini dia kriterianya."kata Onew sambil ngebuka amplop.

Apa aja perlombaannya?

Bagaimana kesulitan lombanya?

Jengjengggg~

Yaitu…

Yaitu…..

Yaitu…

Yai- *dibekep*

"LOMBA SALAH DENGAAAAR!"Onew kamu antusias banget.

Yang lain pada cengo.

Maksud kamu apa.

"Om,maksudnya apa?"suara anak cewek nyeletuk.

Krik krik menggelitik.

"Maksudnya-_- tiap team bakalan dikasih satu lagu berserta lirik yang bakalan mereka plesetin liriknya. GITULOOOH."

Mas,sabar atuh.

"OOOOOH GITUUUU :O"yang lain baru ngudeng.

"Yaudah!ayo kita ke pendopo!"kata Onew yang di serbu sama siswa-siswa serta fangirl-fangirl yang berkedok guru.

Anggota D.O sama Zelo pun diarak (?) ke ruangan yang berbeda,mau ngubah liriknya.

"Sumpah gue gatau masalah ginian."D.O langsung gontokin kepalanya kemeja.

"Lo tanya lagi gue."Baekhyun langsung mojok.

"Mendingan gue cabut."Luhan ikutin D.O yang lagi headbang,cuman dia headdesk.

AYO PARA SEME,INILAH SAATNYA UNTUK UNJUK KEPINTARAN.

"Well,gue tau ini lagu EXO K yang MAMA.."Kai nunjuk selembaran kertas lirik lagu asal Boyband korea yang baru comeback ini.

"Iya,Baekhyun juga pernah cerita masalah ini boyband."Chanyeol nimbrung.

"Yaudah,ayo kita kerjain. Katanya Zelo dapet lagu One Shotnya B.A.P."

"Okaaay!"Sehun pun ngambil kertas dan pensil dari tasnya,terus ngacak lirik sama Kai dan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan ketika uke kita masih galau.

Para murid yang menuhin pedopo udah pada ribut,soalnya jurinya belom dateng-dateng.

Gak lama kemudian,seorang cewek yang sering nangkring di Silet,naik keatas pentas.

Peniti Rose.

"Apa kabar semuanyaaaa?!"Penis sok asik,hih.

"MAU TAU AJA APA MAU TAU BANGEEEEET?-_-"

"YAK.-. Mari kita sambut juri pertama kita!yaitu Simon Powell!"

Nampak bapak-bapak bule sok kecakepan berjalan kearah kursi juri,mana dia nyium pipi Peni pula.

Halah.

"BUJUG ITUKAN JURINYA AMERICAN IDOL OAO"

"MAU BAYAR BERAPE?!"

"KASIH AJA FOTO KAI SAMA DIO CIPOKAN PASTI GRATIS!"

Tau aja deh seleranya bapak-bapak.

"Mari kita ambut juri kedua kita!Nicki Minaaaaaj!"

Kedengeran lagunya Starship yang lagi booming banget tuh,cewek kulit item dengan rambut yang sulit dijelaskan(?)datang sambil lambai-lambai kaya Miss Universe sebelum masehi.

"Dan juri ketiga kita!abangnya authooooooor!"

Hening.

Datanglah seorang cowok cantik yang mukanya mirip sule /engga bernama Harry tapi kalo malam ganti nama jadi Herline.

Dude Herlino kale mas.

"Haloooo~"kata abangnya author sambil kiss-bye kearah penonton,sukses pada jatoh ke lantai. Bukan karena luluh.

Tapi mules.

"Dan juri terakhir kita,yaitu author sendiri!"

Makin hening.

Dari sudut kiri(?)datanglah seorang cewek yang berseragam smp dengan tatapan 'pak-bagi-duit-mau-beli-album-exo-yang-mau-keluar- pak' berjalan terseok-seok keatas pentas.

Nasib lo buruk,Tash.

Karena anggota Zelo sama Kai udah keluar,artinya lomba bakalan dimulai dong.

"Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah bagi Blue Team!"Peniti Rose kasih tepuk tangan,termasuk autgor yang udah joget-joget sampe naik keatas meja.

"BANG JONGEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

"DIOOOOOOO HENSEM BANGET JEEEEEUUUUNG!"

"KEMBALIKAN KEPERJAKAAN LUHAN GUE!"

Itu siapa.

"MAMAAAA SEHUN MAMAAAAAAAAH—"

Kai cuman bisa istighfar dalam hati.

"Doakan kami menang,ya.^^"

Udah gitu aja.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA PANGERAAAAAAAN!"hayo yang cewek pada blingsatan!

Kai sama yang lain pun berjalan kebelakang pentas,sempat ngeliat Yongguk yang ngasih tatapan sinis.

"Mata lo biasa aje."

"Dayuuum~"

"Ayo,Red Team!"kata Peniti Rose ngasih mic pas mereka udah naik keatas.

"ABANG JELLOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"BANG DEHUN NIKAHIN JELLO CEPETAAAAAN!"

"YONGGUK NGEDERP CETAR MEMBAHANAAA!"

"ARYA WIGUNAAA ANAK LO NYEMPIL DISINIII OAO"

"Red Team,bakalan menang!"kata Yongguk dengan suara yang 11;12 sama bapaknya author.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHHH"

Mereka pun kebelakang pentas,pas nyampe disana anggota Kai udah pasang deathglare seumur hidup.

"Yakin banget menang?"kata Jongup sambil mainin tangannya.

"Gak juga,kalian juga gaperlu sombong kali."

"Halah,kalo ginian udah sering menang kali."

"Kalian kok menang kontes salah denger?budeg apa gimana HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Baekhyun tau banget kalo masalah begonoan. Merasa udah terpojok,anggotanya Zelo lebih milih diem sambil natap sinis.

"Yah,para juri!bagaimanakah pendapat kalian tentang acara ini?kata Peni sambil mendekati meja juri.

"Totally…awesome."kata Simon Powell sambil pasang model kerennya.

"Yah liat aja gimana kedepannya,kalo ada yang tampan bisa saya ajak ke LA nih IHIHIHIHIHIK"

Emoh kali mbak.

"Tasha,gimana pendapat kamu?"

"Saya no comment,soalnya saya baru putus sama Kris."

Gak lama kemudian,kepala Tasha terputus dari badannya. Pasti tau siapa yang bikin.

"Kalo saya mah biasa aja,soalnya dipaksa si kucruk ini."kata Harry sambil nunjuk adeknya yang udah gak berdaya.

"…"

Komentar yang aneh.

"Tanpa basa basi…marilah kita sambut Red Teaaaaaaaaam!"Peni yang udah ngeh kalo acara maksin ngabsurd.

"HOAAAAAAAAA AOA"

Sementara di backstage,anggota Kai pada ngedoain micnya Yongguk mati,Zelo keselek ikan gurame,Jongup kepeleset pisang,Daehyun kumat gilanya,Youngjae tiba-tiba ayan sama Himchan yang sesak pipis.

Ingat nak,kalian harus sportif.

(P.S : Buat yang baca,disaranin buat denger lagu One Shotnya-B.A.P yah!kalo belum ada download dulu 8)

Terdengarlah suara yang agak suram /emangbisa.

HYUUUUUUSHH!

Bang Yongguk langsung lompat kaya tomcat.

_**One shot~  
Lemme tear something dead you aren't deer anymore  
You just get teruk to me ma men,  
Jyeah..**_

Para siswa langsung histeris,demen deh kalo plesetin lagu.

Bang Yongguk pun menunjukkan performanya.

_**You mainin nak mambo  
Aduh ketek gatel  
Licin bak ku merem  
Lu nangkep coro  
Kece mang  
Afro lu kerem  
Si Betawi ke Nanjing  
Minum oreo  
One shot ngeces  
Tumbukan gosong  
Mak cik cik menjaja buffet  
(Obor~)  
Ninjas nege tumpuk  
Jaka jin kyuhyun bah just do it!**_

"**SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE JIN KYUHYUN?!"**

Tasha udah modar ditempatnya.

"OM YONGGUK HEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gantian,cowok yang mukanya cantik yang namanya Himchan yang nyanyi.

_**Wansyat!  
Nipu tetangga  
Nari dulu sek tonjok kolor tetangga  
Uri wansyat!  
Kuman jijik mang  
Tiduran susu dulu woman nak sedap  
Ih sesat ngadat woman nge dead wow  
Ahjussi gedik kan kuliah emang dead wow**_

Zelo nambahin pake rapnya.

_**Erbodieh u already know  
One shot for all bodies in the world!**_

Udah nyampe di rap,Red Team langsung bikin formasi piramida gakjelas(?)malah pake nari ular segala.

Pak Siwon aja udah sesek napas.

_**Kudu manggil mie bakso!  
Walau susu nak napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Ngandelin jimat  
Untungnya tidak sobek  
Nari ketusuk napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Kiri memang bambu nian**_

_**Uri wansyat! Uri wansyat!  
iri bang ganggu daeryong kena one shot!  
Uri wansyat! Uri wansyat!  
Sesat ni nori nonjok daeryong bangsat!  
Uri wansyat! Uri wansyat!  
Iri kwangmin nak motong nak daeryong one shot!  
Uri wansyat! Uri wansyat!  
You only have one chance you know!**_

Kwangmin itu siapa.

_**Hina meledek, hyung jorok dekil  
Narok dong nunung direndam cincang masukin  
Nabok seunggi ngences mumpung ngaca little boneng  
Ikan kremi iya nunggakin shit deh kampung mo teh  
Owyeeaaah~  
Go around the track!  
Gali gas lumpur aduh terasa far away  
Comberan shot modem jinjja marah hey  
Dicari ibu-ibu nak tega norman gak ngerti  
No!**_

Paracewek histeris liat Zelo ngerap kaya mamah-mamah ngeliat anaknya ngebolang.

_**Wansyat!  
Kita nunggak  
Nyungkil mari jajanin mari tegak  
Uri wansyat!  
Pecel sesange  
Gedik ma teko body jom sesawahan  
Dugem yeol kita mari you hedon  
Nah dia tambah mumet masuk baju D.O**_

"**GAJAH SIAPA YANG BILANG MUMET MASUK BAJU DIO?!"**

Kalian pasti tau siapa yang protes.

_**Erbodieh u already know  
One shot for all bodies in the world!**_

_**Kudu manggil mie bakso!  
Walau susu nak napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Ngandelin jimat  
Untungnya tidak sobek  
Nari ketusuk napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Kiri memang nombok nian!**_

_**Anjas suke kang aji  
Sumur itu no humus  
Taeyeon botak teh okay  
Nikah sini terong  
Boneng go away!  
Si Dora bau jimat!  
Hamsap go away!  
Nurul gunjing emaaaakk!**_

_**Kudu manggil mie bakso!  
Walau susah nak napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Ngandelin jimat  
Untungnya tidak sobek  
Nari ketusuk napsu  
Uuuuuuuh uuu uuuuhhh~  
Kiri memang nombok nian**_

Anggota Yongguk pun selesai dengan performancenya,gak lupa tebar pesona.

Dasar om-om.

"YAAAAAK TEPUK TANGAN BUAT RED TEAAAAM!"kata Peni penuh semangat juang.

Siswa-siswa pada histeris liat performancenya,keren aja gitu ada nombok-nombok wansyat-wansyat.

Mari kita dengar komentar dari para juri!

Simon : Eh adek-adek yang rambutnya biru itu,jadi simpenan abang boleh?

Zelo berani sumpah dia mau ngubur diri.

Nicki : Buset ini lelaki tampan. Engga komen,kalian bagus.

Yongguk mengubar senyum bangganya.

'_Gak sia-sia tadi malem nyari wangsit.'_

Harry : *udah main headshot sama Daehyun* MEREKA JJANG!

"YEAAAAAH!"

Tasha : Mereka keren kok,tapi plis pitchnya itu dinaikin dikit buat Daehyun. Btw Yongguk kamu rappnya keren,tapi coba imbangin Zelo,yah?Zelo I love you.

Itu komentar apa curcol author sumpah gatau.

"Red Team memperoleh nilai 8!"

"LIVE LONG RED TEAAAAAAAM!"pendukung Yongguk udah goyang-goyangin lightstick kebangsaan mereka.

Pas di backstage,Jongup lagi noleh kearah Kai and the gang yang lagi selo-selo stretching.

"Beat that,Kai."

Kai senyum manis.

"Sure."

"Mari kita sambut Blue Team!"suara Peniti Rose kedengeran banget,udah saatnya anggota Kai buat nampil.

"Hahaha,hati-hati ya."kata Yongguk.

"Kalian yang seharusnya gitu!see ya!"kata Luhan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Cuih."

"Hyung,ludahmu nyempir ke bajuku ;;-;;"

"Iya mangap ._.v"

Pas mereka keluar,anak-anak IPA udah bawa lightstick berserta senter sebagai pendukung perform.

Inikan masih siang-siang.

Author udah naik keatas meja setelah tadi sempat normal sejenak.

JENGJENGJEEEEENG…

Lagu pun terdengar.

_**Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mak tulus  
Nolong who care eh bakmi**_

"SEKARANG UDAH JAMANNYA WOLF KOK KALIAN MASIH MAMA MAMAAN OAO"Tasha (15),suka ngutang di kantin.

D.O,yang terkenal sama suaranya yang powerful mulai duluan.

_**Ireng borong je?  
Taemin amin got gatal  
Jamu sebakul kosong  
Minum ga jadi maaaa~**_

"Taemin,kamu gatel?"kata Minho sambil ngeliat temennya perform. Taemin menggeleng.

"Kaga ah-_- itu lirik lagu kali-,-"

"Oooh gitu…"

TERERET TERERET JENGJENG TERERET TERERET!

NANGNGINGNINGNANGNINGNUNG~

_**Mama ijin nekat hadap Bejo  
Wiss salam dulu pala Jung Eunji  
harum daun si jjong kira neng dicongkel hampir hae minji**_

_**Ijin dorong sarang harum popok ijo kok  
Baekhyun harum malem diroboh  
Denger dong ih chanyeol sarap lagi ampun gol**_

'_Kok ada nama gue sih-_-;'_

_**Idungnye kenyel nikam jotos sari galakkan jin si**_

_**Kecil baru bengkok pendek kan**_

_**Ijin ma jongdae**_

_**HEY!**_

Bisa kita lihat Peni Rose kehilangan akal sehatnya.

_**Urin daun pisang nunggu maju haji anu kak..  
Sok tong haji anu kak..  
Saranghaji anu kak..  
Ampun mbok sirih! Masih nungguin elo  
Hapus suit jago, aku memang jago, mari yo MAMA, MAMA**_

_**Anjing yang buto kesempatan nyuri cabai jengkol nacho**_

_**Yonghwa ilang mandek diculik jagal macho**_

_**Jongin sing meledak Jongup dada tempe woku woku**_

_**Ama suling gimana nih belum samakan botak  
Nari gak suruh  
Wey rumah dong heboh**_

_**Uri ga-in gandul sebakul onew dong  
Changjo bannya gol**_

_**Mamaku suruh jebol nikungin hangeng bulu-buluku**_

_**Lari ma babo sayangnya yeol gue  
D.O tidak simpanan**_

'_Sejak kapan gue simpanan Kai-_-'_

"BUSEEEEEET SUARANYA DIO NGALAHIN BEYONCE!"

"BAEKHYUUUUN AWAS DIAREEEEEEE!ADUH TAMPANNYA ANAK MAMAAAAH~"

_**Urin daun pisang nunggu maju haji anu kak..  
Sok tong haji anu kak..  
Saranghaji anu kak..  
Ampun mbok sirih! Masih nungguin elo  
Hapus suit jago, aku memang jago, mari yo MAMA, MAMA**_

Lagu pun berubah menjadi electro-pop,formasi mereka udah mirip sama formasi sepak bola.

_**Cobek!**_

Kai,yang bertugas jadi rapper pun nunjukkan suara bassnya.

_**Jukgo jukgigo! Tahu gue ijo! Celana jegging aniyaaa!  
Doa jjong yo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA teon mbek  
Gedeg ye MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA lembek**_

_**Bakso ijo kenyelnya di soto**_

_**Kim jongdae ih lo aniyaa  
Doa jjong yo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA teon mbek  
Yeah~**_

_**Careless  
Careless (MAMA)  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous (MAMA)  
Ambles,  
Ambles (MAMA)  
No one who care about me (MAMA)**_

_**Sampe orang pengen cipok kangin, nahan diri rasa aku**_

_**Mari serong ih nyong duri mandi go**_

_**Kecebur ah malu eh, udah gitu sarungnye**_

_**Mo diangkut truk susu**_

_**Hitamnyaaa~**_

"Sejak kapan truk susu warna hitam,Mang?"kata Jinah yang lagi heboh ngegoyangin senter.

"Ga tau,dari tadi kali ._."

_**Urin daun pisang nuneul maju haji anu kak..  
Sok tong haji anu kak..  
Saranghaji anu kak..  
Ampun mbok sirih! Masih nungguin elo  
Hapus suit jago, aku memang jago, mari yo MAMA, MAMA**_

_**Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mak tulus  
No one who care eh bakmi**_

Tepuk tangan lebih meriah sama jejeritan histeris pun menggelegar.

Sampe kaca-kaca pecah.

Pak Siwon,ayahnya Sehun langsung pulang kerumah.

Peni Rose pergi ke salon /halah

"WAH SANGAT DAEBAK!"kata Peni sambil salaman sama Kai,ih neng jangan getol bisa kali ye.

"Para juri,bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

Simon : DEK,IKUT ABANG KE CALIFORNIA NYOK. *nunjuk D.O"

Nicki : Bang,godain adek bisa kali ya. *nunjuk Chanyeol,Kai,Luhan dan Sehun*

Harry : KALIAN JANGAN GANTENG BANGET!

Tasha : Aku gak bisa napas,bantuin /modus.

Karena mendapat banyak respon yang positif…..

"YAK!BLUE TEAM MENAAAANG!"

"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai sama yang lain udah sujud syukur,setidaknya acara jahanam ini udah berakhir.

"Nah,sebagai hadiahnya….Kelas IPA BAKALAN DAPET JATAH LIBURAN KE JEJU ISLAND SELAMA SEMINGGU!"kata Peni Rose.

"HURRAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"ENGGA ULANGAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"BISA MOJOOOOOOOK OwO /terharu"

"Yeah!"Kai mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Sedangkan anggota Zelo tepuk tangan tanpa ekspresi di belakang panggung.

"Artinya,bisa lovey-dovey!"

"Ntar kita tidur sekamar ya,thayang :*"

"AAAAAAAAA TwT"

Fin (dengan tidak elitnya)

A/N : Halo XDDD saya hadir kembali! makasih buat reviewnya yang gabisa saya bales karena saya terlalu seneng TwT MAKASIH YAAAAH MAKASIH *peluk-peluk* /heh sebenernya yah saya ga tega buat endingin ini fic tapi T^T /nangis Readersdeul tenang yah!karena saya ada project yang berhubungan sama fic ini,sooooooo tunggu comeback saya yah XD /ngek ADA YANG UDAH LIAT MV WOLF GA?GEURAE WOLF NAEGA WOLF!AUUUUUUUU XDD iya saya tau saya gapake Listerine=="

Love y'all!xoxo


End file.
